The Extraordinary Gifted Vampire
by VolturiQueen1993
Summary: 16 year old Lydia Juliet Renaldi, who has a very high-functioning form of Autism, joins the Volturi, after figuring out what lurks behind those double doors, and for Aro, his motive for having her stay is more personal than her "Gifts". Chapter 49 taken down and being rewritten.
1. Aro: like any other day

**This is a story I made up in my head since I saw New Moon in Theaters .enjoy!**

**NOTICE: This story contains references to the actors who play in **_**Twilight**_**, the series itself (In this story, the Twilight franchise is called **_**The Nightlight Saga**_**), and other forms of popular culture (Lady Gaga references, Katy Perry references, **_**Harry Potter**_** and **_**Hunger Games **_**references. Etc). The pop culture references are meant to cause humor, as the _Twilight_ characters are played by the actors mentioned in various parts of this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 1-Aro: like any other day…**

Today started out like any other day, as it has for the last 3,000 years. I took my morning shower as always ( I collect dust from sitting on my throne all day and studying the arts all night), and me and my brothers sat in our sitting room before we convene in the great hall for our morning meal.

We three all took turns reading the newspaper that Felix gave us every morning before 8:00 AM. Caius took one look at the paper's front page and threw it down. "Stupid Mortals!" he said. "They are telling other people to go 'Green' because of Global Warming! Do these humans know that it is a natural climate occurrence? We immortals have lived for three thousand years and we've seen the climate warm up even without Transportations that is ran by CO2 ."

This was Caius. He would usually start his morning by getting upset at something. He was always in a sour mood. Ever since his father abused him as a child in his mortal years and his near death experience with a _dog_ in his start of his immortal years( a _dog_ is our term for a werewolf). He is usually cold and cruel as his wife, Athenodora, is vain and selfish. Me and Caius met Athenodora and her cousin Sulpicia while we were hunting in the year 900 BC. Me and Sulpicia waited a year before we tied the knot but Caius and Athenodora tied the knot three days after meeting.

Marcus on the other hand, is apathetic and depressed. He rarely ever talks. He has been this way since my sister and his mate, Didyme was killed in the year 899 BC. I only know what happened since I was the one that killed her to keep Marcus in the Volturi(which is my Vampire organization since 1001 BC). I live with this guilt for thousands of years. Didyme had the gift to make everybody happy, which was useful. The reason I spared Marcus was because his gift senses relationships between people and the reason why he never left is because Chelsea( who has the gift to do secure or loosen bonds) tied his bond close to us.

I then took my turn at the paper and saw the headline. There was a set of two random killings in Florence. Luckily, it didn't seem suspicious enough and it didn't seem that newborns were involved.

Then 20 minutes later, Jane, the favorite and youngest turned vampire of the coven came to the room. "Master, Heidi is out now finding our meal" said Jane. "Excellelent!" I said as I clapped my heads together. " we will come shortly."

* * *

We all convened in the great hall to wait for our meal. As it was morning, it takes Heidi a long time rounding up people. At 10:00 AM, she came back with 40 humans with her. There blood smelled delicious that I drained 5 humans that morning.

After the morning meal, I went to my office and I found out that 2 vampires were on the phone line. One was complaining about werewolves hunting on his coven's land and the other one wanted advice on how to train a newborn. I glad those were the only calls I received that day.

For some reason, I asked Gianna, our human secretary, to take out 400k out of my bank account. I did not know why, but I would find out. Me and my brothers and our wives own almost every business in Volterra and because we are not human, we have mortals run them for us. The bank that I was talking about is secretly owned by Caius.

* * *

Then at noon, we convened back in the hall for lunch. Heidi brought almost 40 humans, which were scrumptious. After the meal me and my brothers sat on our thrones to see if danger happened.

Then, Heidi came to me and said "master, I think one of the humans left the group and is still in the estate"

* * *

**Uh Oh! A human is lingering in the estate. Who is this Human?**

**Find out when I make the next chapter.**


	2. Aro: The Girl Who Thinks In Pictures

**This takes place moments after Heidi tells Aro the news**

**Chapter 2-Aro: The Girl Who Thinks in Pictures**

I was mystified by the news. "Are you serious, Heidi?" I asked. Heidi replied, "I rounded up 39 humans this afternoon but only 38 came in here". "well" I said, " we shall look for this human." I left my throne and not to my surprise, Caius followed.

We left the great hall, flanked by Jane and Felix. A human is here. I could smell the scent of Blood. The Scent obviously belonged to a female. The blood smelt of rich chocolate, raspberries, and roses.

Me, Caius, Jane, and Felix followed the scent to the lobby. When we went to the lobby, I saw what we were looking for.

She had long light brown hair that was almost a dark blond, which was styled the same way mine was. Her eyes were brown with a tint of hazel. She wore a plain white shirt, blue pants, and white sneakers. She was slender, but broad shouldered and busty. She looked the age of sixteen.

When she saw us enter, she looked up and flinched. She somehow knew what we were and why we came.

"Don't you dare think of sucking my blood!" she yelled. I replied "my child, we are Vampires. That's what we do."

Caius reacted by asking her " who told you about us?" "no one", said the unfrightened girl. Caius replied, "Tell me the truth ,now!" . The girl responded by covering her ears and rocking back and forth, and saying "I'm telling you, no one told me." The way she reacted, she had Autism ( I researched it while I was bored).

I stepped forward and asked her softly, "dear, what is your name?". She responded " my name is Lydia Juliet Renaldi"

"Lydia", I said. "Caius is just asking you how you found out. Can you tell how us how you found out?".

She then told me. "my family was from Florence and were coming to Volterra for the day. Then we saw a woman who claimed she was a tour guide. She took us and many other people to the clock tower. When we came here, I noticed something strange. She only wanted to lead us to one room. I noticed that this place is so well preserved, like someone was still living here. I then realized that it could be a set up for me and the others to be ambushed. So I left the group of people and came here".

She seemed like a smart girl who knew and figures out almost everything. But I wanted to see if her story was true, so I held out my hand. She was confused by my gesture and I told her "Take my hand, I won't hurt you". I wasn't planning to keep that promise. Lydia took out her hand and I clasped it in my hand. She shuddered at the feel of my touch. As I saw her mind, I not only saw words, but pictures. It was enthralling. I saw the clock tower, an restaurant, and a series of old ruins, and of course, this estate.

Caius was getting anxious. "What is it, Aro? What are you reading?". I replied " I am not just reading what is in her mind, I am seeing.".

When I researched Autism, it was in the 1950's. It was considered rare and not much was none about it. Now it is 2007 and you here about it everywhere.

Caius was furious. " Why are you fascinated with her. She knows of our secret!" I told him " she is useful, besides we could have her join us". Caius replied " yes, but she still knows about us. She should decide her fate".

I thought it through and he did have a point. "okay," I replied " we will discuss it" I turned to Jane and said "keep Lydia company while me and my brothers decide what do."

Jane replied, "yes, master".

As me , Caius, and Felix left, I could sense nervousness in the little girl

**Oh No! Lydia knows and they will decide her fate. **

**Aro seems to want her in the Volturi for selfish reasons but it is not the case**

**Find out when I make the Next Chapter.**

**NOTE: this story takes place from 2007 to 2009**


	3. Aro: Our Decision

**This is still in Aro's POV. The next chapter will be in Lydia's**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3-Aro: Our Decision**

When me, and Caius went back to our thrones, we told Marcus about what happened and we started discussing.

"We should dispose of her. She knows of our secret", said Caius. I replied, "Lydia seems like a gifted, intelligent young lady. I've seen how she thinks and it is vivid and enthralling. She also has some knowledge that we don't have".

Caius replied, "Yes but what if she exposes us?". I told Caius, "She seems more mature than the average 16 year old". Marcus said, "As you said ,Aro, she seems very smart and wise, even though I haven't met her yet".

I thought for a moment and said, "I've made my decision it seems. How about we have her stay with us while she is still a human for three weeks. If she is comfortable, she will become one of us. If she doesn't like it, she will be dessert. With this, our kind will not be exposed".

Caius pondered for a moment, then he said, " I suppose it will work, Aro. , but what if her blood is too tempting to the other guard?". I told Caius, "Oh don't worry. I will see to it that she is not drained".

For me, the decision to keep her was a little bit more personal. There was something in Lydia that pulled me to her. When I read and 'saw' her mind, something about her personality got to be. Me and Sulpicia cannot have children because Sulpicia can't conceive because her body cannot change do to her being a vampire. If Lydia agrees to stay, I hope she will be like a surrogate daughter to me and Sulpicia. What is special about Lydia is that she sees things in a positive light, as I've read or rather saw in her mind, her outgoing personality is like a magnet. As a immortal, could intelligence, and Visual thinking be one of her gifts. If Lydia becomes attached to me, will she see me as a father figure and look up to me? Besides, her high intelligence and ability to think visually will be a good contribution for the Volturi.

I then returned to our conversation with Caius and Marcus. Marcus said "It will be a nice addition to our coven". Acting as if Marcus hasn't spoken, Caius said, "Since Lydia is under our roof, we have to tell her our rules and besides, since she is still a mortal, we have to send Gianna to buy Lydia her necessities, and where will Lydia sleep?".

I told Caius, "Don't worry. I will have Sulpicia find Lydia a room here to sleep". I turned to Felix and said " Go to the lobby and tell Lydia to come here so that she will know what we decided. Jane is with her". Felix replied "Yes, Master" and he left the hall.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Caius does not seem to happy to have a human to worry about. At least we know why Aro really wants her company.**

**More next time!**


	4. Lydia: The Three Vampire Kings

**You may be noticing that I'm ending my chapters with cliffhangers. Any way this is in Lydia's POV. **

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4-Lydia: The Three Vampire Kings**

I was nervous. I didn't know what they were going to do with me. Would they kill me, since I found out about them?

Jane, the vampire who was angelic in appearance, tried to calm me down at the lobby. I was shaking, not knowing what will happen and not knowing what my fate will be.

I was almost in a breakdown when Felix, the tallest of the vampires came and said "Jane, Aro wants Lydia to be in his presence".

My heart sank. Of course they were going to kill me. I am usually a optimistic person, but not in this case. Of course that blond vampire named Caius would see to it that I am exterminated. His cold manner reminded me of Severus Snape from _Harry Potter_. Except for the hair and the fact of wanting me dead.

We left the lobby and headed towards the double-doored room that I obviously didn't want to go in. I must of almost toppled over out of shock as Jane was keeping me steady and supporting my weight. She felt cold, smooth like marble, and hard like granite. But what surprised me was that she was very strong for a 12-year old looking vampire.

Felix gave me a look that suggested that he wanted to drink my blood. That sent shivers down my spine.

We went into the room and I stood in shock. It was a large, round room mostly made from marble. There was a dais and on it where three thrones sat. Both of the thrones on the left and right were pushed back a little with the exception of the throne in the middle. A vampire with long jet black hair that was almost curly, who looked like he had been turned in his late 50's, sat in a bored fashion. Aro, one of the vampires who I just met, sat in the middle throne. His legs were crossed and his hands were clasped together. Caius, sat in the right throne. He also had his legs crossed and he looked at me with a stern expression. By the way that the thrones were arranged, and who sat in them, It seemed like Aro had the most power as he sat in the middle.

Aro was the first to talk. " Lydia, we've decided this for you. You could stay with us as a mortal for three weeks and if you like it here, you will stay with us as a immortal, if you like".

I stared at him, baffled. I've never asked him if I could stay. That was surprising. Of course, my family was killed by these people. I had no one left except for my relatives in Rome. But of course if I refused, I would be killed, so I said yes

"Brilliant!" replied Aro. Then Caius stepped in and told me, "Since you are now under our roof, you will have to follow our rules as a guest. One, when you talk us, address us as _sir_ and our wives as _Madame_. Two, despite how big, this place is, don't run around this place. And finally, before you read our reading material or use anything we own, ask first. Do you understand I am saying?". I replied by nodding. "Good", Caius replied sternly. I was surprised. He treated me like I was a reckless person who didn't take care of things and doesn't ask. Did he view all human teenagers this way?

Aro then turned my attention to him and started saying, " I will have Gianna go out and get you necessities. Heidi," he turned to the vampire who I encountered in the streets of Volterra, "Take Lydia to my rooms while I have my wife Sulpicia find her a room to stay in".

Heidi then led me kindly from the room.

* * *

**It may seem odd to you that Jane, who is sadistic, tried to comfort Lydia. This is just character development. Hope everyone in the USA had a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Lydia: Getting Settled

**Ok. This Chapter is going to be lengthy then my last four, which I hope because my last four chapters were short and I love long chapters (except when they get boring in some places). Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Lydia: Getting Settled **

Heidi led me through the hallway until we came through a corridor. The corridor was different from the other corridors. It had mahogany paneling. Some of the doors were double doors with gilding on it. Others were single doors. The floor was a covered with a carpet that could of came from 1912.

Heidi led me to one of the doubled-door rooms. The door had a uppercase 'A' and 'S' carved on the doors. When I came into the room, I couldn't help but look around in wonder.

The room was a suite subdivided into separate rooms. The sitting room I was in, looked like it was from a renaissance styled room. The walls and floors were made from concrete. The floor was covered by a red velvet carpet. There was a bookshelf covered with many books, a oak desk, and a sofa covered in a gold damask. On the walls were candelabras.

Heidi left me in the room to wait for a woman named Sulpicia. I wondered who she was. Was she Aro's wife. I couldn't tell.

I was in the suit for probably 10 minutes when a woman came in the room. She had blond hair that was in golden ripples. She wore a black sleeveless roll neck, black dress pants, and on her feet were toed-high heels. Around her neck was a gold pendent that resembled a 'V' that had a small ruby on top and bottom. She could've been turned at her early 20's. Her beauty was so unnatural, that it started to hurt when I looked.

The woman gave me a smile and said "Hello, _Mia stella_. My name is Sulpicia". At least that answered my question about the woman Aro mentioned in the throne room (I consider it a slaughter room since this clan drains humans in that room for their meal). Sulpicia then said to me, "I will show you where your suit is". She led me from the room to the room across which was also double-doored. She opened the room, and I couldn't help but gasp.

It looked like a room from the _Titanic_. The top part of the walls were a red rose red color with intricate gold designs while the bottom half of the wall had mahogany paneling. On the middle of the west wall was a four poster bed with red velvet curtains and the bed covers were red silk with fancy gold designs. The pillows were gold and red silk. On the east wall there was a fancy cherry wood desk with many drawers and a green satin chair. On the ends of the north wall of the room were two empty bookshelves that reached from floor to ceiling and in the middle of the north wall was a flat screen television which was too modern for the room's Victorian look. On the very end of both the east and west walls was a single door leading to other rooms and on the east wall at the end where I was standing, was a father clock in roman numerals. In the middle of the room was a sofa facing and chaise and in between was a small table.

Sulpicia left me in the room and I took this opportunity to see what the other two rooms were. The door on the very end of the east wall opened to a nice bathroom while the other room led to a nice dressing room.

I was distracted for a least 3 minutes when Jane and a boy who was a little taller than her with darker hair came into the room.

"Aro wants to know if you want to go to back to Florence for a little while to fetch your personal belongings and cloths. He knows how clingy you are to them", Jane said with her sweet smile.

I was shocked. How does he know that I am clingy to everything I own personally? Did that single touch on my hand gave him every information about me to him? Does he read minds with a single touch on the hand, which also helps him delve deep into the mind?

I thought for a moment. Of course I would go back to my home one last time to get my things.

I looked at Jane and the boy who she was standing next to and said, "Of course I would".

Me, Jane, and the boy who I would later find out was her twin brother Alec, and a few others, left the underground palace and went to Florence by van.

* * *

It was 2:00 PM when we came back to the estate with my personal stuff and cloths. I was surprised that Jane, Alec, Renata, and Demetri ( I found out the last two's names when we left for Florence), were not tempted to drain me for two hours.

After they led me to my rooms and left me unbox my things, a blond haired vampire came in the room and said in a disdainful way, "No wonder why I smelled Human blood around this place still". She came towards me and said "Are you the Human my husband, Caius has told me about". I looked at her and she had a uncanny resemblance to Marguerite De Ghent from the movie _Ever After: A Cinderella Story_ , with the exception for the very pale skin and ruby-color eyes.

I looked at her and asked, "Who are you?". She answered by saying, "Who am I? My name is Athenodora". She also talked like Marguerite. Not in just the vocal pitches, but also there was a air of vanity and selfishness.

She wore a black velvet dress that could've came from the 1500's and she also wore a golden 'V' pendent necklace (I noticed that the guard wore those too but they were silver).

She gave me one contemptuous look and swished out of the room. There was no question that Caius and she will make my three week mortal stay uncomfortable.

Gianna had not come back yet with my necessities. I was just unpacked my last box when Felix opened the door, gave the room one look and closed it.

I didn't have to question why. Cauis didn't trust me from the start when he first saw me. He probably told Felix to check if I was there, to see that I haven't ran off and told people about their existence. He sure was paranoid.

I left the room to go find Aro to tell him about this. As I walked in the marble corridor which led to the slaughter room, I came across Demetri. I stopped him and asked, " Demetri, where is Aro? I need to talk to him".

Demetri replied, " He is in the sitting room. Do you want me to take you there?". I replied "Sure". Since I did not know my way around this place, I was defiantly going to get lost.

He led me through the bedroom corridor where we entered another corridor and in front of us was a single wooden door.

Demetri handed me through the door and when I came in, I stopped.

Aro was there along with his wife Sulpicia, who both greeted me pleasantly, and to my horror Caius was there sitting next to his wife Athenodora, as they both gave me disapproving looks concerning my T-shirt and Jeans. The other Volturi leader whose name I still didn't know looked at me too but with a bored expression.

The two of the three leaders no longer wore their robes, just their suits. Aro it seems never wore his robe, except for executions probably. It seems like the suite he was wearing was like the only suite he had along with copies of it.

I told Aro, "May I speak to you privately. It is serious".

Aro looked as if something was wrong and then he got up quietly and followed me out the door.

As we were outside the room, he asked, "you seem troubled, Lydia. Can you tell me what is troubling you".

I responded, "Well, Felix just checked my room to see if I was still there and I was. It seems like Caius told him to check to see if I hadn't ran off and told people about you."

Aro looked a little annoyed when I told him and then he said, "Caius usually doesn't trust humans when he first sees them. He likes to make sure that our existence is kept a secret. But what I saw from your mind, you are very good for keeping secrets"

I smiled and said "Well, at least you seem to understand me". He smiled. Then I felt my stomach growl. I was starting to get hungry. I hadn't ate since breakfast.

To my surprise, Aro seemed to hear my stomach and he asked, "Lydia, when was the last time you ate?".

* * *

Aro had Renata go out and get me something to eat. It was 4:34 PM when the human secretary, Gianna, came back from the store with my necessities. I was surprised that she brought me a fan and a sonic toothbrush. Aro seemed to know everything about me.

It was 6:00 PM when I took a shower. After my shower, I slipped into a black silk nightgown that Sulpicia had lent me.

I then took one of my books (which was _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows_), and went to the Volturi's library to read.

After I finished the book, I looked at the clock at it said 8:30 PM. This was usually my bed time and I was getting tired anyway.

I looked at Aro, who was also in the library, and told him, "Well, I am going to bed". Aro looked at me surprised and said, "So early? Well you do seem tired. You might as well go to bed".

After he said that he hugged me like a father would hug a daughter. Because he was cold and hard, it seemed like a statue was hugging me.

I told Aro goodnight, took my book and left the library.

As I crossed into the bedroom corridor, I saw Jane and I asked her, "Can you please stand outside my room tonight? I don't trust Felix". I didn't trust him because he looked liked he was thirsty for my blood whenever I passed him.

"Of course", Said Jane. "Caius had asked me the same thing".

I looked at Jane and said, "He doesn't trust me".

Jane responded, "He doesn't, but you seem trustworthy to me." I responded by saying , "Thank you, Jane. Good night." She nodded and I went to my suite.

I turned on the fan on medium, turned off the light, and went to my bed. The bed felt like a cloud, as it was soft.

I then dozed into a peaceful sleep, despite of being surrounded by Vampires.

* * *

**More during Christmas break.**


	6. Aro: Complications

**I had just decided that I am not going to wait for Christmas Break. This story is getting to interesting. So anyway, we are back to Aro's POV. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Aro: Complications**

Lydia had just gone to bed. It was very interesting that a 16-year old girl would go to bed early. But then again, her brain is wired differently than most people.

After she had gone to bed, me, Caius, Marcus, and my wife Sulpicia, started to pick up our materials in our library to study Autism Spectrum Disorder. We have to study this to know what to do and to understand Lydia. One night without studying the arts can't be that bad.

I looked at the book I was reading. Our secretary bought it last year but I never read it. I was too preoccupied studying Bach, Mozart, and Beethoven that year.

I opened the book and what I read was very interesting:

_Autism is a neurological disorder in brain development. Symptoms usually appear in younger children. Boys have it more than girls. _

_Individuals with Autism are resistant to change, and difficulty expressing themselves. They are prone to laughing, crying or other acting out for unknown reasons._

_They prefer to be alone and can have tantrums. They may to odd play that may continue for hours at a time. No fears of danger, Over-sensitivity or under-sensitivity to sound and touch. Noticeably physical over-activity or extreme under-activity._

_There is no known cause or cure for Autism_

It was quite surprising what I had read. This disorder is going to some things complicated. The fact that she could be sensitive to certain sounds and touch, would make it difficult to turn her into a Vampire.

But I am sure that there are other ways to transform her. Perhaps if I inject my venom by needle, it would make it less painful for her.

However, there are other kinds of Autism. Lydia is one of the ones that are high-functioning. _Very_ high-functioning. I feel bad for those humans who have it very severely, where they are overly dependent on their caretakers for everything. But not Lydia. She is independent on most things.

Besides as a Vampire, she will bring many promises. She will be exceptionally gifted unlike most vampires. Should I make her a member of the guard? It would be impossible, as with her independent behavior. I could make her a member of the family, which will be a little odd because she hadn't been around for thousands of years. But with her intelligence will fit very good because of her knowledge of things. That's it. I could make a member of the family.

With Lydia in our coven, I can just imagine the possibilities for our coven. Her personality can win Alice and Edward over. But she will have to meet the Cullens one day.

But just thinking of Lydia's personality makes me think of my sister Didyme. She was a happy person who made everyone happy, which became her gifts as a immortal.

But sadly, I remember her last words to me when I came to kill her. I remember that night very well…

_Anger had risen in me as a came toward my sister's room. She wasn't going to leave with Marcus. He was too gifted._

_As I entered her room, I saw her brushing her black hair, which was the same shade as mine._

_Quietly, I picked up a piece of wood that was in her room and stalked behind her._

_She seemed to sense my presence and when she turned her head, she gasped, seeing me raising that piece of wood. _

_She knew I was going to kill her and she begged "No, Aro! PLEASE!"_

_I swung the piece of wood at her and her head fell to the floor. I then grabbed a candle that was on her vanity and lighted her on fire._

_I watched with coldness as she turned to ash. Then the coldness became sadness then guilt._

As with her ashes, Marcus still has them in jar. I told him that night that a intruder might have killed Didyme. I was hoping that he would move on after a few years but he still is depressed after millennia. I had killed my own sister out of my own selfishness and I would never forgive myself. I wish I could change the past but history can't be changed.

My thoughts then turned back to Lydia. Because she might be surprised at her upcoming lifestyle change we will have to prepare her.

* * *

It was 2:00 AM when Caius said to me, "We can't change her. It will be too much of a risk".

I was surprised and I asked him, "Why , brother?" I then touched his hand and read his thoughts

_Because of her disorder, it will cause exposer. You know Autistic people can be prone to temper tantrums._

I was angered. "Every human experiences this disorder differently, Caius" I told him

"Yes, but do you know what happened with that boy that was turned? He had the disorder when it wasn't recognized yet, and he killed 40 humans with his tantrums!" said Caius.

I looked at him, surprised, " Caius, if that boy was born in the end of the 20th century, he would've been diagnosed as severely autistic. Lydia is very high-functioning."

Of course I remembered the time when a mentally challenged teenager was turned into a vampire in the renaissance age. His tantrums were so bad that it would cause a earthquake so strong that people will have no time escaping.

Cauis responded, "Yes, Aro, But she is too intelligent. We can't have a Vampire who is one step ahead of us. The _Asperger _vampire is just as dangerous as the immortal children. We execute vampires for this".

Caius had discovered a rare breed of Vampires in the _incubi_/_succubi_ family of vampires. He coined them the _Asperger_ vampire because of having Autism in their mortal years and somehow still having it in their immortal years. They are a intelligent, exceptionally gifted, but in a way they are lethal as they draw people to them and kill humans without warning.

But I knew that this was going to be different. Lydia was with us.

I told Caius, "Only If we don't know these vampires they are dangerous. She will not be dangerous. Not entirely".

Caius had given me a look as if I lost my mind and he sat back down where he was. His lack of trust and confidence in Lydia was really irking me.

* * *

At 3:00 AM, Sulpicia went to check on Lydia to see if she was sleeping well. Sulpicia came back to say that Lydia is sleeping well and hard.

As a response to this, Caius said, "Well at least she hadn't ran off. Not yet".

I told Caius, "What makes you think she will run off?"

Caius responded bitterly, "In the past, when a human finds out about vampires, they run and tell people they no. As she has relatives in Florence where she lives and in Rome, It is most likely that she will run home and tell people".

I was really irked. "Caius, how is it possible? One, she is 16 and if she runs off, she would be an easy target for kidnappers. Two, she is Autistic. People will take advantage of her. Caius, as you say, the human world is a dangerous place. Especially at night".

Caius looked furious but didn't say anything. Then Athenodora came in the conversation, "Well, I don't like her fashion sense. Jeans are improper for a girl to wear and besides denim is too masculine and should be kept for human men who work in farms", said Athenodora in a disdainful way.

Infuriated by her cousin's statement, Sulpicia stepped in. "Athenodora, since Lydia was born in the 1990's, of course she is going to wear denim. You are so much like your husband: you and your old-fashioned beliefs. You are also materialistic. There are more than nice things in the world".

Athenodora gave her cousin a look and then looked away.

Athenodora and Caius were a little alike. They both believe in old-fashioned values, like a woman should walk one step behind their husbands.

I then went to my study for a few hours and thought hard. Some people in this coven are going to give Lydia a hard time. But I hope that she will make friends here.

I then looked at the clock and it said 6:00 AM. It was time for my daily morning shower and a start of a new day.

A day that I haven't experienced in millennia.

* * *

**This chapter shows that people like Lydia can be discriminated against do their special needs. Besides, some famous people have this common disorder or were speculated to have it. Do not judge what you hear.**

**Everyone is different. **


	7. A Missing Family

**Everyone has to know what is going in the outside world. This chapter is in the style of a newspaper clipping. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7-A Missing Family**

THE FLORENCE JOURNAL

JUNE 16, 2007

Yesterday, the Renaldi family, Antonio,45, Julieta,39, Lydia,16, and Maria,14, were pronounced missing at 11:00 PM.

They went on a daytrip to Volterra,Italy to visit some sights and they vanished mysteriously. The family was last seen with a mysterious woman.

"This is really baffling," said Florence police chief Salvatore Biagianti, "This family came here on a one day vacation and they go missing."

There is no evidence of foul play

Relatives of the family hope that they are still alive but their greatest concern is for the oldest daughter of the family, Lydia, is said to have a high-functioning form of Autism, a disorder that is very common in the United States.

What is more bizarre, is that Lydia's belongings and clothes from her home are missing. But there is no evidence of forced entry.

It is a baffling case, as Volterra is the safest city in Italy, a city known to celebrate a religious holiday known as St. Marcus Day, a day where the city celebrates the rid of unorder and unholy practices, such as vampirism.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing.**


	8. Lydia: A New Day, A New Enviroment

**We are back to Lydia's POV. I took some quotes from a movie but modified it to fit the story**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Lydia: A New Day, A New Environment**

I slept comfortable in my bed, not wanting to wake up from my dream.

I dreamt that I met Vampires and I stayed with them. Of course vampires were not real were they?

I got out of my bed and looked around. I was still at the place that I thought I dreamt. I knew then I wasn't dreaming. It was real.

I went from my bed, took my shower and went to my dressing room.

I put on a dressy, black, button-up blouse and a pair blue jeans. Instead of wearing shoes I wore slippers, because I didn't want to leave marks on their carpet. I knew if I did, Caius and Athenodora will not let me forget.

I turned off the light and left the room.

Jane was no longer by my door. I am sure that she had other things to do.

Then, I saw a mouse being chased by a cat, the same color as Aro's hair. I then followed to see where the cat was going to chase the rat.

* * *

As I entered a room, I heard a interesting conversation.

"I am warning you, Jane. Keep that bloody beast away from Rupert or I'll send it to the Cullens so they can digest it", said Alec.

I heard Jane respond, "She is a cat, Alec. What did you expect? It's in her nature".

"A cat? Is that what Sulpicia told you? I looks like a pig with hair if you ask me".

Jane responded, "That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly rodent". Then Jane said to the cat in her arms, "It's alright, Vivaldi, just ignore the mean little boy".

They seemed to sense my presence, as Jane turned to look at me. "Good Morning, Lydia", said Jane, in her sweet voice.

Jane and Alec were wearing different clothes since the previous day. Jane wore a black dress and cloak that seemed to be combined and her hair was in a bun again, but it was styled differently. Alec wore a black suit with a black-double button overcoat.

I said, "So, you to have pets?"

Jane responded by saying, "yes, but I don't know why Alec owns a rat. They aren't suitable pets like cats."

Alec told Jane, "You think that cats are so dignified."

Jane responded "they are, Alec."

I then heard someone swear and I saw Felix coming into the room and grabbing a coat. He too was wearing a different outfit.

Jane said to Felix, "Getting the morning paper can't be bad, Felix"

Felix responded, "Yes, Jane, But _I_ am the one who gets the paper every morning. Since the paper came out, Caius has me going every morning and get the paper.

Jane responded, "Well, Felix. Your height could be the reason". Jane had a point. Felix was tall enough to intimidate people.

Felix then looked at me with the usual flirtatious and bloodthirsty expression. Jane saw that and said, "Don't get any ideas, Felix. She is not breakfast".

Felix responded, " I don't understand Aro sometimes. Most of his meals he eats, some of his meals, he waits, and rarely, he can't touch a certain meal because he says are gifted".

I then heard someone clear their throat in the room, we turned and there was Demetri.

Demetri said, "Lydia, Sulpicia had the secretary take your breakfast to your room".

I responded, "Thank you, Demetri". And I left the room.

* * *

My breakfast consisted of Pancakes and sausage, which was really good.

I grabbed my Nintendo DS, left my room, and was heading to the library. On the way there, I passed Athenodora. As I passed her, she gave me a look of disdain and disapproval. She wore a dress that was different from the previous day. It was a red dress in the style of what southern bells in the U.S. wore during the 1860's.

I then went to the library, sat down on one of the couches, and played with my DS , while wearing my earphones.

* * *

I must of lost track of time, because while in the middle of playing a Nintendo pets: cats game, I felt someone slam a book in my ears.

I took off my earphones and I saw the person who slammed the book: It was Caius.

He put the book down and looked at me sternly. His red eyes glowing in malice.

Caius started to tell me, "Do you know what kind of immortal you will soon become?"

I looked at him dumfounded. I told Caius, " I am going to become a vampire, sir."

He said, "Yes, but not a typical one".

I was confused. I asked him, "What do you mean?"

Caius replied, "Come here and I will show you". He led me to a bookshelf full of encyclopedias, old and new. Caius stepped on a ladder, grabbed a book that was leather bound, stepped down from the ladder, opened a book to a certain page and held the book to my face.

I grabbed the book gently from his hands and read the following…

_Among the of the most deadly vampires of the world, none is a lethal and conniving as the __**Asperger, **__a vampire who had autism in their mortal years and somehow still having it in their years of immortality._

_They have more special abilities then the usual vampire. These vampires are more self-controlled in their newborn years. Unlike most vampires, they eat and drink without gaining body mass._

_If a human encounters them, he or she will be charmed by their intelligence and they will not know that they will be drained through deception._

I gave Caius a confused look and said "I thought that you don't want humans to know your existence?"

Caius responded arrogantly and sternly, "We don't, but that book you are holding in your hands was made at my request. It was written in the middle ages but I have it republished and updated every time a legend that is really true comes to existence. This book is for the eyes of vampires only".

I looked at him and said, "Tell me, why do you hate me so much, Severus Snape?"

Caius looked as if he was going to lunge at me and slap me.

Opps. I shouldn't have said that.

Then someone cleared their throat in the room. I turned and I was relieved to see that Aro had just entered.

Caius straightened when he saw Aro and his expression turned solemn. Aro asked Caius, "What is the trouble, brother?"

"This insolent girl had just called me a character from one of those books she reads", Caius said pointing a finger at me.

Aro responded, keeping his calm, "Well, Caius, did you do anything to provoke her? I see that you have your ridiculous encyclopedia in your hand".

I did not notice that Caius had took the book from my hand because I was mad at him.

Caius responded, "Aro, I don't understand why you want to have her one of us? Do you want her one step ahead?"

Aro looked at Caius solemnly and said, "Caius, It appears that you don't want her transformed because of her intelligence. I know you, Caius. When you see someone who is smarter then you, you tend do give them a hard time. Besides, don't question a word I am saying, since I've knew you for millennia".

Caius gave Aro a annoyed and angry look, but said nothing.

Caius gave me a look of venom and he left the room, walking fast and furious.

After Caius left the room, Aro looked at me with serious eyes and said, "It would've been wise not to respond like that to him".

I said, "Well, I'm new here. I don't know him that well yet".

Aro's face softened up a little bit and said, "Don't worry, Lydia. Everyone tends to get on his bad side like that when they meet him". I responded by saying, "I don't want to be on anybody's bad side".

Aro then told me, "No one does".

Aro was still wearing the suit that he had worn the previous day. His long hair was still restrained on the top.

Aro then asked me, "How do think of this place?"

I responded, "I don't know my way around here still. This place is so big."

Aro then responded by saying, "You will find your way around".

Then Sulpicia came in the room. Today, she was wearing a silk,sea blue dress that had a empire waist.

Sulpicia resembled Rose from the movie _Titanic_, except that her hair was blond. I didn't notice it yesterday.

Sulpicia said to me warm and friendly, "Good morning, Lydia. How do you feel?"

I responded by saying "Overwhelmed".

Sulpicia said, "You won't be overwhelmed when you are used to being here."

Aro and Sulpicia were friendly for being vampires.

* * *

After a good lunch of Lasagna and 2 breadsticks, I tried to explore my way around the estate.

It was huge enough to tour some parts of it in one day.

After going around the estate, I found out that I was in front of the doors in the slaughter room. And I heard Aro and Caius arguing in there.

I started to hear this portion…

"We are putting ourselves in a risk and there is capital punishment. We execute vampires for this", said Caius.

Aro argued back, "What are you going to do? Have Lydia locked away from our world?"

Caius then said, "I just want to know why we are taking these big risks all of the sudden. What is going on? Why are you…"

Aro interrupted, "Why do believe in such draconian methods?"

Caius then argued, "When did you lose sense?"

Behind me, I felt someone stalking behind me and It was Felix. A adrenaline rush must of took place because I jumped on Felix and I toppled on him in defensive mode and we fell through the double doors of the slaughter room.

Aro and Caius stopped arguing and looked in shock what had happened.

Aro said, "Felix, what did you do to put her in a adrenaline rush like that?"

Felix responded, "Master, her blood smells sweet. I was thirsty".

Aro said, "Lydia will not be breakfast, lunch, dinner, or dessert. And why are you still thirsty for blood? You just fed".

Felix didn't respond.

Aro then waved Felix from the room.

Aro then heaved a sigh and said, "Sometimes I don't understand certain members of the guard."

I looked at Aro and said, "Are you going to punish me?"

Aro responded in a surprised way, "Punish you?"

"Because I just attacked a member of your guard", I said. As I said those words, Caius formed a cruel smile, like he was hoping that would happen.

To my relief, Aro responded, "No, Lydia. You acted in self defense. I can't punish you for that".

"Thank you", I said in relief. Aro then said, "Your welcome. Go and relax for a few minutes".

I then left the slaughter room and went to the library.

* * *

When I entered the library, I saw the third Volturi leader, whose name I still don't know.

He was looking at a jar of ashes and I heard him say sadly to himself, "Didyme, why did you have to die? Why?"

Sulpicia and Athenodora were together in the library, talking.

"I Don't know why Marcus still has the jar with Didyme's ashes. He should just move on", said Athenodora. Her tone was unsympathetic and resentful.

Sulpicia responded, " Athenodora, when will you respect other people's feelings. The only feelings you respect are your husband's"

I left the room

At 7:00 PM, after I had my shower, I was unusually tired and went to bed.

* * *

**I know Jane and Alec are mature but since they were transformed at a young age, they probably still act a little immature (But they are still serious with their job)**

**Athenodora was being snotty about Marcus's depression was she? People in the Volturi probably give him a hard time on his sorrow for Didyme.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	9. Lydia: Bonds Made

**This chapter is short but it is a overview of how Lydia bonded with the members of the Volturi in her perspective.**

**

* * *

**

**Lydia: Bonds Made**

I had been here for a good two weeks. Aro and Sulpicia were and are still good to me. I am beginning to see them as surrogate parents. Caius is slowly warming up to me but he somehow still doesn't trust me. His wife, Athenodora, still sees me as a insect that must be squashed quickly. Marcus is too bored and depressed to start conversation.

Jane and I are becoming friends. However, people in this coven seem to fear her. I might find out why when I become a vampire (Caius does not want me to know things yet while I am mortal). Alec is nice to me.

Felix is not as tempted to drain me. It seems like that incident on my first full day here probably scared him a little bit. Why should a intimidatingly tall and fierce vampire be afraid of a 16 year old human girl? I might be because, as Aro says, I will become a member of the coven, but not the guard part of it.

Demetri seems to know where everyone is. Renata is timid and shy. Chelsea and her mate, Afton seem distant to me. The good thing is that Heidi does not want me to be around the throne room (I no longer consider it a slaughter room since I will soon be a vampire) when she brings humans for the Volturi to feed on.

Everything has been good in the past two weeks and bonds have been formed.

* * *

**Again, this is just Lydia's simple overview of the bonds she made and how she adjusted. I bet you can't wait to see Lydia's reaction when she sees that her new friend, Jane's gift is illusion of pain.**

**The next chapter will be in Caius's perspective (oh come on, you have to see how he thinks of Lydia through his mind)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and please keep doing so!**


	10. Caius: Mortals!

**This is Caius's POV. I bet everyone is nervous.**

**

* * *

**

**Caius: Mortals! They can be a handful.**

I was sitting there annoyed by Aro's babbling. He was planning to turn Lydia next Thursday and she agreed. It has been two weeks since Aro had that too smart mortal stay with us. She is not the first human he found "Intriguing"

In the past, to my chagrin, if Aro saw a human who he thought was "Intriguing", he would ask them to join us, thinking that they will be gifted as a immortal. He thought the same way with Jane and Alec while they were human in the 1450's and to Aro's satisfaction, they turned out to be gifted. Now Lydia is the mortal who he finds "Intriguing". I would not be surprised if he finds another human which in his mind will be "Intriguing".

I was tired of Aro's chatter so I started to talk. "Aro, if this mortal is sensitive to certain sounds and touch, how will you transform her?"

As always Aro had a answer. He replied, "I am going to do this in a less painful way. My venom will be injected via butterfly needle. It would not hurt as bad unlike the traditional way you turn someone into a vampire".

I responded, "How are going you going to keep her calm? When you strap her down to inject your venom, you know she will get restless and fidgety".

Aro responded, "Not if we play classical music to calm her down".

Aro's optimism always chagrined me. He always saw the glass half-full. He doesn't think that anything bad will happen. It is like a disaster is going to happen and he will not see it happen until it is too late.

I left the sitting room quietly and traveled the corridor to head to the library. Reading a book on executions and finding an excuse to get mad at someone is much better then hearing Aro talk his nonsense.

* * *

As I headed toward the library, I thought of my life (Mortal and Immortal), and my beliefs.

When I was human in ancient times, my family was very wealthy and we had servants, which at times my family will get mad at them for a mistake.

But my father was a alchoholic,gambler, and a womanizer. He showed no affection for my mother and me. When he would be drunk, he would beat me and mom. My father will tell me that I would be nothing and will not achieve anything.

At age 15, I had enough. At night, I ran away from home to get away from the abuse. I began working as a apprentice for a textile merchant. Because, of my violent home life, it left me bitter and difficult for me to form relationships.

On a foggy night, ten years later, I was walking home when I encountered a man apparently begging for help. I told him I was busy and kept on going. All of the sudden, I felt the man jump on my back and bit his teeth into me. I fought him off and after I did, I passed out from the burning pain.

Three days later, I saw that I was different. My heart was no longer beating, my skin hard and pale, and my eyes red. I then had a thirst for blood.

Ten days after my transformation, I began hunting humans for sport. One day in the winter, I met a vampire named Aro. We got to know each other and started hunting together. In one of these hunts, we met Sulpicia and Athenodora. Three days later, I and Athenodora tied the knot.

Marcus, I don't want to talk about. He keeps mourning of his deceased mate Didyme. He should move on and find someone else.

In the year 9 A.D, I had an encounter with a werewolf. I nearly died from the experience. Luckily, Aro was there to cause the beast harm. This led me to start a hunt which led these dogs to be near extinct.

Then, in the 1000's, a woman named Sasha created a Immortal Child named Vasili. Aro let Irina, Tanya, and Kate be spared as he said that they were ignorant of what was going on. This decision still angers me. They were guilty by association. They should've been punished along with their mother and the abomination she created.

From my experience, mortals are nothing more than reckless beings that cause harm to their own kind. I do not believe in second chances because the person given the second chance usually breaks the code of conduct again.

As I was in front of the library, I could smell that my wife and Sulpicia were both in the room but there was another scent. A _Human _scent. Lydia was here. I took a deep breath and went in the library.

Sulpicia was talking to Lydia, while Athenodora sat in the corner, looking annoyed. At least my wife was sensible. She didn't bond with this mortal like Aro and his wife did.

Lydia could see that I was here and her smile faltered. Good. My presence scared her at last.

"Hello, Darling", my wife said, leaving her chair and gave me a kiss full on the lips.

I then heard Lydia mutter, "Get a room". I wanted to slap her but if I did, Aro would be very displeased.

Instead I responded, "I doubt that you would want to hear that phrase if you had a mate".

Lydia then looked at me as if I insulted her.

Athenodora then said to her cousin, "Well, I believe we should go to the sitting room and have a chat, since this mortal brat cannot handle serious conversations".

Lydia looked more insulted by my wife's statement. Satisfaction filled my mind.

Sulpicia then got up and told Lydia, "I will be right back, sweetie".

The mortal looked like she didn't want Sulpicia to go. They had bonded like mother and daughter as this mortal had bonded with Aro like father and daughter, and it sickened me.

Sulpicia and my wife left the room and left me alone with this mortal. Lydia looked at me and said, "I am not scared of you". I gave her a dissatisfied look. I enjoy people being scared of me. Fear gave me and the rest of the Volturi more authority.

I then gave her my usual cruel smirk and said, "Trust me, _you_ will be afraid of me soon enough".

She then responded insolently, "Why do you want me to fear you so much, sir?"

I responded, "Because it gives the Volturi control and besides, Aro would give too many second chances and let other vampires run wild". In my belief, Aro would, since he almost sees the best in things.

The mortal responded, "Why are so against second chances?". My response was, "Because in the past, people have wasted them by breaking the law again". I then heard her mutter, "Bitter Vampire".

"You know I could lash out at people who displease me, but Aro will not let me since he sees you too special", I responded sternly.

Lydia replied, "Why are so sadistic and bitter? Did your father beat you when you were human?"

Furious, I walked towards her fast and she splayed her hands against the bookshelf. "How did you know? Did Aro tell you?", I demanded harshly. She replied, "It was just a guess I had. People who are sadistic and bitter sometimes come from abusive households".

Why did this mortal believe that she is so smart? Mortals were always thick-headed and so self-conceited.

I left the library in a hast. This mortal was wasting my time.

* * *

As I left the library, I saw Felix and Santiago bickering. Other people's arguments always wore my patience.

"Felix! Santiago! What is this bickering?", I barked.

Santiago replied, "Felix wants me to get the paper instead. I told him that I would get in trouble if I do other people's work".

I said, "Felix, if I give you a errand to do, you do it, not have someone else do it for you".

Felix replied, "But I get the paper everyday".

I looked at them in the eye and said, "Stop bickering. You are wasting my time".

I then left them and entered my study.

As I entered my study, I began thinking.

Lydia was a stubborn mortal who believed that she was so smart. She would sometimes correct me if I made a error on a event in history. She would sometimes talk to herself, which would annoy me. She would either follow Aro or Sulpicia like a shadow. It didn't annoy them, to my dissatisfaction.

However, I was slowly warming up to her, despite the attempt at my refusal to bond with her. The I reason refused to bond was one she was a mortal and two Aro might change his mind and drain the girl. He has done that in the past.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard someone knock on my study door. Hogwash! My time of privacy was ruined.

"Enter", I said and to my annoyance it was Aro. He looked chagrined.

"Brother, Lydia came to me very upset. You had cornered her for making a guess", said Aro solemnly.

I responded, "You would too if someone made that correct of a guess".

"Caius, you are forgetting that she is sensitive. Her brain is wired differently. Because she is autistic, her brain sends her mix signals how to react", Aro replied.

"Her guess sent me back those memories that I am trying to get rid of .", I said. If I were a human, I would be crying.

"Lydia did not know. She was merely making an educated guess", replied Aro.

Despite my bitterness, I knew Aro had a point.

"What should I do?", I asked Aro.

"Apologize for your reaction but explain what you think is sensitive", said Aro.

I didn't want to do it, but my conscience told me.

"Very well", I told Aro and I left my study.

It was not hard to find Lydia. I could trace the scent of her blood to her room. As I opened the door, she was on her bed, reading a book. She looked up and turned her face away.

"Lydia, I apologize for my reaction but you have to know you have to be careful of what you ask", I said.

Lydia looked at me and said, "Thank you".

Lydia then turned to look at her book and kept reading.

"What book are you reading?", I asked. "Anne Frank: The Diary of a young girl", she replied.

I responded, "Why are you different from some mortal teenagers? Teenagers like to stay up late and watch a lot of that boom tube while you read".

She responded, "It is called television, not a boom tube".

"Well I think it is a waste of time to glue your eyes to a screen all day", I responded.

"Do you watch the news at all?" she asked.

I replied, "I do but the newspaper is more convenient".

Then Jane came in the room. "Master Caius, Aro wants to speak to you", she said. Great. Now what did he want?

Before I left, Lydia said, "It was nice talking to you".

I hate to admit it but I was alreadying bonding with her.

* * *

**Just to let you know, Caius likes to get upset at someone but getting upset at a human, he believes wastes his time. They are starting to bond.**

**Despite liking the Twilight books, I was disappointed that Stephanie Meyer didn't give this character a human background to** **explain his cruel and bitter personality. So, I made one up for him. Caius is one of the few vampires who remembers his human past.**

**The next chapter, Aro will transform Lydia and it will be in her perspective.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	11. Lydia: The Day of Change

**Ok. This is the big one. Where Aro Transforms Lydia.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Lydia: The Day Of Change.**

It has been three weeks since I was here. The three weeks Aro gave me. Today was the day where I will exit my mortal life and become one of them.

I was strapped to a table. The reason for this was so I can't get fidgety. Sulpicia was sitting holding my hand, while Aro was inserting a thick clear liquid into a set of butterfly needles.

Then I heard classical music being played. This was said to make it soothing for me.

Then Felix placed a blue ribbon under my elbow like the ones that doctors use when the draw blood. Aro was then feeling for a vein until he found one that he thought was suitable enough to inject the venom in.

"Think of the happiest moment of your life", said Aro, as a way for me to not think of the venom that will be injected soon enough.

I thought of the time when I first turned thirteen when I felt the needle inject the venom. First, it wasn't that bad until Aro injected more venom into me. I then felt like I was starting to burn. I was overtook by convulsions.

I felt the sensation of flying and then I was landed in a familiar place: the bed of my room. "She is having convulsions right now. She will soon pass out", I heard Caius say. Was turning into a vampire this painful?

I felt like I was on fire.

* * *

**The Next chapter is going to be Lydia's Three day transformation experience.**


	12. Lydia: Burning like Fire

**This is still Lydia's POV.**

**This is her experience of her transformation process.**

**

* * *

**

**Lydia: Burning like Fire**

The pain was unbearable. It felt like someone poured kerosene all over you and lit you on fire. My consciousness was dimmed and I couldn't tell who was talking.

"It has been two days. Tomorrow she will wake up", I heard someone say. I didn't know what that person meant and I was two in pain for me to think about.

Imagine that you are in _Harry Potter_ and Bellatrix Lestrange is casting the crustiactious curse on you for not giving her the correct information. That's what it felt like. Not the burning, but the agony of the pain.

* * *

It could've been days, weeks, months, years, or centuries.

The fire pain was at last receding. My heart was slowing.

Why didn't I ask Aro and Sulpicia about the transformation? Why didn't I ask them if it hurt? I guess they didn't want to scare me.

My heart kept slowing and slowing and the burning was at its tail end. Light crept through my eyes.

Then my heart stopped beating and the burning stopped. Was I dead? I couldn't tell.

I then opened my eyes and looked in shock.

* * *

**I had a imagination loss here, but since she was in a burning pain, her thoughts were distracted. **

**Please keep reading and reviewing.**


	13. Lydia: A New Life

**Thirteen may be a unlucky number, but it isn't unlucky for Lydia.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Lydia: A New Life**

I stared in wonder. My vision was much clearer and I could see every little detail. The color was enhanced too and I looked at every prism of light above me. I could see ultra-violet light.

As I got off my bed, I moved so gracefully that it scared me. I looked down at my hands and they were pale, just like my arms. I put my hand to my arm and was surprised how smooth and hard it was. With my graceful walk, I went to the lavatory.

As I entered the lavatory and faced the mirror, I could hardly believe my eyes.

I was dressed in a black silk dress that graced the floor but all I could look at was my refection. My features looked perfect and flawless like what a model would have on a magazine. My eyes were a bright crimson and my lips were a pale pink. I could not believe that it was me that I was seeing the mirror. I moved to see if it was me I was seeing. The girl in the mirror matched my movements. I then observed my features. The shape of my eyes was the same, which were a relief.

I felt my throat burn. I didn't know what it was.

I left my room and looked out the door. I heard someone shift their weight. Jane probably? I walked toward the library and I heard a conversation going on.

"Do you think she is one of us now? It has been a few hours", I heard Caius say.

"Every transformation is different , Caius", I heard Aro say.

I was a few inches from the room but I could hear the conversation clearly. Could I hear that well from a distance? I ran to the library, but it wasn't a run, it was a flit move. Did I run that fast? Gosh!

I entered the library and the occupants looked at me appraisingly, including Athenodora, to my great surprise. Did she approve me now that I am a vampire?

"Aro? Sulpicia?", I asked. The way I talked, it sounded like bells ringing. Aro and Sulpicia came towards me and gave me a hug. I hugged them back, and they winced a little bit.

I stepped back and said, "Sorry". Was I that strong? I felt like I was in a different world.

"Newborns are usually that strong, but it will fade a little when months will pass", Aro explained. So I will still have super-strength but I won't be that strong like I am now.

"We will train you to excel soon enough", Caius added.

Training? I was confused. "What did you mean by training me?", I asked him.

"Well, you have to know why you are very strong, fast, and have good hearing", replied Caius.

"I wonder if she is still emotionally sensitive", said someone. I turned and it was Afton. That was rude.

Then Jane came in looked at him and said , "Don't insult my friend".

All of the sudden, Afton arched and he looked like he was in agony. Instead of looking shocked, Jane smiled, like she was enjoying his pain and suffering. Afton then fell down in pain and he was writhing on the floor.

"Jane, that is quiet enough, my dear", said Aro.

Jane blinked and looked at Aro and said, "Yes, master".

Afton was no longer in pain. Was this Jane's gift? Making you feel like you are in pain?

Aro didn't seem bothered by what Jane had just done. Aro looked down at Afton and said, "I think you owe Lydia a apology. She will be your superior".

Afton looked at me, apologized and left the room.

"We also need to see if you have any special abilities", said Aro. Caius looked annoyed.

"Okay. Train me so I will be experienced", I said.

Caius led me out of the room.

* * *

**Lydia is a vampire. Yes.**

**Despite that Lydia found out Jane's gift, they will still be friends.**


	14. Lydia: Training

**If Lydia is going to be a member of the Volturi, she has to be trained.**

**

* * *

**

**Lydia: Training**

Caius led me to a stone room that obviously looked like it was a room that would train warriors for battle.

"The key to your senses is concentration", said Caius, as he took off his robe and threw it to the side, leaving him only with his suit.

"If you are going to be a good fighter, you can't just leave the work to the people around you", Caius continued.

"In our first training session, pretend you see a enemy vampire", Caius explained. The way he was explaining it, I felt like Harry Potter about to be taught occulumancy by Severus Snape.

"I am ready", I told him. As a response, Caius said, "On the count of three,"

He zoomed to me and to my surprise, I did a high back-flip that went over him and I landed crouched with one hand to the floor.

He looked at me surprised and said, "I can tell you are going to be a difficult one". I zoomed to him and he blocked every punch I tried to inflict and he slammed me on the floor, but not roughly

He let me get up and I then slammed him on the floor without him knowing. He got up and said, "I have to admit, you are good for a first timer".

He then continued to train me

* * *

I baffled him during the rest of the training sessions. When a werewolf was brought in for the second session, I bit the wolf after it phased and it got killed as a result. For the third session, I was challenged by Felix, Demetri, and Jane. Even though Demetri tracked my every move, I thwarted him. With Felix, I matched his every move and stopped him without warning. With Jane, It was a little difficult. I was twice her size, she managed to almost stop me until I hid and struck without warning. Luckily, no one was dismembered and killed during the attempt.

Aro came in to see what how things were going and he asked Caius, "Well, how is she going?" . Caius responded, "Well, but I never seen a first timer act this experienced".

"Could logical thinking be one of her gifts?" Aro asked Caius. Caius responded, "Could be since I've seen a newborn act this way. Again, she is a rare breed of vampire".

"What session are you going to do next?" I heard Aro ask Caius. Caius responded, "The last session is that we are going to see how she does with human blood and after that, she is yours to train for any special abilities you think she may have".

"Tell me when you are done", said Aro, then he left the training room.

After Aro left, Caius had someone bring a jar of a thick red liquid. It smelled sweet, but how tempting it was, I kept my distance. Then another jar of blood came in. It smelled tangy. As a result, I came forward a little. Finally a third jar came in the room. As a result, I ran to the jars and I opened one of them and drank a little blood but not in a way you would think blood thirsty.

"As people say, three is a bad number", I heard Caius mutter, below hearing range enough that a human can't hear.

It was done for my physical training. Now it was time for my mental training.

* * *

I came to the throne room, where Aro and certain other vampires were waiting. This was the training I was looking forward to, since I was more close to Aro in family sense.

"The training you are finally over going is to test you for any special abilities", said Aro.

I asked him, "How are going to train me for special abilities?". Aro answered, "Use your mind and think of things".

I thought for a moment but then I saw images coming into my mind, but they weren't my thoughts.

"Someone remembers the time when things were dignified in the 1800's", I said. Aro smiled like he received a compliment and he responded, "Those were my thoughts".

Could I see what people are thinking, even though they might be neurotypical?

If I were human, I would pass out at the thought, but speaking of passing out, Renata fell down out of dizziness. I was perplexed. Could vampires pass out or was this my other gift?

Aro responded my confused look by saying, "Looks like you have another special ability". This was my gift too?

Aro then continued, "I was wondering if you are still tolerant to pain", then he brought Jane forward.

She put me in her focus, and then I felt a burning sensation. My body was tempted to arch but it didn't and I stood still and I walked forward a little. Jane blinked her eyes and the burning sensation stopped.

"Looks like we have a multi-gifted immortal here", Aro chuckled.

* * *

I was mentally tired after all that training. I went to my room and picked up a book. I then heard a knock on the door and from the scent, I could sense that it was Jane so I told her to come in.

Jane came in the room quietly and told me in her usual sweet voice, "I hope you like parties". I looked at her and said, "Yes. Why?". Jane Answered, "Aro is going to have a entering ceremony for you next week".

Great. There was going to be a ceremony where I was going to be announced as a official member of the Volturi.

"Do I have to wear something old-fashioned and fashionable?", I asked her.

"Well, there are going to be an few elite covens that will come, So It might be wise to wear something old-fashioned", Jane said before leaving the room.

I never liked being the center of attention. It always made me nervous.

Anyway, I was going to be part of this ceremony to enter the coven if I like it or not.

* * *

**Even though Lydia showed that she has three gifts, she has more. Here is a rundown of all her special abilities:**

**Visual Telepathy: ****The ability to see what other people are thinking, despite the fact that they might be neurotypical. Comes from her visual thinking as a human.**

**Illusion of Lightheadedness:**** The ability to make people( Humans and Vampires) think that they are passing out.**

**High Pain Tolerance:**** The ability to not feel excruciating pain when injured. Even Jane's pain gift cannot give her too much pain.**

**Pure Logic:**** can reason what is happening**

**Interpreter correction: ****Can correctly interpret things.**

**Scent masking: ****Can fool noses by drawing in scent.**

**Scent Differentiation: ****Can clearly see the difference of smell unlike most vampires (Example: can smell the difference between a werewolf and a member of the wolf pack in La Push)**

**Persuasion: ****Can persuade people by going into their minds.**

**Excellent Memory: ****Can remember events clearly, even past and human memories**

**Vampires may have one special ability but Lydia is a rare breed of vampire.**

**Hope you like the story so far**


	15. Aro and Lydia: Entrance Ceremony

**In my opinion, a ceremony takes place for those who are joining the Volturi permanently. For those who are joining the family unit of the coven, it would be grander.**

**This chapter is in both Aro's and Lydia's perspectives.**

**

* * *

**

**Aro and Lydia: Entrance Ceremony**

_Aro_

As guests filled on either side of the Gala hall, I was enthralled. It has been a long time since we had a ceremony to ensure one's entrance in the Coven or guard.

Then my brothers came in along with my wife Sulpicia and her cousin Athenodora. My wife was wearing a emerald green dress with a billowing tiered skirt. Athenodora was dressed in a golden long sleeve empire waist dress that was overly gaudy.

Me and my brothers sat in our thrones while Sulpicia took her side beside me and Athenodora by Caius's.

Demetri came in with a wooden box containing Lydia's future Volturi crest, igniter ( a engraved metal tool to burn disobedient vampires), and a velvet cloak in the deepest shade of black( it was just a symbolic piece).

Sulpicia put her hand in mine and I read her thoughts…

_Lydia is very nervous about this_

"She will do well", I said to my wife.

Lydia, unlike Athenodora, doesn't like being in the center of attention. Being in the center of attention for her gives her butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

_Lydia_

I looked in the mirror and sighed. Tonight I was going to become a member of an elite coven.

I was dressed in a black dress that had a billowing skirt. Around the sleeves were white lace. Sulpicia had done my hair, which was in a fancy chignon. Tonight was going to be the nervous moment of my life.

Jane knocked on my door and told me, "Lydia, it is time".

coming.

I left the bedroom and was slowly walking toward the Gala hall. My dress billowing around my slender figure.

* * *

_Aro_

Tension filled as Lydia made a entrance in the Gala hall. She looked nervous but was managing.

She gracefully walked towards us with a formal gait.

When she got to the thrones, she stopped short in a ceremonial matter.

To me this meant a new member of the coven. A new promise of many possibilities for the Volturi. The Family unite of the coven was now six in number instead of five. To me and Sulpicia, it was like we found our surrogate daughter

* * *

_Lydia_

As I stopped before the thrones, my stomach had butterflies.

Marcus was the first to give me something. He had a pure black velvet cloak.

"This represents for protection during the night", he said as the cloak was sheathed around me.

Then it was Caius's turn. He gave me a ornately carved metal object and said, "This, ensures that you bring justice".

Finally, It was Aro's turn. He put a golden 'V' pendent around my neck and said, "This represents status".

* * *

_Aro_

After receiving the three things, Lydia turned around and I announced, "I now introduce you a new member of this coven, Lydia".

The room clapped and Lydia put her face down. If she was human. She would be blushing.

* * *

_Lydia_

As everyone clapped, I felt like I was leaving my old self and entering my new self. Things are going to change.

* * *

**The ceremony probably sounded corny and short, but it was the best thing that I could do. Besides, the black cloak that Marcus presented to Lydia is just a symbol of secrecy. As he said, it represents protection during the night.**

**In the next chapter, Lydia will start to have her first crush and it isn't a member of the Volturi. I will give you a hint: someone in the Cullen coven who was nearly dying from Spanish Influenza and had to be turned to live.**

**I hope this hint is easy for those of you that are Twi-hards, like I am.**


	16. Edward: A Mind Hard Reading

**This chapter jumps to December. You may think it corny and stupid: the Volturi celebrating Christmas but since they are vamps, they will believe in the secular meaning. **

**I wanted to do this chapter in Lydia's perspective but I couldn't work one out, so it will be in Edward's (I hope you knew the answer to the hint I gave you last chapter).**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Edward: A Mind Hard Reading**

As our rented car was driving the Tuscan roads , I heaved a sigh.

Last month, Aro invited us to come to Volterra for the holidays. The reason was that the Volturi gained a new member in the family unit over the summer. Since Carlisle and Aro were old friends, Carlisle couldn't refuse the invitation.

According to Aro (As Carlisle told me), Lydia, The new addition to the Volturi, was described as a rarity among vampires. The _Asperger _vampire was a vampire that was said to be really gifted and is said to be conniving, lethal, and of course, while they mostly drink blood, they can find human food appealing as well. This kind of vampire was coined by Caius when Autism was first classified. But I never believed that these kinds of vampires existed. It seemed like a myth that was intended to demonize the Autistic community.

I refrained from my thoughts as we pulled in the underground garage of the Volturi. I hope that Lydia satisfied Aro's expectations so that he will stop asking me and Alice to join him. It was getting tiring.

* * *

We entered the estate, and we were greeted by Aro, his wife Sulpicia, and Caius along with Athenodora.

"Carlisle! Good to see you again. It is also a pleasure to see your family", said Aro, as he shook his hand and glanced at us with a jovial grin.

"Let me help you with those", said Sulpicia, as she politely took the parcels from Esme. I cannot understand why Sulpicia and Aro were a couple. Aro was power-hungry and manipulative, arrogant to top it all off, while Sulpicia seemed to be helpful.

"Lydia is a very charming and talented young lady. I hope you find her interesting to be around", Said Aro.

"I'm sure she is, the way you describe her", responded Carlisle. I then read Aro's mind

_I hope her personality will win Alice and Edward over to this coven_

I wanted to curl my lip in disgust but I kept my face straight. Ever since Aro heard about me and Alice, he has been asking me and Alice to join him. He wanted nothing more, just Alice's and my special abilities. He was a collector of gifted vampires, which always filled my mind with disgust. He wants to use other vampires' special abilities for his own ends.

"Demetri, Where is Lydia?" , Aro asked and right away Demetri came and responded, "She is in the living room".

Aro and Sulpicia led us through the foyer.

* * *

We went to a room that looked like a family room. The Couch's back was facing the door and facing the couch was a flat screen. On left side of the room was a oak table and on the right side was leather recliner and by it was a Christmas tree that was real with old fashioned ornaments.

I had no time recognizing the movie that was playing on the flat screen. The scene that was now playing was taking place at the Yule Ball, from the movie _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.

Sulpicia grabbed a remote that was on a buffet and put the film on pause.

"Lydia, sweetie, we have guests that you should meet", said Sulpicia. At the response of those words, a girl, who looked like she was turned at sixteen, shyly got up from the couch. She had light brown hair that could've passed for a dark blond and her eyes were a bright crimson, suggesting that she was a newborn, probably a few months old.

Jasper tensed up. He had experience with newborns and fought with them. Seeing Jasper's tension, Aro said, "It's alright. She has self-control and she can be controlled if she gets a little violent".

"Lydia, this is my old-friend Carlisle and his family", introduced Aro. Lydia looked at her feet and Sulpicia said to her gently, "Lydia, look at them and say 'hi'".

Lydia looked at us and said, "Pleasure to meet you". Lydia seemed like the shy one, one that would keep to herself, just like Renata.

"She is usually shy to new people. She will warm up eventually. She is really a bubbly, outgoing person", Aro said.

Lydia stood by Aro and Supicia like a nervous puppy dog. I tried to see what she was thinking.

_Why are their eyes…. This is…_

There was something strange about her mind. I would get part of what she was thinking and then it would fizzle out. Her mind was like a T.V. with fuzzy reception.

"Well I will leave you here to get acquainted", said Aro and he left the room with his wife, and my surrogate parents. Lydia grabbed the remote and pressed a button and the scene started again.

"So you like _Harry Potter_?", Alice asked Lydia, trying to strike a conversation. Lydia responded by saying, "Yes, I do. Do you?". Alice responded, "Yes. The books are good but sometimes it drags where you just want to get the scene over with". Lydia responded, her voice losing her shy edge, "I know. The movies are better because it gets to the action fast". Emmett snorted and said, "Come on, the books are better".

Lydia looked at us and asked, "What are your names? It seems that Aro wanted you to introduce yourselves to me on your own".

"I am Alice, this is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and this is Edward", responded Alice, ending with me. Lydia looked at me and said, "Why do you look like Robert Pattinson, who plays Cedric Diggory on the fourth _Harry Potter_ movie?". It seemed like a playful question, so I responded, "Well, I do not know".

Jasper was still maintaining his distance. Sensing this, Lydia responded, "I won't bite. I am not like those newborns that you fought with in your early immortal years". Jasper looked surprised and responded, "How do you know?" Lydia replied, "I can see your memories and thoughts visually. One of my gifts is Visual Telepathy, where I see your mind in pictures, even if you think in words, unlike me".

"Looks like you found your match, Edward", joked Emmett. To me, Lydia's answer was an answer for my question about her mind. Her visual thinking made it hard for me to hear what she was thinking. I could hear parts of her mind but it would fizzle out.

"Why are your eyes yellow and not red?" asked Lydia, changing the subject. I wanted to respond but Lydia answered her own question by saying, "So you drink the blood of animals and not humans. Very peculiar". With this gift, she could say what we were thinking.

"We don't want to harm human life, so we do the alternative. Although Jasper has a difficult time sticking to it", I responded.

"So do want to want to watch the rest of the movie with me?" asked Lydia. We all complied

* * *

Hours later, we left the living room to mingle with the older vampires. Lydia was talking with Jane, Heidi, and Renata but at times she would throw glances at me. As I been in high school for many decades, I would get those glances from girls, which would irritate me sometimes.

Emmett said, "I think she likes you". I responded by saying sarcastically, "Really?". "Are you going to ask her out?", asked Emmett. There was a big reason why I wouldn't. If Aro knew that Lydia had a crush on me and I reciprocated the Infatuation, It would be another reason for him to have me join. If I joined the Volturi, I would lose my regard for human life. I couldn't hurt my adopted family like this.

"Listen, Emmet. I Aro knows of this crush, It will give him more reason for me to join", I told Emmett, in a voice so quiet that Jane and Heidi can't hear.

"Well, it is your choice", said Emmett and he left. I was thinking for a while. I was too young to get romantically involved and I planned to wait till I was about 200 but I felt like there was a prize on my head. Tanya likes me and now Lydia. It would be easier to find a mate if I wasn't chased by girls both Human and Vampire.

Jane came up to me and said in her usual sweet-sounding voice, "I see that Lydia likes you and if you like her, you may have competition. Felix fancies her and they are in an off-and- on again relationship". Hearing this, I then had a second reason not to reciprocate her infatuation. I then told Jane, "Well, I don't want to cause trouble". Jane responded by saying, "It is good that you don't. You don't want to have Felix break your neck", and then she turned away.

I was not the type of soulless monster that would take someone's mate. In the past, if a vampire had a crush on another vampire while they had a mate, whether it was serious or On-Off, The vampire's mate will try to kill off the competition. The vampire world has some similarities with the animal kingdom: Killing to survive, fighting competition, and trying to displace other species in the food chain.

To me it didn't make sense. Lydia was with Felix, but she liked me. If she had a crush on me, she and Felix must be on the 'Off' mode.

Again, I then tried to read Lydia's mind but again I got fuzzy reception. Lydia came up to me and asked to me, "Are you managing well here so far?". I then answered to her, "I am not sure yet". I then put in, "Jane told me that you and Felix are in a off-and-on again relationship". Lydia answered, "It is nothing serious". I thought for a moment and told her, "If you two are in a off-and-on again relationship, it has to be somewhat serious".

"He drives me crazy sometimes but he I like him. When I first came here as a human, he thirsted for my blood, but onetime, I pounced on him while on a adrenaline rush. He then became a little scared of me. When I became a vampire, I then had a crush on him. One set of months we may be together and another set of months, we might not be. Me and Felix are 'Off' now but we may be 'On' again sometime", Lydia responded. In her response, she mentioned that she was with the Volturi as a human, so I asked, "Why were you here as a human first?".

Lydia then responded, "In June, Me and my family were on a day trip in Volterra. In the middle of our trip, we came across Heidi. She said that she was going to take us on a tour and we followed her. When me, my family and other people were led to a set of double doors, I then noticed that the place was too well preserved to be old ruins and because of the lighting, I knew it had to be a place full of vampires, so I turned around and went to the lobby. A few minutes later, I was found by Aro and Caius who were flanked by Jane and Felix. Caius thought someone told me about them but I told them no and Aro read my thoughts to see if I was truthal and I was. After reading or rather'seeing' my thoughts, Aro said I was useful to them but Caius wanted to decide my fate and they did. I was to stay with them as a mortal for three weeks and If I didn't like it there, I would be dessert. I stayed with them not wanting to die. I bonded with the immortals here and on the third week on a Thursday, Aro transformed me, but with butterfly needles. They had me strapped to a table so I won't make sudden movements. I am rather self-controlled for a newborn vampire".

Hearing her story made me go into thought. She was told if she didn't stay with them, she would be killed. She was the only survivor of the group of people that Heidi rounded up. The Volturi killed her parents and she stayed with them. The thought of that sickened me. Why would she join the Volturi's practices if they killed her family? If I were her, I would of ran away and then try to avenge my family later. I would've been like Batman.

Perhaps seeing my thoughts, Lydia said, "What would you do if you were given that choice? You would've stayed like me for your survival". I then told her, "As a vampire, you tend to lose who you are. As a vampire, you lose your soul". Lydia gave me a angry look and said, "Vampires DO have souls. If we have no soul, we wouldn't have feelings. Besides, being immortal is better than being dead". I then pointed out, "Animals don't have souls but they have feelings". Lydia responded, "You have a point but what is the point of being pessimistic about everything".

I then heard a familiar thought…

_I got to show Lydia this!_

It was Alice and she came up and said to her, "I want to show you something. I think you might like it!".

Lydia was then dragged by Alice and gave me one last look. Since Lydia was bubbly like Alice, they would be friends but it had a risk. Their possible friendship and Lydia's crush on me will give Aro more reason for me and Alice to join him.

If Felix knew that Lydia had a crush on me even if they were in the 'Off' mode, I would get on his bad side.

This holiday in Volterra was going to be interesting, both good and difficult.

* * *

**Correction: Edward is her second crush, not her first. I paired Lydia with Felix for character development.**

**The reason why this chapter took so long is that Edward's POV is hard to do at times. **

**Right now, Lydia is conflicted: She has a crush on Edward but also likes Felix but don't worry , she will make up her mind and Edward will be with Bella, and Lydia will know when Edward comes to the Volturi for them to kill him and it will make her easier to choose.**

**The Next Chapter will be in Edward's POV again so wish me luck!**


	17. Edward: She is Different from the Rest

**This is still Edward's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Edward: She is a little different from the rest**

Christmas was just a three days away. As the Volturi leaders were hard to buy for, Lydia stepped in and help. I didn't participate in getting them gifts. I don't want to waste my money on arrogant vampires (Marcus was the exception).

I had observed Lydia. She didn't seem to fit in with some of them. She was friends with Jane and Alec. How can a sweet person be friends with a sadist? According to Esme, different people can be friends.

Lydia would spend time with me and my adopted siblings but she would mostly spend time with Aro, Sulpicia, Caius and his wife, and the Volturi guard. She would follow either Aro or Sulpicia like a shadow. It didn't seem to bother them.

Lydia is a smart person and she had many paths before her as a human it seemed. Why would she let Aro make her a monster like the rest of them? It seemed like Aro turned Lydia to experiment to see what would happen if he turned a High-Functioning Autistic teen into a vampire. That thought disgusted me.

Yet, Lydia believed most of the same things they did. Like Caius, she believed that our world must be kept a secret and I heard her tell Felix the other day, "If I see an Immortal bozo try to expose our kind, I will personally see that Aro and Caius give him or her justice". Lydia also believed that Humans were a natural prey to vampires. She would sometimes brag about the humans she drained but she didn't brag about it as much as Aro, Jane, or Felix. Like Caius, She thinks second chances are dangerous to give.

The members of the Volturi family coven usually never go out. However, I would see Lydia sometimes practicing battle moves that Caius must have taught her. She seemed like the one who would go out with the guard to deliver justice.

Lydia also shared some personality traits with Aro. They were both confident and exuberant. They liked the Arts, and they read about events in history. The only differences were that Lydia wasn't as arrogant as Aro and she was more technical savvy then he is. I heard that he needed both Sulpicia's and Lydia's help when he e-mailed us. The only modern technology he knows how to use is the Telephone. It seemed that the technical savvy ones in the Volturi are Lydia, Sulpicia, Demetri, Heidi, and Felix.

Although Sulpicia was an ancient vampire, she knew how to use modern technology. Someone must have taught her and she would sometimes help people how to use it.

Lydia seemed to have all the personality traits of the Volturi leaders: Confident and Exuberant like Aro, Serious like Caius, and sometimes quiet like Marcus.

* * *

I was walking towards the living room when Felix passed by. "I hear that Lydia has a crush on you", remarked Felix. I responded, "Yes". Felix then looked at me and said, "I hope you don't feel the same. Lydia and I may be 'Off' right now but we will soon revert back". I told him, "I have no reason to take your mate". Felix didn't seem convinced and he told me, "Of course there might be a reason: Lydia is smart, feisty and pretty. I am sure you like a girl that is like that" . He gave me a threatening look and said, "One of these days, if I have the excuse to, I will break you apart. Besides, I and Lydia are not steady mates yet". He gave me one last threatening look and walked off.

I feared this would happen. Felix heard of Lydia's infatuation to me but he had me take the fall for it. It was Lydia who had a crush on me, not the other way around. I had managed to get on his bad side.

* * *

As I went to the living room, Rosalie and Jasper were watching _Cinderella Man_. A few minutes later, Caius came in the room, holding two parcels and he muttered, "They don't know how to use their time wisely. They are wasting their time by staring at a boom tube". Lydia, who was sitting at the recliner, reading _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, _spoke up, "Caius, as I told you 20 times, it is a television not a boom tube. They are just watching a movie that is too serious for this time of year".

Caius put the parcels by the tree and said, "Says the girl who watched _Titanic _yesterday. Tonight, you have to study Beethoven". Lydia groaned and said, "I know enough about Beethoven and besides, it is Christmas".

Caius changed the subject by saying, "How many times have you read that book?". Lydia answered by saying, "It is good to start over a book series". Caius looked a little irritated but said nothing.

"Well, I will be off and don't look what is in those parcels", said Caius and he walked away. After Caius left, Lydia muttered, "Scrooge". We then heard Caius respond softly, "I heard that".

Lydia then put down her book and then she left the room. "Where are you going?" Rosalie asked her. Lydia replied, "I am going to get a snack".

After Lydia left the room, Sulpicia came in and said, "Perhaps you should watch something that is happy". "_Cinderella Man _has a happy ending", replied Jasper.

"I know but what is depressing about it is that it is based on a true story. We remembered the Great Depression quite well. We had no secretary because we had no paper money to pay a secretary", said Sulpicia.

"Well, you have a point ", said Rosalie. So we started watching _101 Dalmatians _instead. I remember when I and my family first saw it when it first came to theaters. Alice was bugging us by singing the _Kanine Krunchies _song from the movie.

I then left the living room to go wandering around the estate. I unknowingly found my way to a small round end to a hallway, leading to studies. Despite the danger, I snuck into the room whose door had a carved 'A' on it.

Aro's study looked a little like Dumbledore's office in the _Harry Potter_ films, except that it had a phone and file cabinets.

I went to one of the filing cabinets that was marked _records on vampires _and opened it. There were lots of manila folders in there. Some had the names of my family members.

Curiously, I picked up a folder labeled _Lydia._In the folder were a lot of papers and two pictures. One of the pictures had to be taken when Lydia's heart was still beating. The picture showed her with brown hazely eyes. I then looked at one of the papers and read the following…

_Name: Lydia_

_Human name: Lydia Juliet Renaldi_

_Birth date: 2/10/91_

_Date of Transformation: the first Thursday of July_

_Creator: Aro_

__

Transformation Type: Venom injection via butter fly needles

_Age turned: 16_

_Type of vampire: Succubi/Asperger_

_Coven: Volturi_

_Origins: Came here as one of the humans that Heidi rounded up. Only survivor of the meal. Stayed three weeks as mortal until turned._

_Special Abilities: Visual Telepathy, Illusion of Lightheadedness, High pain Tolerence, Pure Logic, Interpreter correction, scent masking, scent differentiation, persuasion, and excellent memory._

As I read that information, I was surprised at the amount of special abilities. Vampires usually have one or two special abilities and Lydia had a total of nine.

Of course, legend says that the _Asperger _vampire had more special abilities then the average vampire. They were said have a high intelligence quotient. However, when these rare vampires were first classified, no vampire was allowed to create one of these rare vampires, due to the high intelligence and the amount of special abilities. Yet, Aro created Lydia, who was autistic as a human, into one. Aro is also a collector of vampires with special abilities. It seems Aro created Lydia for his own ends.

"Fascinated, Edward?", I heard Aro from behind me. I turned to see him standing in the doorway and walking towards his desk.

"I didn't mean to pry", I told him. "It is alright", Aro said and he sat in his chair. He continued to say, "Lydia is a rarity. It would've been a waste if she became dessert, despite that the scent of her blood was so tempting". I was too silent for words and Aro continued to talk, "She is also like a surrogate daughter to me, filling that void that me and Sulpicia couldn't have. Her gifts make her an intriguing immortal. She also fills some joy here, despite the fact that Marcus is still depressed. Since Lydia came, some of the possibilities became from fantasy to truth".

Hearing this made me disgusted. He is taking advantage of an innocent girl who would've been many possible things as a human. Since her heart was no longer beating, her future career paths are blocked, and she will not have her heart stop beating the normal way: death at old age.

"Why won't you go and have fun with your siblings", Aro said in his usual cocky manner. Glad that I couldn't hear him speak, I left the study and back into the living room. Lydia was the only occupant in there now. She was watching a documentary on the Renaissance era and she was eating a sour lifesavers and she was drinking pomegranate grape juice mixed with human blood. I wanted to curl my lip in disgust at the fact that she mixed juice with blood but I didn't say anything.

"Hey, Edward", I heard Lydia say. I went where she was but kept my distance. I couldn't afford to have literally Felix break my neck. Seeing her eat lifesavers I pointed out, "Does it taste like dirt to you?". Lydia looked at me and said, "It tastes like dirt to you, but to me it tastes good to me. If I drink human beverages and eat human food, it dissolves when it reaches my immune system".

I thought for a moment and asked her, "Do you know the real reason why Aro has you in the Volturi?". Lydia looked as I had just insulted her. She reacted by saying, "Are you insinuating that Aro is using me for my special abilities. He is like a second father to me. He has helped me through ups and downs". I then said, "He is the reason why your family is dead. You gave up morality for the illusion that eternal youth is a good thing. He wants you for your special abilities, not to fill the void he didn't have".

All of the sudden, Lydia shouted, "DON'T LIE TO ME!". She then ran from the room and Caius came in hearing her shout. "Edward, that wasn't a smart thing to do. As a result of her disorder, she sees things differently, her brain sends her mixed and different signals how to react", Caius said firmly. I said scoffing, "Does vampire venom cure autism". Caius responded, "Only venom cures physical injury and mental illness. Autism is a _neurological _disorder that has NO cure. Not even venom can cure it".

Hearing this made me feel stupid. I wrote a paper on this disorder and here was Caius telling me about what autism is. Caius then said bitterly, "No one wants to learn things the hard way", and he left the room.

After he was far from the room, I left the room also. As I left the room, I intercepted unfriendly glares from Jane, her brother Alec, and Felix. It seems they heard what was going on in there. I then heard Felix's triumphant thoughts….

_Lydia will not like you any more_

During the last three months of the year, I tried refraining from my mind reading ability because as it was Christmas time, I didn't want to hear from what I might get from my family. But here, some thoughts are important to hear.

I went to the library where the older vampires were convening. As I came in, Carlisle and Esme looked at me troubled. I read their minds and found out that Caius had told them what had happened.

"Edward, I know your intentions weren't mean but you should at least apologize to Lydia", said Esme. I responded, "I wanted to tell her the truth".

"Did you read Aro's mind?", Carlisle asked. I shook my head no. "Edward, when I was here from 1767 to 1790, Aro and Sulpicia sometimes talked about their frustration about not having children. Aro told me when he was human, he got married to the daughter of a family friend. Unfortunately, He lost his wife and baby girl to childbirth. Even though it happened in his human years, he still remembers it. Whenever Sulpicia would see a pregnant human woman walk down the street on a cloudy day, she feels like she is missing out what women enjoy. Aro may have Lydia here for her abilities but he loves Lydia like a daughter. I heard that Lydia is the only member of the Volturi he is really protective of. If she goes anywhere, he has a member of the guard go with her so that no one will take advantage of her. Lydia also reminds Aro of his long deceased sister Didyme, who they lost thousands of years ago".

I couldn't blame Carlisle for his compassion.

I also heard stories of vampire couples who wanted to have children that they went as far as creating an immortal child or kidnapping a full-term pregnant woman, that they would take the baby out before killing the mother.

"I will apologize", I told Esme and Carlisle. Esme smiled and said, "I am glad you are. Lydia is a sweet girl. Alice likes her company". I couldn't disagree. Alice and Lydia are good friends.

I left the library to find Lydia. I tracked her scent to a double-doored room that was across from the room where the Volturi guards convene. I opened one of the doors.

It was a large marble room that had a couch, exercise equipment, and a box of stuffed animals. The way the room looked, it could be the place where Lydia goes and blows of steam. I looked up and I saw her doing a gymnastic on a bar a little ways below the ceiling. She had her feet on the bar and she fell back, keeping her feet on the bar, until she hung upside down. She then looked at me, looking startled, then she fell from the bar and landed flat on her feet and she straightened her posture.

"What are you doing here?", Lydia demanded. She apparently hasn't gotten over what had happened. "I came to apologize", I responded. Lydia then replied, "I forgive you, but why to you hate Aro so much? He has done nothing to you".

"Since he heard about mine and Alice's abilities, he has asked us to join him. The only reason why I don't is that I don't want to lose my regard for human life", I said. Lydia raised a eyebrow and asked, "When did he start asking you and Alice to join?". I responded, "In 1965, when me and my family were in Indianapolis, Indiana".

"Wow, that was a long time ago", Lydia responded.

"To us, it seems like yesterday", I replied. When someone gets older time passes fast in a blink of an eye that it seems impossible.

"What is your special ability?", Lydia asked. I didn't want to tell her but I wanted to be honest. "I can hear what other people are thinking", I said. As a response, Lydia looked amused and asked, "Do you read minds the way Aro does?".

I knew that was coming. I then responded, "I don't need to use my palms to hear what you are thinking. I can stand from a distance to hear what you are thinking at the moment".

"If you can read minds also, then why does Aro want you to join?", she asked. I replied, "The reason is because my gift differs from his". Lydia then said, "Alice seems to know what might happen next. Is she a physic?".

"Alice can see the future but her visions are based what other people decide", I responded.

"So, you can hear what I am thinking and she can see what my plans are?", Lydia asked me. "Since you think in pictures, it is hard for me to understand what you are thinking. I can hear some parts of your mind but then I can't hear the rest. As for Alice, you are a fast decision maker and you change your whereabouts here so fast, she has to ask someone where you are", I said. Lydia said, "With you and Alice's abilities, it seems like you know what you will get for Christmas". Of course, this was a difficult time of year.

"Lets go in the family room to see what the others are doing?", Lydia suggested. We left the room.

* * *

We went into the living room, where my siblings were watching _Rudolph_. Emmett however was at the table doing homework but it wasn't bad as it was in the 60's. In the 1960's, we would get lots of homework, even during break. At least I and my siblings had time since we don't sleep, while our mortal classmates groaned in complaint like our present ones do now.

"Lydia, I was wondering if you can do my Pre-Calc homework for me?", Emmett asked. Even though he learned it for years, he likes to joke around at times. Lydia rolled her eyes and said, "I don't know pre-calc because I didn't take it and the reason why I didn't take it is because I was only in high school for one year. Being a vampire does that to you. I liked school but I don't miss the homework. Besides, you were in school for decades. You should know these things".

She had a point and it got tiring knowing the same things over and over again. While Aro invited us to come for the Holidays, he mentioned that Caius wanted us to bring any homework we were assigned over break. He doesn't like to see young people to spend all their time glued to a television and computer screen. He calls it "A waste of time".

Jane came in the room and said, "Lydia, Caius wants you in the library. He says it's study time". Lydia groaned and said, "He is a scrooge for letting me study Beethoven when Christmas is just three days away. Besides, I know enough about Beethoven". Lydia then left the room.

It seemed that the Volturi were a group of dark grey clouds while Lydia was a white cloud among them. She is different.

* * *

**Felix's threat to Edward is like a foreshadowing (If you have seen **_**The Twilight Saga: New Moon**_**, I hope it might a little easy).**

**The next chapter is back to Lydia's.**

**Thanks reviewing. **


	18. Lydia: Christmas Day

**Again, this is Lydia's POV. Then after this chapter, it will revert back to Aro's**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Lydia: Christmas Day**

Today was the day that I was looking forward to. However much to my disappointment, Caius wanted to wait 'til the afternoon to open gifts. He wasn't as enthusiastic about the holiday like most people here. Luckily, Alice will solve my boredom.

Rosalie, Alice, and I watched some Christmas movies in my room, away from the tempting gifts. When I was human, I would sleep on Christmas Eve night, wondering what I got under the tree. After the morning, I and my family would go to my mom's uncle's house for a celebration. I liked going to these events, but they were a bit boring.

At 11:00 Am, I, Alice, and Rosalie were watching _The Nightmare before Christmas_. "You should've seen Alice when this film came out. She likes to get _Nightmare _stuff from Hot Topic", said Rosalie in a annoyed way. Rosalie was a serious one who didn't like to joke around much, unlike her mate Emmett. Alice was as outgoing and bubbly as I am. I was lighthearted too but at times I get serious about important things. I then wandered in my thoughts.

Edward was a boy who was considerate but unsure if his current life is a good thing. He sees himself and his own kind as monsters, soulless and dangerous but I couldn't agree. I liked him but I also have feelings for Felix.

Felix was at times a constant boaster, a fierce vampire who liked to use his strength on enemies and to people he doesn't like, but to me he is gentle, and affectionate, despite the fact that our relationship was off and on.

Edward, however, was like a nighttime sky with beautiful stars. He was modest and he kept to himself. He played the piano like no other. His voice velvet and smooth, and his hair, a nice bronze color to it. He is beautiful but he is unsure of himself. I might have to boost his self-confidence one day.

It was an infatuation. An Infatuation I shouldn't be having. I hope that Felix does nothing stupid and that Edward will be smart enough to stay away when Felix is in a crappy mood, a mood that he sometimes breaks things, but luckily, Felix doesn't want me around when he is mad. He fears if I get in the middle of one of his tirades, I will get hurt. Do other vampires feel like this for their mates, even if the relationship isn't steady?

I then concentrated on the movie me and my new friends were watching. We were at the part were Lock, Shock, and Barrel were formulating a plan to kidnap Santa, when Jane slipped in the room and said, "Aro says it is time to open gifts", then she turned and walked away.

I, Alice and Rosalie left my room to the family room.

* * *

After we entered the family room, Alice and Rosalie sat with their mates while I seated between Aro and Sulpicia. "Who would like to pass out the gifts?", asked Sulpicia and Rosalie volunteered.

I got a lot of presents but I don't want to take all day saying what I got. Some of the presents I got was a Gucci certificate from Sulpicia, a book about the history of Italy from Caius, A pamphlet of wise old sayings from Marcus, and from both Aro and Sulpicia, a beautifully carved music box with engraved words, _You will always be precious in our hearts_.

The rest of the day was spent socializing with others and when the sun started to set, other elite covens came to celebrate the holiday.

* * *

As the Christmas gala was going on in the grand hall, I was on the balcony, looking at the houses outside. Humans were celebrating the holiday as well and they were unaware of the supernatural event outside of them

"Lydia?", I heard Felix ask as he came by my side. I looked at him and said, "Hello, Felix". After a few moments Felix turned to me and said, "I still don't know why you that Edward Cullen. He has no life and besides, three days ago he got you upset by making you think that Aro is just using you for your special abilities".

I looked at Felix and said, "I know it I was upset, but _He _didn't get me upset". Felix responded, "He should be smart enough to know what makes people like you upset. If he makes you upset again, I will break his neck. You know I will never say things to you that will upset you". I didn't like the violence he threatened to Edward but I responded, "I know I am infatuated with Edward but I shouldn't. Edward is not like you. You are optimistic and you encourage me. You hate it when I get hurt emotionally and If I get threatened by another vampire, you do that person justice".

Felix smiled and said, "I also came out here to give you something". He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it and in there was a golden locket that was probably old-fashioned. I murmured, "It is beautiful". I turned around as Felix put the locket around my neck. The locket went well the gold 'V' pendent I was wearing.

When I turned to face him, he remarked, "You are beautiful tonight". I smiled at him and said, "I get that all the time, especially from you. Felix leaned his close to mine and his lips touched mine. We kissed deeply as I put my arms around his neck.

We then broke from our kiss and I looked into Felix's eyes and said, "Lets go in and enjoy the gala". He smiled and we left the balcony into the ballroom.

* * *

As we entered the ballroom, we intercepted a few smirks from Demetri and Alec. Felix went to Demetri and said, "Not a word". Smiling, I went to the punch bowl to put some blood in a goblet. Felix was talking to Demetri when Jane came up to them and said, "Felix, Demetri, It is your turn guarding the doors". Demetri and Felix left.

I drank from my goblet, when I sensed Edward's presence. "When you and Felix left the balcony, his thoughts were distracted but not from you", Edward said. In other words, he knew of me and Felix's short but pleasant moment.

"You are not going to tell your siblings what happened?", I told Edward. If he told, Emmett would be embarrassing me. He had a reputation for that.

"I wouldn't, besides I am annoyed by Emmett's habit of embarrassing girls", Edward told me.

Even though I still felt that unneeded infatuation, I told Edward, "Someday you will find your mate".

Edward smiled and said, "Believe me, It would be easier for me If I wasn't chased by girls all the time". I then said to him, "We always have a person we are meant for".

Edward then said, "I might as well leave your side, because I don't know when Felix is going to come back in". I then responded, "Okay", Edward left to talk to Alice and Jasper.

I hope Edward will find the confidence he needs and that Felix doesn't do anything stupid.

I then left the refreshment table to join a relaxed conversation with Heidi and Renata.

* * *

**The part of that sentence **_**His thoughts were distracted but not from you**_** means that Felix was thinking away from everything else but Lydia.**

**The first 18 chapters covered a little bit of one year, but the next chapter will indicate the start of 2009 (I couldn't think of events that will happen in 2008 for the Volturi).**

**You may notice that this fanfic. Is straying from Aro a little bit but he will still have a important role.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	19. Aro: The Start of 2009

**We have jumped to the year 2009, as I couldn't think of events the year before. This is in Aro's POV. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Aro: The start of 2009**

As the New Year gala wore on, I looked back at the previous year. Last year was uneventful. No vampires caused trouble or tried to expose themselves. Jane was furious about having nothing to do but she managed.

Lydia had thrived as an immortal and her gifts were useful and still are. She would tell me what other people were thinking visually so that I wouldn't use my special ability all the time but my Tactile Telepathy ability was a blessing to me. Even though I was limited to physical contact, I could read every thought and see every memory a person possessed. Lydia also suggests what the wisest thing to do is. If you ask me, Lydia's intelligence saved her life when she first discovered our existence. Without her intelligence, she would've been dessert for sure.

Lydia and Felix's relationship has not become steady but I hope they do become steady mates. When they are together, they only go far as snogging. Felix tells me he is trying to be a gentleman. To her he is but he can be volatile when on defense mode but not to her.

Lydia also communicates with the Cullens, either on the computer or cellphone. I am glad that she found some friends outside of Volterra. She hopes to go to visit Forks, Washington someday and see them. It would be good for her to go out someday, even though she goes to malls in Florence on some Friday nights to cure her boredom.

Then I focused on my surroundings, the clock said 11:58. Two minutes before the start of 2009. Tension was filling. For humans, they would make a resolution on what to change about themselves. I don't believe in resolutions because sometimes, some people don't stick to them.

Then the last 10 seconds of 2008 passed by and unlike humans, our countdown was silent and when the clock struck 12, the bell was rung and 2009 came. I've been around for a total of 3,309 years and to me the thought was enthralling.

* * *

The next day, at 10 AM, I was in my study. Always on the second day of the New Year, I keep record on the population of vampires on this earth.

Then I heard a long lost voice call my name. "Aro, why did you do this to me?", I heard my long dead sister say to me and I saw her. She looked solemn and she was dressed in black. I looked at her and said, "Didyme, I was selfish and I'm sorry". She shook her head and said, "You always find ways to secure status and get what you want, Aro. I will never forgive you". Then she disappeared.

I then buried my face in my hands in guilt and despair. Why do I let my greed and selfishness get in the way of those I loved the most?

I had fond memories of Didyme. In my human years, I would play with her when she was young and I would help her pick apples and peaches from the trees in our family's ancient roman estate. When I became a vampire, Didyme thought I died and my supposed death left her in despair. She saw me as not just her older brother but a protective friend. 15 years later, she was almost a young woman and I turned her, hoping she would have my gifts. Instead, she possessed a gift that made everyone happy. She then met Marcus and it was love at first sight for them. They would hunt together. One night in particular, she and Marcus had a confrontation with another male vampire who fancied Didyme. Because if this, Marcus came with the theory that this vampire killed Didyme out of jealousy. However, that vampire was later killed by a werewolf, the same one that tried to kill Caius.

After Didyme became a vampire, I made a habit of watching my family from the shadows. One night, my mother was dying of old age and I came to stand by her bedside, hoping she won't notice me. Surprisingly, she looked at me and smiled. She said to me, "I always knew Jupiter would let you take care of us. Aro, my son, you have kept us alive and in good spirits". She thought that the roman god Jupiter had sent me here to see her before she died. She then said to me, "Tell your father that I always loved him". Those were her last words. She then closed her eyes and her heart stopped beating. Grief filled me and I left the house, crying tearless sobs.

Didyme's death was also a reminder to me what kind of person I really was: An arrogant, cold, selfish, and manipulative person. I wish that I hadn't killed my sister. If I hadn't murdered my own, precious, little sister, Marcus would still be the vibrant man he was and her gift will make Edward and Alice happy to join us.

I then gathered myself together and resumed what I was doing. After updating the vampire population, I left my study to go to the library. When I got there, Marcus was sitting in his usual chair, looking at the jar of Didyme's ashes. That wave of guilt washed over me again and I left the library. I then went to the throne room and sat on my throne. Caius, who was sitting beside me said, "What is troubling you?", Even though Caius was cold and bitter, he sometimes asked people if they were okay.

Not wanting him to know my guilt and grief, I told him, "I am just stressed". He didn't look convinced but he didn't say anything.

What people don't know is that my life as a vampire hasn't been perfect. No one has a perfect life. Nothing is perfect.

* * *

**Just to let you know, Aro didn't see his sister, he just saw a vision of her. Aro fears that his pride will make him lose everything he loves. **

**In Aro's day, when he became a vampire, the Romans worshipped the roman gods Jupiter, Mars, Venus, and Juno (But their Greek names are Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite, and Hera)**

**The next chapter, be prepared, because a familiar event from **_**New Moon**_** is coming up, one that relates with the Volturi.**


	20. Aro: Edward's Request

**This is my 20****th**** chapter. Whew! **

**As I told you last chapter, this takes place in one the most dramatic events of **_**New Moon**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Aro: Edward's Request**

Today was April 14th, 2009. I knew the date because it is St. Marcus day. This holiday started out as a plan to establish secrecy for the vampire world. Marcus posed as a missionary to pretend to wipe us out in Volterra. Marcus's disappearance from the human world was made everyone think he died from the scourge.

Jane went out of the throne room to take a break while Alec took his turn to stand in the throne room.

Lydia was standing at her usual place in the throne room. Today, she wore a dark red velvet blouse with large engraved gold buttons. The blouse stopped at her thighs. She wore black dress pants and on her feet, were high heels that had small rubies at the toes. Over her blouse was a black velvet cloak that was quarter length and her long hair was at its usual loose curls.

Then, there were two pairs of footsteps coming. Jane came in the room and following her was Edward Cullen. As she came in the room, she said, "Master, someone wants to see you".

I stood from my throne and said, "Edward! It is a pleasure to see you again after the holiday of 2007". Edward looked at me and said, "I came here to give you my request".

Edward looked like he was in a state of depression. His shirt was scruffy and torn in some places. His pants were dirty as if he ran through terrain and from wearing them all the time.

I asked him, "What is your request?". He responded, "I came here for you to end my life. I see no reason to live". Lydia gasped and I was surprised. Why would he want to have us kill him? It would hurt my old friend if that happened. "You want to die? You committed no crime". Caius then said, "Maybe he is here to confess for a wrong we didn't know about".

Edward then said, "The reason is that my girlfriend, Isabella Swan, who I and the people who knew her called her 'Bella', has committed suicide by jumping off a cliff. Alice saw it happen through her sight. It was my fault that Bella died. I left her in September, a day after her birthday. I wanted her to live a normal human life without interference from the supernatural".

A vampire with a human? It was a crime, but yet interesting. I pulled out my hand to read his thoughts and see his memories. What I found was surprising.

Some of his memories were with a human girl with mahogany colored hair and eyes the color of chocolate. In his memories, was him saving the girl from a van with his natural talents, him and the girl lying on a meadow, dancing in a outdoor gazebo, Edward standing in from the human protectively and pushing Jasper away from her as if he was going to attack her, and finally, a memory of him in the woods standing in front but a great distance from the human like he was leaving.

I let go of his hand and told him, "We will think about it". I returned to my throne while Edward left.

"The crime he committed was being with a human who knew about us somehow", said Caius. I responded, "He came here to have us kill him. I know it is a crime to be with a human, but we can't kill him for losing the one he loves". Marcus then said, "Besides, we don't have the cause to give him justice. We must have cause". Caius, acting as if Marcus never spoken, said, "It is petty why he wants to have us kill him. Since his human girlfriend is dead, we can't worry about exposure". Whenever Marcus spoke, Caius acted as if Marcus wasn't there. I said, "We will not execute him, besides, it would be a waste if he did?". Caius rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Then, hearing our thoughts, Edward came in the room, looking dissatisfied with our decision. "So you've made up your minds?", he asked us.

I responded, "I'm afraid your particular gifts are to value to destroy, but if you are unhappy with your lot, join us. We will be delighted to utilize your skills. Won't you consider staying us?". Lydia smiled at those words.

Edward then responded, "You'll know what would happen anyway". Marcus then responded, "Not without cause".

Edward then left, dissatisfied. I looked at Marcus and said, "Such a waste".

After Edward left, I said to one of my guard, "Santiago, tell Felix and Demetri to watch for any signs of exposure". He bowed and left the room.

Lydia said grimly, "I think it is obvious why Edward would choose this day to show himself. The streets will be full of people celebrating St. Marcus Day". I can see she had a point. The streets of Volterra will be filled by people celebrating the holiday.

Today was going to be interesting, whether I liked it or not.

* * *

**I hoped you guessed correctly. The Next chapter will be in Lydia's perspective and I hope you know what is coming up next chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	21. Lydia: Edward's Human Girlfriend

**This is a continuation of the last chapter. **

**As I said last chapter, it will be in Lydia's POV.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Lydia: Edward's Human Girlfriend**

I couldn't believe that Edward would want Aro to kill him. It was a shocker. I was glad that Edward found someone but now that this Bella was dead, he felt suicidal.

Caius said losing a lover due to suicide is a petty reason to die. However, whenever it comes to losing a loved one and being depressed, Caius does not understand. When Marcus has those episodes of mourning for his wife Didyme, Caius scoffs and tells him to move on after millennia of depression and also tells him that he also should've moved on millennia ago. If Caius loses Athenodora, he would understand how Marcus feels.

It was 30 minutes after Edward told us his death wish. Aro was getting impatient. "What is taking so long?", Aro asked himself. Edward wanted to die and he wasn't exposing himself yet, which was a good thing. "Jane, go see what is taking so long and take Lydia with you". Jane bowed her head and said, "Yes, Master".

I left my spot on the stairs to the dais by Aro's throne and followed Jane from the great hall.

* * *

"Why would anyone want to kill them self because of their mate's death? Sounds like Romeo and Juliet if you ask me", said Jane. I nodded in agreement.

We passed the lobby to the elevator. "Hello, Gianna", Jane said. Gianna nodded. Jane and I entered the elevator.

As the elevator went down a level, we put our hoods on our heads.

The elevator opened and Jane opened a barred door that obscures the elevator. We went up the ancient stairwell to the marble hallway.

As we went around the corner of the hallway, we heard Felix say to someone, "We wouldn't".

Felix and Demetri were talking to Edward, Alice, and a human girl. Jane and I lowered our hoods to our shoulders. Jane said, "Enough", while I said, "Felix, Demetri, I hope you are not making a scene". Edward looked at us and said, "Jane, Lydia".

The human girl who was standing next to him closely had long mahogany hair and brown eyes that were the color of chocolate. She was wearing jeans and a button-up dark green shirt. She wore sneakers but no socks. Her hair looked like as if she just ran a long distance. Did Edward find someone else already or was this his girlfriend that supposedly committed suicide? I couldn't tell. The scent of her blood came to my nostrils. It was sweet, like dessert, but I was going to feed in a few minutes. Two year old vampires have little restraint but I had a lot of restraint. According to Aro, I act as if I was around as long as he has, considering my intelligence and my high restraint.

Jane then said, "Aro sent us to see what was taking so long". She looked both at Felix and Demetri and started to lead the way. Edward followed immediately, knowing what gift she possessed. The human looked confused and Alice told her, "Just do as she says". Edward, Alice, the human, Felix, and Demetri immediately followed Jane. I waited until I was side by side with Felix and I followed.

Felix handed Edward a red robe and Edward pulled it on. We went around the corner of the hallway until we reached the ancient stairwell.

Jane said to our guests, "Go ahead", and Edward, Alice, and the human went down the stairs before we did. "Don't be scared", Edward said to the human. The human girl asked him nervously, "Are you?". Edward replied, "No". At those words, Jane scoffed. She liked people being scared.

We stopped at the elevator and Felix moved the barred door. The elevator opened. "Thanks, Felix", I said to him, flashing my smile. Felix smiled back and said, "You're welcome, Lydia".

Felix, Demetri, and I filed into the elevator. Jane gave Alice, Edward, and the human an intimidating look before they went into the elevator.

The human girl must've felt awkward as the elevator went up a level. Being the only human with a elevator full of vampires must be awkward, except that Alice and Edward are "Vegetarians".

The elevator opened and we followed Jane into the lobby. As we went past the lobby, Gianna stood from her desk and greeted us in Italian. The human looked at the secretary curiously as we went through the marble foyer leading to the throne room.

"Is she human", the human girl asked. Edward responded, "Yes". The girl responded, "Does she know?". Edward responded again, "Yes". Then the human said, "Then why would…She wants to be". Demetri replied, "And so she will be". Then Jane said, "…Or Dessert".

I kind of sniggered. Her blood did smell sweet but she was a nice person.

Jane then opened the double-doors to the throne room and we entered. Alec, who was standing by Caius' throne, stepped down from the dais and said, "Sister, and Lydia, They sent you both to get one and you bring back two", then seeing the human, he said, "And a-half". I then said, "Alec, it is three if you count correctly". Chuckles then filled the room.

I noticed that Sulpicia and Athenodora were now in the throne room. Today, they were wearing black cotton, Victorian-era sundresses. I took my place by Felix near the door.

Aro stood from his throne and said, "What a happy surprise!". The human looked at him nervously, like fear. Aro stepped from the dais, his hands clasped together and said, "Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful!".

So this was the human that Edward thought died. The way Aro said her name, it sounded like he said, 'Beller' instead of 'Bella'.

Aro came towards Edward, Alice, and Bella and he said, "I love a happy ending". He pulled Edward's hand in his to read his mind. Bella gasped as a result. "They are so rare". Aro and Sulpicia believed in happy endings. However, Caius believes that happy endings don't exist, that they just come from fairy tales.

Edward looked at Aro for a moment. Aro said, "_La Tua Cantante_. Her blood appeals to you so much, it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her". As he said those words, he looked back and forth to Edward then Bella.

Edward, looking uncomfortable by Aro's comment, said, "It is not without difficulty". Aro replied, "Yes, I can see that". He chuckled, looked at Bella again and then looked at Edward's hand

"Aro can read every thought I ever had, with one touch", Edward explained to Bella. Reading Aro's mind, Edward said, "And now you know everything. So get on with it". Aro smiled and said, "You are quite a soul reader yourself Edward. Though, you can't hear Bella's thoughts. Fascinating".

Aro let go of Edward's hand and stepped back. Aro then said to Bella, "I was wondering, if you are exceptional to my gifts as well". He held out his hand and asked, "Will you do me the honor?".

Bella looked at Edward and she nervously held out her hand to Aro. He took her hand and looked at it. The room became tense and Caius was uneasy.

After a few moments, Aro looked at the human and said, "Interesting. I see nothing". Aro let go of Bella's hand, and walked toward the dais. He looked like he was in deep thought. Then he said, "I wonder if… Let us see if she is immune to all our powers". Aro looked at me and asked, "See if Bella is immune to you, Lydia, dear".

I left my place by Felix and stood in front of Bella. I told Aro, "Yes, but I will only use one of my gifts". I didn't want to take all day using all nine of my gifts. I tried to get into her mind, to see if pictures from what she was thinking would come to me. To my surprise, her mind was blank. I couldn't see pictures from her mind.

I shrugged and said, "You are like a T.V. with no reception. Oh well, strange things can happen", and I went back to Felix's side.

At least I wasn't the only mind that was strange to Edward.

Aro chuckled. He looked at Jane and asked her, "Shall we, Jane". Jane turned her glance at Bella. Suddenly, Edward ran in front of Bella and growled, "No!"

Jane smiled her sadistic smile and said, "Pain". Edward's body jerked and Jane's smile intensified. She always enjoyed seeing people in pain. Regardless, I was her friend anyway. Edward then arched.

"Stop", Bella said desperately as Edward fell down. Alice came to his side, while Bella tried to also. Alec left Jane's side and grabbed Bella's wrist. "Stop. Just stop hurting him,please", begged Bella, restrained by Alec.

Aro looked at Jane and said her name. Jane blinked, turned her face to Aro and said, "Master?".

Edward was on the floor, gasping for breath. He was no longer in pain. Aro then said to Jane, "Go ahead, my dear".

Bella's face turned rigid as Jane glanced at her. "This may hurt just a little", Jane said. Bella nodded. Her face was saying, _I'm ready_. Jane then smiled. Bella didn't look in pain. Just like Edward, Aro, and I, Bella was immune to Jane also.

Aro laughed excitedly and clapped his hands together. Jane looked at him surprisingly. "Remarkable. She has confound us all", Aro said. When I was human, Aro told me those words. "So what will we do with you now?", Aro asked Bella. Marcus sighed from his seat, "You already know what you are going to do, Aro". Caius then said, "She knows too much, she is a liability".

I felt like I was back in time. When I met the Volturi as a human, Caius thought the same thing. He would call me a liability sometimes, and that I knew too much. Only Marcus met me later after Aro made the decision to keep me here and turn me.

Aro sighed and said, "That's true". He then gestured, "Felix". Alec turned Bella around to face Felix. Bella gasped the fear visible in her eyes. Edward growled, "No!", and he flipped Bella to where she was.

Facing Felix, Edward ran towards him and knocked him on the floor. Alice tried to help Edward, but Demetri grabbed her neck and restrained her.

Felix threw Edward off of him and ran where Edward was falling. He grabbed Edward's neck and slammed him to the floor. As a result, Edward's cheek cracked along with the marble floor. Sulpicia and Athenodora left the room to not get in the middle of the fight.

It seemed like Felix was taking his anger on Edward. The reason was the unwanted infatuation I felt for Edward. I would here Felix say sometimes that he would want to tear Edward apart one day. Now Felix thought he had his chance.

Felix then slowly came to Bella, like a lion wanting to kill. Bella gasped quietly. Suddenly, Edward rammed himself against Felix. Felix then grabbed Edward and threw him under the marble bench.

Felix slammed his arm on the bench breaking it in two. If humans fought each other this way, no one would survive. During this fight, Bella looked in fear.

Edward and Felix fought aggressively, until Felix flipped Edward over and slamming him on the stairwell to the dais, breaking it in the process. Bella gasped in horror.

Felix then brought Edward to his knees and grabbed his jaw like he was going to break it. Aro was standing in front of them, like he was carrying out a execution

"No! No! Please! Please! Please!", Bella screamed. Seeing this, Aro gestured Felix to stop. "Kill me. Kill me. Not him", Bella said breathlessly. Aro looked at Bella with surprise, and he stepped down from the dais looking at her curiously.

"How Extraordinary. You would give up your life for someone like us: A vampire. A soulless monster", said Aro. Edward, who was restrained by Felix, growled to Aro, saying, "Just get away from her". Aro continued to look at Bella. Bella then said to him, "You don't know a thing about his soul". Aro then said something in Italian. Even though I was born in Italy, some Italian language confused me. Aro then said in English, looking at Edward, "This is sadness. If only you had intention to give her immortality".

Aro then looked at Bella. He then had a look in his eyes like he was going to have dessert. A growl came from his throat and Alice said, "Wait". Aro stopped, his hand by Bella's neck and his mouth to her neck also.

"Bella will be one of us. I've seen it. I'll Change her myself", Alice said, still restrained by Demetri.

Bella moved out of the way and Aro held his hand out to Alice. Demetri let Alice go and Alice came towards Aro and put her hand in Aro's. Moments later, I saw a image placed in Aro's mind. It was Alice's vision of course.

It showed Edward and Bella running in the woods together. Edward, wearing khaki colored pants, a long sleeved shirt. Bella, a white silk dress with a light blue sash. She had pale skin and gold eyes. The eyes that belong to the Cullens.

Aro then said to Alice, "Mesmerizing. To see what you have seen before it has happened". Aro then turned to Bella, who was still looking at Alice. He then said to her, "Your gifts will make for a intriguing immortal, Isabella". As he was saying this he put his hand on the edge of her face, caressing it and she recoiled. He also leaned his head close like a lover would. I then saw his thoughts.

It showed him seducing Bella. The thought was PG-13 rated that I flinched. I can't discuss it in detail

Aro then told Bella, "Go now". He turned to Edward and said, "Make your preparations". Then Aro waved his hand and Felix let Edward go. Edward came to Bella and she looked scared.

Marcus said, "let us be done with this. Heidi will arrive at any moment". Marcus then stood from his throne while Aro had his hands clasped together, looking at Alice, Edward, and Bella. Of course, speaking of Heidi, I could smell the blood of humans coming.

Marcus then said, "Thank you for your visit". Then immediately, Caius said, "We shall return the favor. I will advise that you follow through on your promise soon. We do not offer second chances".

Our guests left the throne room, Demetri leading them. Aro then said, "Good bye, my old friends". Bella looked at him and her expression read _yeah right, jerk_.

After they left, Caius muttered to Aro, "After this meal and after they leave, I think we should have a meeting". Aro looked at him and said, "Of course, Caius".

Then Heidi came with a mass of humans and we enjoyed our meal

* * *

**When Lydia meant that Aro's thought was PG-13 rated, she meant that it was a little too graphic.**

**The rest of the story will take place during the timeline of **_**Eclipse **_**and **_**Breaking Dawn**_** only that it will be a little different, since it will be partly her perspective. The events in last and in this chapter were in **_**New Moon**_**.**

**I will end this story a day after the confrontation in **_**Breaking Dawn**_

**Speaking of **_**New Moon**_**, when Aro said Bella's name in the movie, it sounded like he said 'Beller' instead of 'Bella'. Also, When Aro was touching Bella's face, I thought that Aro wanted Bella.**

**The next chapter will be in Aro's POV. The chapter will take place after Edward, Bella, and Alice leave the Volturi estate.**


	22. Aro: Another Complication

**This chapter takes place after last chapter.**

**Again, it will be in Aro's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Aro: Another Complication**

After Edward, Alice, and Bella left the estate at nightfall, all of us (The Guard, Caius, Marcus, Lydia, Sulpicia, Athenodora, and I) went to the meeting room to discuss what happened.

As Caius, Marcus, and I took our places at the meeting table, Caius said, "We have a human who knows about us. I can't believe you let her leave Volterra alive, Aro". I responded, "If we killed her, it will be a waste. As a vampire, she holds possibilities and promises". Caius replied, "You said that about Lydia when she came, now you are saying these words about this witless mortal. I think Edward told her who he was".

Lydia, who was standing by Felix, said, "Caius, you forget that there is the internet. Bella might have gotten suspicious of the Cullen's mysterious behavior and looked up the anomalies. Besides, they live by a Native American reservation that believes in the supernatural. Bella might have heard a story from one of the residents at the reservation. Besides, she does not seem stupid. She knows what she is dealing with".

Caius replied to Lydia, "You always have an answer for everything. Humans are not that smart. As evidence, humans believe that the sun kills us and that we are weak to garlic and wooden stakes and their stupidity saves them from them knowing our existence. Humans think we are mere legend, which they should".

Lydia then said, "Humans are not dimwitted. Without Humans, there would be no cars, television, telephones, computers, electricity, airplanes, books, and more importantly, we wouldn't be able to multiply our population or have our natural prey, so don't tell me that humans are witless and dumb".

Caius then bitterly said, "What has our population and our feeding on them have anything to do with a brain? You are now a vampire and you are defending your past race. You should leave your past life behind and embrace your second life".

Lydia fought back saying, "I do embrace my new life. I just can't understand why you are bigoted". Caius then roared, "We are vampires. We have to be".

Annoyed by their arguing, I pounded my fist on the table and shouted, "Enough! I will not have this bickering during this important meeting!".

Lydia and Caius stopped arguing and looked at me. The room went still and silent. Caius and Lydia said, "Yes, Aro". I then said, "Lydia has a point. Bella could've spotted the Cullen's odd behavior and probably heard a legend from a Native American".

Caius then said, "What deadline will you give the Cullen's to turn Bella?". I thought for a while. Plans for a transformation take time. Besides, they might have too much on their plate already. I responded, "The deadline will be a year from today. I would like to give them time".

Caius stood up and said, "A year? It should be a month! You are too lenient, Aro!". I then said, "Carlisle works and Alice, Edward, Bella, and Jasper go to high school still and graduate this year. It would be wise to give them time". Caius then sat down.

Bella was intriguing as a human. She possessed the mental shield in her current mortal form. As a member of the guard, she will bring many possibilities. Then, I knew I had a fantasy about her. An unwanted fantasy. I fantasized that Bella was with me, a partner in my pursuit of power and my lover. But I was married to Sulpicia and I, a married man, shouldn't be having these thoughts. Bella is eighteen while Sulpicia was turned at 20, and I was turned at 35. Sulpicia was my life and my pride and joy.

I then pushed these thoughts about Bella. I couldn't have a fantasy bring me down, monarch wise. I also couldn't have these fantasies ruin my relationship with everyone I love the most.

I then said, "Felix, you are going to call our repair man tomorrow to repair the steps to the dais". Felix then said, his arm around Lydia's waist, "Why do have to call the repair man?". I then responded, "You flipped Edward over and landed him on the steps, breaking them, so you should take responsibility". Felix then said, "Yes, master".

I then turned to Jane who was standing by the door, holding her cat Vivaldi and said, "Dear one, you have to do me a favor. Some of my decisions I want you to make. I know Alice will be searching for my decisions". Jane said, "But, Master, you are in charge and besides it is cowardly to mentally hide from Alice". I then took a deep breath. I didn't want to be brusque with my favorite of the guard. I said, "Just do me a favor, Jane". She then said, "Yes, Master".

Lydia then said, "Aro, you punched a hole on the table". I looked down where my hand was and there was an imprint of where my fist had been to stop Caius and Lydia's bickering.

Athenodora then told her husband, "We have a human scum who knows about us. It is a good thing Lydia is scum no more, but this Bella is like the scum on the bottom of our shoes". I then asked, "Still bigoted like your husband? ". Athenodora flinched but said nothing.

Sulpicia looked at me with concern and said, "I hope today's event's will not make you stressed. I know that you are moody when you are stressed and you don't like to show your moodiness". I looked at her pretty crimson eyes and pale face. She was a thoughtful person. Why would I have fantasies about Bella when I have a caring wife? Bella belonged with Edward anyway and I couldn't break the heart of the adopted son of an old friend.

I then stood up and said, "That's it. We have guests coming in a half hour". We then left the meeting room.

* * *

I left the sitting room to find a book to show Amadeus (He was a old friend who was the leader of the Persian coven, which whom was visiting tonight), when I heard Jane shout, "Why is this human immune to me?". I tracked her to a room where the guards go to vent their anger and I stood in shock.

The walls were full of holes and neglected statues were on the floor in pieces. Jane then said to herself, "Bella, I will soon make you feel pain".

I crossed to Jane and said, "Dear one, don't fret. I know that Bella is immune to your power but look at it this way: Lydia felt no pain when you tried to test your gift on her to check for high pain tolerance. Think of this as a second time to not cause someone pain". Jane then said, "But that was different. Lydia is my friend. Besides, If Bella joins, Lydia and I will no longer be your favorites. You will be giving the praises to her like you do me and Lydia".

I then said, "Oh, dear one. I will never replace you or Lydia. You two are too gifted to not favor. Go and spend time with Alec or Lydia. That might cheer you up". Jane then looked up at me and said, "Yes, master".

Jane than left the room, but I heard her mutter, "Thanks a lot, Bella, for ruining my day". I could tell that Jane hated Bella.

Also Caius would rather have Bella die then become one of us and Athenodora agreed.

The complication was that a human knew about our existence, just like Lydia when she was mortal, but Bella lives on the other side of the world and Lydia stayed when she knew of our existence, so that will be difficult to know if Bella is keeping things quiet. One of the reasons why I didn't want to have Bella remain here is that she has a family. A _real _family. I couldn't take away the right that was taken from me when I became a vampire.

Things are complicated, like they were when Lydia came around. Only different.

* * *

**In Bella's mind, the Volturi are a threat that she worries about. To her they are but they are just doing their job.**

**The scene I made where Jane vents her anger about Bella, I was wondering If she did that after Edward, Alice, and Bella left.**

**Aro is now trying to bury those fantasies of Bella so he can live a happy life with Sulpicia.**


	23. Aro: A Newborn Problem in America

**This takes place a little before the beginning of **_**Eclipse**_

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Aro: A Newborn Problem in America**

I looked at article in the international section of today's paper in the sitting room and heaved a sigh….

**DEATH TOLL RISES AGAIN IN SEATTLE, WA, US**

The murder spree there seemed suspicious. It seemed impossible for a human or a group of humans to commit in this magnitude. It seemed like the work of newborn vampires.

A month ago, these murders started to occur. At first, it didn't seem suspicious until reports trickled in.

I put the paper down softly and said, "It seems like we have to take action. These newborns are out of control as always. We have to put a stop to this or we will be exposed".

Caius, who was sitting beside Athenodora, then said, "Why does this have to happen while we have another worry. There is a human over in America who knows about us". I nodded. It has been a month since we met Bella Swan, who knew about us. I had checked with Carlisle via telephone last week and he said Bella will be turned after she marries Edward. I will check again in September. I know that if I check every week, it will create unwanted pressure for the Cullens. No one wants unwanted pressure do they?

Lydia then said, "It seems like these newborns are created by the same person". Caius, Athenodora, Sulpicia, Marcus, and I looked at her, wondering what she meant. Caius then asked her, "What do you mean?".

Lydia responded, "One, these murders are going up, meaning that more newborns are created by the minute. Two, these murders are all in Seattle and it seems like the creator lives there". Caius then asked skeptically, "How can one vampire create many newborns?". Lydia then answered, "Unless the vampire has help. Also I think a vampire is creating an army, to avenge a what they thought was a wrong on them and yet the newborns are not keeping a low profile like they should".

To me, it made perfect sense. The reason why I think this, was when a vampire war was happening in Mexico, mostly a army full of newborns and I sent Jane and some others to sort it out.

Caius then said, "What kind of wrong would this vampire be avenging?". Even though Lydia was smart, Caius sometimes was skeptical of her opinions.

"An broken promise, A mate killed by another vampire, a grudge against a particular coven, anything", responded Lydia. Athenodora then said, "You read to many of these books". Lydia looked at her and said, "Even certain situations in fiction can become reality". Athenodora rolled her eyes but said nothing.

Caius then said, "For whatever reason, these attacks are growing and our kind will be on the brink of exposure". Lydia then continued, "If we are exposed, vampire hunts will start up again, just like in the middle ages, and the 1600's". Caius then nodded in agreement with her words.

Marcus then asked me, "Who will you send to stop this?". I knew that Jane and Alec can come in handy with their gifts. Also Felix's strength will also work and Demetri's tracking ability will know the newborns whereabouts. I responded, "I'll send Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri to take care of the problem". Caius then asked, "Who will you send to keep tabs on the situation?"

I thought for a moment. Forks was near Seattle and that's where the Cullens live. Besides, Lydia was friends with the younger turned vampires of the coven and she wanted to go there. Also, she would check to see if Bella was still human. I then said, "Lydia, I have a job for you. Go to Forks to keep tabs on what is going on in Seattle by television". Lydia then said, "If I go to Forks, Bella and the Cullens will think that you or Caius sent me there to check Bella's morality. You know how Bella fears us". I knew Lydia had a point but she also needed to get out of Volterra for a few months.

I said to her, "I would be good for you to go somewhere besides Florence. While you are in Forks, you can also do stuff with Alice or Rosalie". Lydia laughed and said, "Of course I will go". Caius then said to Lydia, "Now that you mentioned it, while in Forks, check to see if Bella is human".

Lydia then said, "Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to put that worry aside for now and worry now about what is going on in the other side of the world". Caius then said, "I been around here for three thousand years to know that that kind of choice is dangerous to make". Lydia nodded.

I then clapped my hands together and said, "Perhaps we shall go to the hall for lunch, as it is almost time".

As we left the sitting room, Lydia asked me, "When will I be going to Forks?". I then responded, "In six days. I will send Gianna to buy plane tickets to Washington state tomorrow". Lydia then responded, "Okay, but should we tell the Cullens that I'm coming?". I told her, "I think they know you are coming since Alice "sees" a person's decision".

Lydia smiled and said, "I know".

We then left to the hall to convene for our meal.

* * *

**I think the Volturi found out about the Seattle slayings by newspaper and word of mouth from other covens.**

**Lydia seems to know that someone is creating newborns and remember, one of her gifts is Correct Interpretation.**

**Next chapter, Lydia packs for Forks, WA**


	24. Lydia: Going To Forks

**This chapter is in Lydia's POV.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Lydia: Going to Forks**

I packed the last of my bags. Today, I was leaving Volterra to visit Forks. According to Edward, Forks is a small town consisting of a 3,000 and sunny days there are rare. Seems like a good place for a vampire to live among humans.

I was looking forward to seeing the Cullens, but I will miss Volterra. I know I will come back in a few months but I will miss the Tuscan landscapes and the ancient Italian architecture. I will also miss the Estate: its fancy rooms, its marble hallways, and the comfort of my room and the library. It will feel strange. Me, an Italian born girl visiting a strange country. But maybe Alice will help me adjust.

To my dissatisfaction, Aro asked Carlisle to register me at the High School there because Caius doesn't want me to waste time at the Cullen's residence all day and that while I'm at Forks, I need to study hard. I heard that I will be registered as a sophomore. This will be difficult since my final day at school was two years ago, when it was my last day of being a freshman and according to Alice, the last day at school there will be the day she, Jasper, Edward, and Bella graduate from high school, so I will not have much time at that school.

Since Forks is a small town, I know that people know I'm coming. Because I am Italian, I bet the students at Forks High School will expect to see a girl with an olive completion and a flawless Italian accent.

But I have pale skin, because of my vampire state and I don't have the accent of my fellow Italians since I picked up the American accent from movies.

I usually have self confidence but I am coming to another country.

* * *

"Call us when you're on the plane and when you are with the Cullens", said Sulpicia, as she, Aro, and I went into our underground garage. I sighed. Even though they were not my biological parents, they still act like them, to me any way. "I will". I gave them a hug. I was almost inside one of the blacked-out limos when Caius came into the garage. He had two books in his hand. "Don't forget to study these every night", said Caius. The books were titled _Famous Composers_ and _Works of the Renaissance_. Typical Caius. wanting me to study so hard and so much that I will be to stressed to do anything. I then told him, "Thank you".

"Also, if you see a dog by any chance, fight it off", Caius then told me. I sighed. Werewolves are our mortal enemies. Caius told me that they take pleasure in ripping vampires apart and that their stench provokes any being. Ever since I came here, I was careful to not use the word _Dog_. I was also careful not to talk about regular dogs either, because according to Aro, even the mention of a house dog ticks Caius off. I then told Caius, "If I see a giant wolf, it might not be a Werewolf".

I said this because when I was human in the sixth grade, my teacher taught the western hemisphere. One time, our teacher asked us to research a certain Native American tribe. I chose the Quileute. They are an interesting civilization. They believe that they descended from wolves and that their enemy is a soulless monster called the _Cold One_, a bloodsucking demon that has skin hard as stone and cold as ice, and whose attractiveness lures innocent people into a trap. When I look at it now, it seemed like some of the tribe are Shape Shifters who believe themselves as Werewolves and that they hate Vampires.

"Well, some dogs have made it to the Western hemisphere", said Caius. I then went inside the limo and Jane, Felix, Demertri, and Alec followed. We were going to the Olympic peninsula together it seems. I then waved Aro, Sulpicia, and Caius good bye as the limo drove out of the garage. We then stopped a little while because Santiago, who was driving asked Felix to switch seats with Jane so she can sit with me instead of him. Santiago probably doesn't want to see me and Felix snog from the review mirror.

It was raining cats and dogs in Volterra when the limo drove into the street. "May has been unusually rainy, which is a good thing", said Demetri, who was sitting in the seat beside the driver's.

During the drive to our private tarmac, I looked at the Tuscan fields and the walled towns. I was going to miss Italy.

We then got to the land strip, the plane shining in the rain. The limo came to a stop in front of the plane steps and Demetri came out of the limo to hand me out from my seat. I ran on the plane steps so I would escape the wetness of the rain.

As the plane took off from the tarmac, I heaved a sigh. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**The real reason why Santiago didn't want Felix to sit next to Lydia in the limo was because he was jealous. He likes Lydia too but she doesn't notice it.**

**Next chapter is still in Lydia's POV and it will a little after where this chapter left off.**


	25. Lydia: Forks, WA

**This takes place 24 hours after last chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Lydia: Forks, WA**

It was daylight when the plane landed on the tarmac. I looked outside the blacked out window and saw that a black car was parked.

I left the plane, flanked by Jane and Alec, while Felix carried my luggage. Alice came out of the car and hugged me.

"It is good to see you again", she said, while her mate Jasper helped Felix put my bags in the car.

"It's good to see you too", I responded. After my bags were put away, Alice, Jasper, and I left the private airstrip to go to Forks. While in the car, I asked Alice, "Since Forks is a small town, do people know of my arrival?". Word would spread fast in a town with over 3,000 people.

To my horror, Alice responded, "Of course. Most of the kids in my school are excited to see someone from a European country, especially from Italy". I gulped. There was no way I was going to have peace the day I come to Forks High school. I usually keep to myself since it is comfortable to me.

I then asked, "How's Edward?". Jasper, who was driving, responded, "He went to Florida with Bella to see her mom. They'll be back tomorrow". A vampire in the sunniest state of the United States? It was baffling, but of course knowing Edward, he wouldn't risk exposure, so he probably is staying indoors.

I then asked, "Are things getting worse in Seattle?". Jasper responded, "More people are being killed by the hour, the coven you're in probably is setting up a group to take care of it". I responded, "The Seattle slayings are getting on Aro's nerves. He said this is the first time in a hundred years that he's heard about happening".

Changing the subject, Alice said, "So you and Felix are now officially steady mates". I groaned. Even though Alice was my friend, there was no way I could keep anything secret from her. According to Edward, she hates surprises. According to Sulpicia, we always have surprises in life, mortal and immortal.

We then passed a sign that said **YOU ARE NOW ENTERING FORKS, WA. **

After passing through the urban area, we drove through a wooded area, probably leading to the Cullen residence. After going around a curve in the road and I saw a large house come into view.

Jasper then pulled the car in front of the house. As I got out, I looked in awe. It was a wooden structure with windows showing the front of the house. I could see why they lived outside of Forks. I then saw Emmett running down the stairs and coming out of the door.

"Hey, Lydds. So, still dating that hulking Volturi guard?" I rolled my eyes. Why does Emmett embarrass people with innuendos? I told him, "Still your immature self, Emmett?". I grabbed my purse from the car and went in the house. As I got in, I took my shoes off. I couldn't risk ruining the Cullens' floor.

I went up the stairs and I went to a living room. I was greeted by Carlisle and Esme. "Lydia, how are you, dear?", asked Esme as she hugged me. I then shook Carlisle's hand and said, "Aro told me to send you his regards". Carlisle then said, " I wish you would convey mine to him". I then asked, "Do you have a phone? Aro and Sulpicia wanted me to call them as soon as I got here".

Esme then said, "The phone is in the kitchen, dear". I responded, "Thank you" and I left the living room.

To my surprise, the kitchen wasn't hard to find. It was a large room with a counter in the middle. On the counter, was a black cordless phone and by it, was a phone book. In the phone book, were phone cards, one of them to Italy. I grabbed the phone and dialed the number to my coven. I waited until Gianna answered and said, "Hello". I said, "Hi, Gianna, this is Lydia, is Aro available?". Gianna answered, "Yes, you will be on his telephone line shortly". I was on hold for two minutes until I heard Aro answer, "Hello, Lydia. Are you at the Cullens yet?". I answered, "Yes I am". Aro said, "I am glad you are there safe. Besides, everyone misses you already". I said, "I know. And oh, Aro, Carlisle sends me his regards". Aro then said, "I hope everything turns out smoothly for you there and if anything happens, call me, Caius, or Sulpicia". I said, "Okay, Aro, bye".

He then said good bye and I hung up. I left the kitchen and I then stood in front of Alice. "I picked a room for you, I hope you like it", said Alice in her usually perky manner. She led me up a stair case and led me to a room. As I entered, I looked around in amazement.

The room had lavender walls and the wall that I was standing in front of was made of clear glass. On the east wall was a sleigh bed that had red bed covers on it and green pillows. The west wall had bookshelves on either side and in the middle of the west wall was a flat screen which was a little smaller than the one in my room back home. By the bed was a white, round, chair.

"I know you like to lie on something while you read and we moved some of the furniture out of the room because you like extra space to walk around", said Alice. I told her, "Thanks". Alice said, "I'll leave you here to unpack", and she left. I looked at the east wall and there were my suitcases, waiting to be unpacked.

I then sat on the bed and I grabbed my cell-phone from my purse. I looked through the contacts until I found Edward's cell number and I pressed 'call'. I waited for a few moments until I heard Edward answer, "Hello?". I said, "Hi, Edward, this is Lydia. I made it to Forks". Edward then responded, "Well, I hope Emmett isn't driving you crazy". I then said, "His use of innuendos gets me annoyed. I can see why Aro doesn't ask him to join". Edward kind of laughed and said, "Believe me, Aro wouldn't want a goof-off to be in the Volturi". In a way, I agreed.

I then asked Edward, "How is Florida?". Edward responded, "Sunny. Very Sunny. I am glad I'm in doors". I then said, "Will you tell Bella I said 'Hi'?". Edward said, "I will and oh. Lydia. I want you to listen to me", I said, "Okay". Edward then said, "Be careful while here in Washington state . Not everyone you see is going to like your arrival. There is a group of people who hate people like you and me. They will do anything to see that you are destroyed". I didn't have to ask who. The Quileute 's reservation isn't far from Forks. I then said, "Okay, I'll be careful". Edward said, "Good. Tell Carlisle that I and Bella will be back tomorrow night". I said, "I will, Edward. Bye", and I hung up.

I felt a burning in my throat. The last time I drank blood was before I packed for Forks. I could go to Portland to hunt there but I didn't want to disappoint the Cullens. I then left the bedroom to down the stairs and to the living room. Emmett was watching a college football game and Carlisle and Esme were reading. I asked, "I hate to ask but do you have red-cross packedges?"

* * *

I felt better and fed after I drank blood from a bag. I watched the T.V. in the Cullens living room (Rosalie got annoyed of the Football game and told Emmett either to change the channel or have someone else watch the T.V.).

Alice then came to the living room and said to me, "I am going to the store to get some hair care products, and do you want to come with me". To me, going to a store here in this small town was better than being cooped up in here all day. I then responded, "Sure". I quickly grabbed my purse and my black over coat and headed out the door.

As I got into the garage, Alice gave me a box of blue color contacts and said, "You might want to wear these. I'm sure you wouldn't want people to stare at you". I had color contacts but they were on my bathroom counter back in Volterra.

I then put on the contacts. Alice drove out of the garage and we headed to the highway.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay.**

**For the next chapter, the POV will be a surprise.**


	26. Jacob: Do Bloodsuckers have special need

**You may think this strange: Jacob willing to talk to a vampire. This is just character development**

**Even though I am a Team Edward and Team Volturi girl, you can't forget the wolf pack can you?**

**So, Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Jacob: Do Bloodsuckers have Special Needs or is it Just Me?**

I looked at the surging waters below the cliff I was standing. "Jacob! Go ahead and jump!", called Embry, which reminded me that it was my turn to jump from the cliff into the water. I then did a cannon ball jump from the cliff.

To a human, the water would be cold but since I'm a werewolf, I can stay warm due to my body temperature of 108 degrees. The disadvantage for having this body temperature all the time was that I would be sweating during the summer months, even though summers here in this state aren't as hot.

While I was in the water, I was thinking about Bella. I couldn't understand why she would fall for a bloodsucker. Does she know how dangerous they are? The mind reading leech she was with always got on my nerves. He would get in my head and annoy me by telling me my own thoughts. It wouldn't surprise me if Bella's leech boyfriend killed her. Whenever Bella would call, I wouldn't pick my phone. I wanted to test her. Still, Bella was my friend, so why was I ignoring her? Part of me would want to hit myself for ignoring her, while the other half didn't care.

Tonight, I am planning to call Bella to tell her what I think, but I might be having plans tonight.

* * *

We were all in Emily and Sam's place eating Emily's big muffins, when Sam said, "I have some important news to tell. You might have heard the rumors around here that someone from Italy is coming to Forks for a short time and I can say they are true. Since this girl is staying with the Cullens, we know that she is a vampire".

Great. A Italian Leech is in Forks. Is this the same Leech that Bella tried to save her bloodsucker boyfriend from? Well, according to Sam, this bloodsucker is only staying for a short time and I asked him, "So when is this Leech going to leave?". Sam answered, "Around mid-August I heard".

So the reservation and Forks will be in danger from this parasite for four months. Brilliant.

Then, Sam said, "The rumors also said that this girl has a very mild form of Autism. The Cullens might have told her about the Treaty but she probably took it differently. So, if you see her in La Push, explain why she can't be there and kindly escort her out".

A Leech with Special Needs? This was surprising. Of course in the 50's, someone created the legend of a vampire known as the _Asperger_, a vampire that still had Autism and was said to be lethal. To me, this type of legend is just a myth created by some prejudiced lunatic to explain why Autistic people should be institutionalized.

I then said to Sam, "So, we are going to let this parasite walk around free? A lot of human lives are at stake!". Sam then said, keeping his calm as he always does, "If she does kill someone in La Push, she probably wouldn't know it is our territory. Autistic individuals see things differently. It may surprise you that this vampire still has Autism, but most likely she does". I then said, "Why do we believe in the legend of the _Asperger _vampire? The myth was just created to demonize the Autistic community".

"Jacob, you may think that since that legend was created in the 50's. Autistic individuals can't be reasoned with the same way normal people are. I doubt that a Autistic vampire could reason the same way".

Tired of hearing Sam's senseless speech, I got up and said, "I am going to get some air", and left.

I got on my motorcycle and started the engine. I had to warn Bella about this new Leech if Sam wasn't going to.

* * *

As I got to Bella's house, I noticed that Charlie's police cruiser and Bella's rusted out truck was in the drive. Good. Bella was here so I could warn her of the new danger.

I got in the house and as usual, Charlie was watching football. "Hey, Jacob. How are you doing?", Charlie asked. I told him, " Bella in her room?", I asked. She was probably in room doing homework.

Charlie answered, "No. She is in Florida with Edward visiting her mom. They will be back tomorrow night". So, Bella's leech boyfriend was with her in Florida. Was he going to change her there, since the treaty just covered the Forks area and La Push?

"Well, thanks for reminding me. I got to get back", I said to Charlie. He then said, "Tell Billy I said 'Hi'". I then said, "Okay", and I left the house.

I got on my motorcycle. Instead of going back to La Push, I was going to the Thriftway here in Forks to get a few necessities and snacks.

* * *

I could tell it was rush hour as I drove my motorcycle through the freeway. As I drove by a car, I heard the driver yell, "Hey, kid! Wear a helmet!". Yeah, like I would get hurt.

As I got to the Thriftway parking lot, I noticed a black Mercedes parked in the front of the store. I could think of only one family who would own such a vehicle. Instead of turning around, I parked my motorcycle in the second row and went in the building.

As I got in the store, I smelled the reeking vampire smell. Two leeches were here but obviously female. As much as I hated Vampires, I couldn't fight vampire girls, except for the redhead that was after Bella.

I passed by the necessity aisle when I saw the fortune telling Leech looking at hair care products. Female Leeches can be so vain.

I immediately went to the snack aisle when a saw what I would consider the last person to look at candy.

She had long hair that was in loose curls. I couldn't tell if it was a dark blond or a light brown. She was wearing jeans that could've come from a designer store in Europe, most likely Italy. She was wearing a long black over coat that was double buttoned. She was a vampire. I could smell that, but something about the way she was moving her right leg surprised me. She was shaking it like she was nervous or thinking. I only saw her from the side but I could see her shaking her leg. Could Leeches be in constant motion while standing? I've seen vampires in constant motion while hunting innocent humans but I never saw them in constant motion while standing.

I don't know what made me, but I took a step closer to this vampire. It seemed like she was trying to choose a certain product she liked or trying to choose between two choices of candy. Without thinking, I asked her, "What are you trying to buy?".

The vampire looked at me like I surprised her. I expected her to give me daggers and walk off like I get from most vampires but she stayed put. She then said in a bell ringing voice, "I am trying to choose between sour life-savers and air-head sour strips". She didn't even wrinkle her nose when she looked at me. She was talking to a Werewolf for goodness sakes!

To my surprise, I kept talking to her. I then said, "Buy both, if you can't decide". She then said, "Well that is a good idea. Thank you". She looked like she was turned while she was a teenager like I am. Vampires can be so cruel, especially turning 16 year olds into vampires. It also looked like she was wearing blue contacts over red irises, which explained why her eyes were a violet color.

I was going to leave until the vampire said, "Do you live in Forks?". It looked like she wanted to start conversation. Despite that she was something I hate so much, I couldn't be rude, so I said, "Well, not exactly. I live in a reservation". She then said, "Do you live in La Push?".

Boy she was smart. I said, "Yeah".

The vampire then said, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lydia. Lydia Volturi". Lydia, what a pretty name, for a vampire at least. I then remembered that I have two girls in my class named Lydia. Lydia's last name sounded Italian. Could she be the Italian vampire that Sam was talking about?

Being polite, I said, "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black". She then said, "Nice to meet you", and she took my hand and shook it. I wanted to coil away from her hard, cold hand but I had to be polite. She then asked, "Do you go to school in Forks?". I then said, "I go to school on reservation". Why was I letting my guard down and telling this to a leech? Well, something about this vampire made me not hostile. She then said, "I don't want to go to school on Monday". I asked, "Why?".

She responded, "Because, I'll be in the center of attention all day Monday and I'll be asked questions about Italy". To be sure that this was the vampire that Sam talked about, I asked, "When did you come?". She answered, "I just came today. My father wanted me to get out of the house for a while, so I came here. Carlisle Cullen is an old friend of my father. I am staying with the Cullens until mid-august". So this was the vampire that Sam was talking about. Then, Lydia asked, "Do you know the Cullens?".

I was going to be honest but Lydia seemed so sweet, so I said, "Yeah, I do". To my surprise she said, "You sound like you hate them". I must have said the words grudgedly and didn't know it. I then explained, "Well, I have a rivalry with one of the Cullens". To my surprise, she answered, "Let me guess, you and Edward are competing to get the girl". How did she know? Did she read my mind?

She then said, "I hope my Autism doesn't get in the way". That would explain the leg movement. I was doing a research project on Autism and a classmate had it. Sam was right. She did have Autism. How could a vampire be so cruel to turn a girl with Special Needs?

Then, Alice, the fortune-telling leech came around the corner and said, "Lydia! What are you doing?'. Lydia said, "I am just making conversation". Alice then said, "Lydia, you can't talk to him. He'll expose who you are to every sane person", and she dragged Lydia off.

I hoped what had happened was just some nightmare but it wasn't. I shrugged it off and went to get myself a bag of Doritos and I went to the necessity aisle to get myself some deodorant.

I then went to the checkout lane to pay for my stuff when I saw Alice and Lydia leave the checkout lane next to the one I was waiting in. Before leaving the store, Lydia gave me a glance and then Alice told her like you would to a kid, "Lydia, come on".

Instead of feeling loathing for Lydia like I did for every vampire I come across, I felt sympathy. She didn't seem to fit in the life of a leech.

Lydia seemed smart, had a good future, a wide range of opportunities as a human. This girl was now stuck feeding off of humans forever. A girl smart like Lydia shouldn't be a bloodsucking demon like she is now. She deserves far better than that.

I then left the store after paying for what I bought and got on my motorcycle to go back home to La Push.

* * *

I got back to Sam and Emily's house and Seth, the youngest and the newest of the pack came out and said, "Jacob! Where were you? You missed Jared and Paul's arm wrestling match". I looked at him and said, "I bet it was a sight", and I went in the house.

As I went in, Quil said, "Where were you, Jacob? You had been gone for a hour?". I then said, "I just went on an errand". I then sat down. I must have looked upset, because Sam said, "It looks like something is bothering you".

I then said, "How can a bloodsucking leech be so heartless to turn a special needs girl into a vampire?". Sam then said, "Was it the vampire that just came? Where did you see her". I responded, "At the Thriftway in Forks with one of the Cullens. She was turned at sixteen, like I am. She is so smart too. I can't believe her life will be forever wasted".

"Jacob, that's how vampires are. They take away a future", said Sam. I knew he had a point on that one. The blond haired leader of the Cullens took away the futures of his so called family members when he turned them. I then said, "How more cruel can a leech get?"

"I can't believe we are talking about people with special needs. You were the one who didn't believe about the legend of the _Asperger _vampire, Jacob", said Leah. I then said, "Well, some vampires should be dealt differently than others". Leah then said with her usual surliness, "I can't believe you are sympathetic to that Italian bloodsucker. You are usually the one who hates every vampire you see".

I started to tremble and then Sam said, "Enough. Give it a rest. Besides, we have patrol to do".

I and the rest of the pack left the house and phased in the trees.

* * *

**Another update won't come until next week, since I will finish **_**A Rose of Clarity: A 'Phantom' Story **_**and the first chapters of **_**Amoure Italia **_**and **_**A Race against Time**_**.**

**Jacob will soon bond with Lydia friendship wise and her existence will question his own beliefs about vampires, but he will still fight the ones that harm the lives of humans.**

**Also, even though Sam Uley does not trust vampires, he knows Autistic people interpret things differently, which means if Lydia crosses the treaty border, the wolves have to gently push her out instead of tearing her to pieces.**


	27. Jacob: Close Call

**This is still Jacob's POV and t****he next chapter will be Lydia's**

**I decided to update now since I just published **_**A Race Against Time **_**and completed _A Rose of Clarity: A 'Phantom' Story_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Jacob: Close Call**

I walked around the trees on four legs. Being a wolf, things tend to look small then usual. I picked up Embry's thought from a few inches away.

_Uh oh. I smell a vampire hear_

_Yep. Smells like it_, I heard Jared mentally. Which leech was here tonight? If it was Lydia, I would run to her before the others did and I would gently push her out of La Push, but since she had Autism, she would take it as an offense. Since when did I care about a bloodsucker's feelings? I guess that Lydia wasn't as easy to hate unlike most leeches.

I then heard Sam's thoughts

_Smells like the redhead we been chasing_.

So the redhead leech named Victoria was here? But her scent smelled far away, as if on the other side of the treaty border.

Then, her scent got closer, which means she was heading towards here and then bam! I could smell her on the border.

We ran to the border to get to her before she entered into the rez completely. I heard a woman say, "She'll get away!". Esme from the Cullen coven?

Then me and Paul went out of the trees and tried to get at the redhead. At the other side of the border, I saw the Cullen coven running, trying to get Victoria also. Among them, I saw Lydia and she wore different attire then the ones I saw her in at the Thriftway in Forks.

She wore leather pants that hugged her legs and on her feet were leather boots. She also wore a leather jacket and under there, was a red tube top that seemed to be hiked up.

I then heard the blond male leech who they called Jasper say, "No she won't". They were desperate to get to Victoria also.

Me and Paul tried get at Victoria, but boy, did that red haired leech escape our teeth. She then jumped back to the other side of the border. The Cullens started chasing her. I and Paul then waited until Victoria jumped back to the border so we can get our teeth on her.

Then, we saw her running towards the border with Lydia chasing her. Unlike the rest of the Cullens, Lydia seemed more eager to catch the redhead, like she committed a crime or is committing a crime.

Then, Victoria jumped to the border. At last I could tear her with my teeth. Then Lydia, who was across the ravine, coiling to spring. If she was going to jump to La Push to detain the her out but if she crossed Paul or Leah, they would tear her to pieces.

As Lydia jumped to the treaty border, I heard Esme say, "No, Lydia, No!". Before Paul could get to her, I ran where she was in mid-air and had her land on my nose. "What are you doing, Jacob! I'm trying to catch a criminal here!", she yelled as I put her down in the shallow water. Wait. Did she call me Jacob? She just met me while I was in human form. So how did she know it was me in the form of a giant wolf?

She also called the redhead a criminal. Was Lydia part of vampire royalty? Well, I don't think there is a royal vampire family, since leeches are hard to control. I might ask Lydia, just in case, since she is smart.

I gave Lydia an apologetic look that said, _You shouldn't cross here. I'm sorry_. She seemed to understand my expression and then she said, "Okay, Jacob", and then she flitted away.

I got to ask Lydia some questions.

* * *

**The reason why Lydia was more eager to get Victoria was that she saw images in Victoria's mind as she was chasing her, which means she knows that Victoria is the one creating the Newborn Army in Seattle.**

**I changed the chase scene where instead of Emmett almost crossing the treaty border and almost clashing with Paul, I had Lydia almost crossing the treaty border and landing on Jacob's nose since it makes more sense since the Cullens didn't tell her about the treaty yet.**

**Also, the reason why Lydia knew the big russet wolf was Jacob was because she saw his mind.**


	28. Lydia: A Different Day

**This is Lydia's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Lydia: A Different Day**

Today was the day. I am going to be a sophomore at Forks High School. I had been dreading this for days.

It has been two days since I nearly crossed to La Push. Afterwards, Carlisle explained to me of the treaty they have with the Quileute wolves and Jasper told me to not tell either Aro or Caius. But I knew these wolves were not real Werewolves, since their blood has a tint of human in it unlike true werewolves (I knew this because Caius keeps trophies of when he hunted werewolves to near extinction).

Edward came back Sunday night and his family members told him about the Saturday night incident and I had to stand there listening to Edward's babbling ("That dog could've killed you", "I'm glad you didn't phone Caius and whine", ). Edward got annoyed when Alice told him I met and talked to Jacob at the Thriftway. Edward really hates Jacob, not just because he thinks he is a werewolf but also because he is a romantic rival.

* * *

"I'll take Lydia to the High School before I pick up Bella", said Edward to Alice, as he gathered his school supplies. Alice had brought my school supplies a few days before I came here. She knows what I like.

Today, I was wearing a dressy designer, black blouse, and designer jeans. Some of my clothes are still in Volterra since they would look to conspicuous, due to the old fashioned look. But I still brought my Volturi pendant with me, since I'm proud to be in that particular coven. I then put on blue tinted contact lenses over my eyes to hide my red irises.

The outfit I wore Saturday night is still being washed in the washing machine, since I landed on Jacob's nose in his wolf form. "It might take a few months to get that doggy smell of your outfit", said Emmett joked constantly. I disliked his sense of humor, including his constant use of innuendos. Emmett is surely not Volturi material.

I gathered up my school stuff, shrugged on my black overcoat, and went to Edward's Volvo.

* * *

Edward was silent as he drove me to the school. I saw images in his mind, depictions of him wishing to break Jacob's neck.

"Thinking violent thoughts aren't going to help". I told Edward. He then said, "Do you know what that dog would've done to you? He would've ripped you to pieces and Carlisle would've called Aro with bad news". I then said, "Jacob only had me land on his nose and he put me down gently". Edward said, "You don't know him like I do".

As he said it, we were in the Forks High School parking lot. I got out of the car and I told Edward, "You can't hate someone just because they like the same person you are dating". Edward then asked me, "What makes you believe that?". I then said, "Marcus. He is the one with wisdom", and I shut the car door.

The parking lot wasn't as full, which was good. I head towards the steps that went up to the school entrance.

I got in the building to find the office, which wasn't really hard to find. I went to the office.

In the office, was a woman that looked to be either her 50's or 60's. As I came forward to the desk, she asked, "How can I help you, dear?", I responded, "My Name is Lydia Volturi, I'm new here".

She replied, "I have your schedule right here", and she went to her desk and pulled out a sheet. After it was handed to me, I looked at it. I had Chemistry 1st hour and after that was American Literature. To my dread, I had Gym before lunch. Along with my schedule, was a sheet that my teachers have to sign.

The secretary led me to my locker, which was by the gym. I had no trouble getting my locker open, since I know how to use locker combs.

I put my coat, and my binders with the exception of my Chemistry binder in my locker and I closed my locker. All I was carrying was my Chemistry binder, my schedule, a teacher signature slip and my Versace purse.

I couldn't walk around like a fool, so I found the library and went inside. There were a few students in there, probably studying. I sat at one of the tables that was by the door and read a book.

Twenty minutes passed and I noticed that the school was filling up with students. I closed my book and started to walk in the hallway. While I was in the hallway, I heard a blond haired jock say, "There is a La Push teen in front of our school. Did you see what motorcycle he has". Hearing those words, I went to the school entrance outside and I saw Jacob by the bikes and by him was a motorcycle that looked like it was fixed.

I went down the school steps and he seemed to know I was coming, since he turned his head. I asked him, "What are you doing here, Jacob?". He responded in his usual manner, "I am waiting for someone". I then said, seeing Jacob's thoughts, "You want to warn Edward about what happened Saturday night, do you?".

Jacob sighed and said, "I was worried that the others might have gotten a hold of you first. You are too smart to get hurt". That was strange coming from a guy that usually hates vampires, while I was one. I then told him, "The treaty doesn't make sense to me". He then said, "You'll learn. I also have some questions but I might not have time right now to ask".

I replied, "I'm not allowed to give my Cell number or my E-mail address. Safety reasons you know". Jacob then said, "Okay, well I'll give you mine. Do you have a piece of paper?".

I pulled out my notepad and pen from my purse and gave it to him. After he finished writing, he got tense. I turned around and saw Edward's Volvo park in the school parking lot. Jacob gave me back my notepad and pen and said, "Lydia, get in the building".

I then said, "I will not let you cause a scene". I heard two car doors open and close and I saw Edward coming towards Jacob, his face all hostile and beside Edward was Bella, who was walking by him nervously. Like me, she was afraid that Edward and Jacob would make a scene.

Edward then told me, "Lydia, get to class". I replied, "I will not allow a fight to occur". Bella looked at me nervously, the same way she did the rest of my coven when she came to save Edward. Bella then asked Jacob, "Jake, what are you doing here?".

Jacob replied, "I'm here to warn you". Edward then said hostily, "You should just leave, now". I came between them in case a fight should happen. Jacob replied to Edward about Bella, acting as if I wasn't there, "She has a right to know". Bella said, "What?".

Edward then explained to Bella, "Lydia almost crossed the treaty line and bumped into Jacob. Nothing bad happened". Bella said, "Oh". Jacob said, "So, you didn't know?". Bella then said "No, but I want to ask you something, Why won't you answer my calls?".

Jacob didn't say anything and turned to leave. Bella then said, "Wait". Edward said, "Bella, don't". Bella then replied, "Do you trust me". Edward then said, "I wasn't questioning your trust, Bella. It's him who I don't trust".

Bella then walked away and climbed on the back of the motorcycle with Jacob and he sped off. Edward then said to me, upset and irritable, "Let's get to class" and we entered the school building. Luckily, Edward doesn't know that Jacob gave me his cell phone number and his e-mail address.

* * *

As I entered the building, I noticed that some of the students gave me curious glances, as I tried to find my first hour classroom. The classroom was by the biology room, and I went inside the chemistry room. I gave my slip to the teacher, who signed it and gave it back to me, gave me my chemistry book and showed me my seat. Luckily, I sat in the front. As the other sophomores, filed in the room, they gave me curious glances.

As class started, I found out that there was a test in chemistry, obviously one I didn't study for since I didn't know about it. My teacher gave me the option of going to the library, which I did.

As I entered the library, I noticed Alice and Jasper sitting in a table. I went and joined them. "What are you doing?", I asked. Jasper replied, rolling his eyes, "Researching for an essay on the Civil War".

Of course Jasper knew about the Civil War, since he was a Major in the Confederate Army.

Alice asked, "Why did you talk to Jacob?". Shoot! I said, "I was wondering why he was on these school grounds, so I asked him if he was waiting for someone". Alice said, "Jacob is not a good person to talk to". I said, "To you he may not be, but he is 16, like the age I was turned". Jasper replied, "Just because he is 16 doesn't mean he's not dangerous".

The Cullens hated the La Push shape shifters. These weren't Werewolves. Caius would also make the assumption that the shape shifters are Werewolves due to the transformation to a big wolf.

55 minutes passed and the bell marking the end of first hour rang. "I'll pick you up after fourth hour when lunch starts", says Alice as she and I grabbed our purses and left the school library with Jasper.

In American Literature, we were reading _Of Mice and Men_. It wasn't hard to understand, since Caius would have me read a book every night during study hour. Still, thinking of Volterra made me homesick.

Third hour was Geometry. I am good with Algebra but when I was human, I dreaded taking Geometry.

Fourth hour gym was quite hectic. Since I was new here, I just had to watch. They were playing Ping-Pong. For a vampire, it was figuratively nauseating to watch.

After gym was Lunch. Luckily, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I were the first in the lunch line. I looked at Edward and he wasn't in a good mood. He was still upset that Bella ditched school to spend the day with Jacob.

Today's lunch was pizza, French fries, and chicken patty. As we went to the lunch table, I told Edward as we were sitting down, "You need to calm down, seriously. I hope what happened this morning didn't affect your productiveness in class". Edward said, "If you understood, you would say differently". I rolled my eyes.

Then four students, obviously seniors, came and sat with us. They were all human I could tell. One was a girl with brown hair, the other, the blond haired jock I heard talking earlier, and two Asian students, a boy and a girl.

"Hello, Alice!", said the brown haired girl. "Hello, Jessica", replied Alice. I then learned the names of the rest of the group sitting at the table. "So, did you see that Indian teen at the front of the school this morning?", asked Mike Newton. Jessica said, "Yes, he looks buff and he has a nice looking motorcycle". I replied, "Did you see that Bella left with him and she was the only one wearing a helmet? Jacob looks like he likes to live dangerously". Edward tapped on the floor and his expression was irritated. He didn't like to hear Jacob's name. Boys can be such douches at times.

"Yes, it does look dangerous", replied Jessica. Then she said to me, "Wait. Are you from Italy?". I nodded. "You don't sound Italian and are people in Italy supposed to have olive complected skin?", asked Jessica. Not wanting to cause exposure, I said, "I'm part albino and I pick up the American accent from movies". Jessica replied, "That's interesting". She seemed too chatty. I am outgoing but I would mostly rather keep to myself.

I ate my lunch as I heard the others talk. They would sometimes change the subject or talk about random things in the middle of a topic.

After I ate, I took my tray and dumped the left overs and put my tray away. After lunch was history on the Eastern hemisphere. They were talking about WWI. I rolled my eyes as the teacher went on and on as if we didn't have a clue. I already knew about what this teacher was lecturing about since Caius taught me about WWI during those 2 hour long study hours at night.

My last two classes were Art and film class, which were unusually uneventful for me since I like drawing and filming my own videos. When the final bell rang, I left my last hour class and waited for Alice, Jasper, and Edward at the school entrance. When they came, we left the school building.

"Tonight, I have to do an essay on the Treaty of Versailles. Five paragraphs long. Luckily, it is due on Wednesday", I said to Edward as we came to his Volvo. As I got in, I noticed he slammed door on the driver's side. "Edward, you need to cool down", I said. He then replied, "I'll drop you off at the house. I have to see if Bella is safe".

Dumbfounded, I said, "You want to go on a suicide mission? You act as if Jacob is a dangerous criminal. He is just 16 and he probably didn't want to be what he his?". Edward didn't say anything but I could tell that he was angry.

He drove the Volvo from the school parking lot in a hurry. I looked out at the moving landscape and as the woods drew near, I was homesick for my Italian home.

Edward changed his mind as he drove in his family's garage. He knew I had a point about not wanting him to break the treaty and go on a suicide mission.

I then went in the house. I was thirsty, again. All I ate was human food, which still tasted good to me but didn't satisfy me. I then left my stuff in my room and went in the kitchen to help myself with bagged blood.

I then went to my room to do homework.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long, as I was busy updating **_**A Race Against Time**_** and doing my first few chapters for **_**Amoure Italia **_**(A story that is coming out March 7****th**** ), which is a Aro/Bella love story.**

**Speaking of **_**Amoure Italia**_**, Lydia will be in that story but she will have a minor but important role.**

**Today is my birthday, which I am happy.**


	29. Lydia: Scent

**This takes place right after last chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Lydia: Scent**

As I was doing my homework, I got a little tired. I then picked up my cell phone and I found the piece of paper with Jacob's cell phone number and e-mail address. I dialed his number. To my surprised, he answered. "Hello?", he asked. "Hi, Jacob", I replied. He responded, "Whoosh. For a moment I thought Bella's bloodsucking boyfriend somehow found out my number". I then said disapprovingly, "You better not say that word". He said, "Sorry. I'm used to saying it".

I then asked, "So what did you and Bella do all day? Did you two get reckless with motorcycles?". Jacob responded, "We just hung out and talked". I then asked him, "What are you doing now?" He paused, and then he replied, "I'm just hanging out in my room. What are you doing?".

I sighed and said, "I have to do an essay on the Treaty of Versailles, which is due this Wednesday". Jacob replied, "Boy that is quite a treaty". I replied, "What is it with you and treaties anyway?".

Jacob replied, "Well, they have to be followed. If a treaty is broken, wars can break out. Besides, I can't have the Cullens change Bella since the treaty doesn't allow it". I was baffled. The Volturi, where I'm from, gives a human who knows about our world to either join the vampire world or die. I replied to Jacob, "Are you too young to worry about these things? Also, we vampires have secrecy to maintain". I heard Jacob spit something out in shock. "Secrecy. What do you mean by secrecy?", asked Jacob,very confused.

I then heard Edward coming upstairs. I replied to Jacob, "Sorry, I have to go. Edward is coming". I heard Jacob reply, "Darn it. Well, I'll talk to you later". I shook my head in disapproval at his language. I then replied, "Okay, Jacob, bye", and I hung up.

Edward then came into my room. His eyes were black with thirst and he looked worried. "What is wrong, Edward?", I asked concernly. He replied, "Someone's been in Bella's room". I then went downstairs to see a nervous Bella sitting on the couch next to Alice. Jasper and Emmett came in the room. Jasper said, "He went east but I couldn't track his scent anywhere after that".

"Someone is orchestrating this", said Carlisle. "Is it someone we know?", Alice asked. "Is it Victoria?", asked Edward. Alice replied, "I would've seen it". Edward then asked, "The Volturi?". Oh boy. I knew this was coming. Alice shook her head and replied, "No . I would've seen. I have been watching Aro's decisions". I mentally snorted. That will do no good since Aro is having Jane make some of his decisions for him, since he is mentally hiding from Alice.

"I will have Lydia go to Bella's house just in case", said Edward. I left the house with Rosalie.

* * *

We flitted to a medium sized white house. Parked in front was a police cruiser. Since Bella's father is the chief of police in Forks, we had to be careful.

I climbed to the side window and I flipped into Bella's room. I inhaled deeply, to see if I could recognize a scent. The Volturi guard has many people in it and to my surprise, I couldn't recognize a scent from a member of the Volturi guard.

I shrugged and Rosalie and I flitted back to the Cullen house. "I don't think it is a good idea, Bella", I heard Edward say as Rosalie and I entered the room. The Cullens turned their anxious glances at me and Rosalie as we entered. "Is it the Volturi?", Edward asked. I replied, "I couldn't recognize a scent. Besides, if Aro did send someone to check Bella's morality, he would've told me".

Bella then said, "Perhaps Jacob could see who it is". Edward snarled at the sound of his name. Annoyed, I said, "Edward, come on! Jacob is only 16 and you're 109". Edward growled at me and I crouched to spring. The Volturi side of me was about to come out. "Don't test her, Edward", said Carlisle. Aro told them that I get upset or angry easily if provoked.

They then decided that Jacob will sniff the vampire scent. To me, Victoria's creation of a newborn army and her vendetta against Bella made perfect sense. To me, it seemed like she created the army to distract the Cullens so she can kill Bella. I could compare Victoria to Lord Voldemort from _Harry Potter _with no problem.

* * *

**This chapter was short due to imagination loss.**

**I got **_**Amoure Italia **_**up now, since I was inpatient to wait until March 7****th**

**Today after school, I going to see **_**Gnomeo and Juliet**_**.**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading. Keep doing so.**


	30. Lydia: Annoyances

**For those who like my OC Lydia, I will continue this story.**

**NOTE: The story will end a day after the events of **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, as I originally planned**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lydia: Annoyances**

"I hope that this situation is over, by the time _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _comes to theaters", I commented, as we were leaving Bella's home. Edward was fuming as Bella told him and Jacob that she is Switzerland for the time being, but Edward knew that Bella had a point.

"This is serious", Edward told me. I replied, "Such a waste. All this being riled up". Edward stopped the car and replied, "You are hanging around Aro too much". Of course, being with a particular coven for two years.

"Will you please stop", Bella told me and Edward. She seemed to be getting irritated by me and Edward's exchange, which was a little heated.

Of course, I couldn't tell Bella about Victoria's plan. Bella was too focused on being protected by that vampire that came to her room. Unless that that vampire worked for Victoria.

I, however, was still mad that Edward thinks that Aro was behind someone going into Bella's room. Just because a random vampire went into Bella's room doesn't mean that Aro or Caius has anything to do with it. Jeez.

I continued to stare at the car window as we headed to the woods, outside the border. There was Jacob, only in Khakis and tennis shoes, leaning against a red car. The Volvo stopped and Edward got out of the car with Bella. I had no desire to hear the coming conversation. I do not want to get in the middle of a love triangle.

After a few moments, Edward got into the Volvo and drove off, with me with him. I could see violent and temperamental thoughts in his head. "Still unwilling to work with Jacob?", I asked him from the backseat.

Edward scoffed and replied, "At least you have no troubling love life". I replied, "I have two hulking vampires fighting for my affections, and I am sticking to Felix. Besides, speaking of which, I am going to call him or Jane, asking them why they haven't extinguished the problem in Seattle yet".

I reached for my cell phone in my purse and dialed Jane's number. However, I got her answering machine, but I didn't leave a message, knowing that sometimes she doesn't answer them back.

I closed my phone and said, "I couldn't get through". Edward scoffed and replied, "Brilliant". However, I was worried too, as Aro or the guard is always quick to get rid of supposedly risky vampires, vampires that don't hesitate to expose our kind. This is very out-of-character.

Edward soon drove the Volvo to the Cullens garage. As I got out after the car came to a complete stop, I said, "I will give you one advice: lighten up". I soon grabbed my purse, completely left the car and slammed the door shut.

I entered the Cullen house and I was greeted by Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. "I tried to call Jane to see why she, Felix, Alec, and Demetri haven't taken care of the problem in Seattle but I have gotten her answering machine", I told them.

"Did you leave a message?", Alice asked me. I replied, "No, because sometimes she doesn't answer, so if I did and if she never answers back, well, what a waste". Rosalie commented, "You are acting a little too much like Aro".

Agitated, I replied, "How?". Alice replied, "Well, you are saying phrases, that seem obvious as if they came from way before I was born, you say that phrase a lot, and you are very confident". I replied, "I have always been self confident, even as a human".

I then left the living room to go upstairs. I went to my room and sat on my bed. I decided to think for a moment before I got up and left my room. Was I starting to act like Aro? However, Edward and Bella saw him as the "bad guy", which he isn't.

But since Alice can't see Aro's decision because he is having Jane make some of his decisions, but what is more creepy, is that he knows her more than she does herself. He has said that on numerous occasions.

"Wait, are you saying that the notoriously bad story on , _My Immortal _is art? Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were notoriously OOC, Voldemort spoke like he was from a Shakespearean play, and the Mary Sue, Ebony or is it Enoby Darkness Dementia Raven Way, was expected to do Harry Potter's task: Killing Lord Voldemort. It seemed like the author was self-inserting herself in _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_, except that Voldemort comes back in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_", I heard Alice say to Emmett.

Although I agreed with her mentally.

* * *

"Have you contacted the Volturi?", Jasper asked me. I replied, "I tried to call Jane, but I just got her answering machine". Alice said, "I am checking Aro's decisions but I am getting nowhere".

"I think the Volturi are behind it", Edward brought up. I replied, "Look, just because Bella is afraid of my coven doesn't mean that the Volturi are breaking their own laws in order to see if Bella is still human".

I left the room, annoyed by Edward. He was getting very annoying. As Jane says, boys can be insufferable douches at times. I went upstairs to my room and took my cell phone from my pocket. I looked at the clock. It said 9:30 PM.

I dialed Jacob's cell number and put the phone to my ear. The phone rang a couple times before I heard Jacob say from the other line, "Hello?".

I replied, "Hello, Jacob". Jacob responded, "Oh, Lydia. Busy haven't you? Trying to watch for that Leech". I replied, "Jacob, please".

Jacob replied, "Oh, sorry, I mean Vampire. Why are you and Bella so sensitive when you hear that word?". I replied, "Oh, Jacob, stop being immature. You know why Bella is sensitive to that word".

"Well, it is just out of habit", Jacob replied. I was silent for a few minutes and sensing my silence, Jacob said, "Well, it seems that I shouldn't be putting you in the middle, as you just came last week".

I nodded and replied, "Sure. I might have to hang up, as Edward might hear me talking to you".

"Yeah, he is always nosy, as he reads minds", Jacob replied. I laughed knowing its truth, and said, "Okay, I will talk to you later. Bye", and I hung up.

I then saw Alice at my door. I knew what that meant: Stand outside of Bella's house to see if that vampire came back.

* * *

**I am glad I got my inspiration back for my story. As for updates, I will be slow in updates, as I will start my senior year and I need to get good grades in order to graduate. Last year, my grades dropped, as I dedicated my time on instead of doing my homework.**


	31. Jacob: Why Am I Doing This?

**Guess what? I discovered a new obsession a few months ago: The **_**Left Behind **_**Series. I am currently reading the series and I really hate Nicolae Carpathia in the series (The reason is that he is the Antichrist). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jacob: Why Am I Doing This?**

It struck me odd that I was helping the Leech to protect Bella. However, I had no choice, as it is to protect her. I love Bella. I know she loves me too, but she doesn't realize it yet.

I was currently in my garage, fixing up my motorcycle, when I felt my cell phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and on the caller ID, it said _Volturi, Lydia_. However, I knew I didn't ask her my question yet, so I answered.

"Hello?", I asked. Lydia replied on the other line, "Hi, Jacob. How are you doing?". I replied, "Good. Just trying to cure my boredom by fixing up my bike". She laughed and replied, "You do love danger, do you?".

"Well, as a werewolf, you tend to get your hands dirty", I replied. Becoming paranoid that Bella's Leech boyfriend would overhear, I asked Lydia, "Is Edward there?". She replied, "No, he is running some errands".

"Well, good, I just do not want to have him hear what I have to say", I replied. Lydia replied, "Okay, what do you want to say?". I responded, "You told me that vampires have a secrecy to maintain".

She paused for a moment before replying, "Yes, we vampires have to be secretive about our existence. If a human learns about our existence, they have two choices: Either to become a vampire and live or not to become a vampire and die".

I was shocked. The treaty states that if a Cullen bites, but not kill a human, the truce would be over, but what I heard from Lydia recently, it seems that Bella has no choice but to become a vampire. A monster. A bloodsucking demon.

"Are you serious? That is crazy", I remarked, knowing it was indeed crazy. "Well, Jacob, we have to maintain secrecy", she replied. I asked, "What century is your coven in? The Dark Ages?".

"Calm down, Jacob. What does the treaty say if the Cullens turn Bella?", Lydia asked me. I replied, "The treaty says if one of them turns a human into a vampire, the truce would be over".

I heard silence before she replied, "Okay, this is making this complicated". I couldn't believe what I had heard.

Bella must be having a hard time right now. I do not want her to be a Leech, but I do not want her dead. From what Lydia told me, if Bella doesn't become a vampire, she will die. It is that mind reading Leech's fault for putting her in that situation.

"Are you okay, Jake?", Lydia asked me. I replied, "I am just in shock". Of course, I started to feel my stomach growl. I hadn't eaten lunch and it was four in the afternoon. I could go to McDonald's in Port Angeles to eat something.

"Well, Jacob, have you ate today?", she asked. It annoyed me that vampires have extremely good hearing. Well, it wouldn't hurt asking her to go with me to McDonald's. I usually never allow vampires to be a few feet from me, but she was a exception.

"How 'bout if we go and eat somewhere? As just friends?", I asked. I didn't want to risk getting her mate angry. If she even had one. "Sure. I'll tell Esme and Carlisle and I am visiting Bella, and I'll have her cover for me", she replied. She probably did not want that mind-reading Leech named Edward to know where she was. I can't blame her.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at Bella's", I replied. "Just don't bring your motorcycle", she responded. A vamp afraid of motorcycles? I thought that she would get passed that. Oh well, I may as well bring my car with me.

* * *

"You don't have to. I have cash", I told Lydia as we went in McDonald's in Port Angeles.

Lydia laughed and replied, "You might need that money for the future, dog". I knew what she meant. She knew that I need my money in the future as being a werewolf, I tend to rip my clothes to shreds when I phase. Besides, she didn't call me _Dog _the way her fellow vamps do. It sounded more playful.

As we walked up to the counter, I started to make the food orders.

"I would like a big mac with everything on it, a large fry, and ten piece chicken mcnuggets", I told the girl behind the counter.

Lydia then told her, "I would like a large fry and ten piece chicken mcnuggets".

"Would you both like a drink with that?", the girl asked us. I replied, "I would like a large drink and she can have a small one".

"Okay, that is 14.65", the girl replied. Lydia took out her red billfold from her big black purse and took out a twenty dollar bill and gave it to the girl behind the counter. I could see that Lydia had a few hundred dollar bills, along with five twenties and eight tens, and 7 ones.

After Lydia received her change and got her receipt, Lydia started talking a little bit while our they prepared our tray.

"Have plans for the week?", Lydia asked me.

"Not much. All I might do is exercising", I replied.

"Well, it does intersect with your night job", she responded. I knew what she meant by _Night Job_. It was a way of saying, "Being a werewolf at night".

After our food was ready, I took the tray to a empty table for two while Lydia grabbed napkins, filled our cups, get straws, and sauce.

When she came to the table, I could smell that she put Pepsi in my big cup. I dislike Pepsi, but I didn't tell Lydia I preferred Coke over Pepsi, but since I didn't tell her, it is not her fault.

"I gave myself a water, as I am trying to cut back on the pop", she told me as we split our food. After she sorted her food, she took out a book titled _Assassins: Assignment: Jerusalem, Target: Antichrist_.

"You like the _Left Behind _series?", I asked her.

"Yes", she replied. I knew that a few of my classmates read the series. I never thought that a vampire would like a book series based on the book of Revelations from the Bible. Why would a vampire like religious literature?

"I read the book series since I was fourteen", she replied. I knew she meant her human years.

"I read the first book, but I couldn't continue with it. I wasn't too familiar with the end of the world genre", I replied.

"If you read on, you will see that Nicolae Carpathia is a jerk. I wanted to do him in after reading where he killed Jonathan Stonagal and Todd-Cothran with one bullet", she replied. I knew that she was referring to the Romanian president in the book series. But seriously, killing two men with one bullet?

As she was eating her food, I could see that she was pretending to eat like a normal human being. She didn't want to be too obvious. Vampires have razor sharp teeth, which might make digesting meat easier, but I heard that food tastes like dirt to vampires, yet she looked like she was enjoying what she was eating. A vampire with a appetite for human food besides blood. How strange.

Yet, I saw her at the candy aisle at the Thrift Way when I first saw her.

"What is your favorite movie?", I asked her.

"Oh, that is a hard question. Lately I have been watching Disney's _the Hunchback of Notre Dame_. It has been my favorite move since when I was eight. I like _Underworld_ too", she replied.

"You like _Underworld_?", I asked, surprised.

"Yes". She responded.

"Hm. My friends and I went to see _Underworld: The Rise of the Lycans _came out. Embry was disappointed that Kate Beckinsale wasn't in there", I replied, annoyed how some boys my age crush on female actress's.

"But Michael Sheen plays a good Lucian", she replied.

Her expression changed from smiling to anxiety and she muttered, "Crap". I turned to see Bella's Leech boyfriend waiting for the light to change and he gave me daggers from the window of his Volvo. Why did I pick a seat by the window where he can see me?

Filthy Bloodsucker.

"I better go. I can't risk getting a mouthful from Douchward Cullen", Lydia told me.

I couldn't blame her.

"See you later", I told her as she grabbed her purse and left McDonalds.

I usually never willing go to lunch with a vampire, but Lydia however, acts as if she never turned into a vampire: She indulges in human pastimes, and eats junk food.

I hope she knows how strong she is as she is a vampire. In a way, she reminds me of Lennie from _Of Mice and Men_.

Looking, out the window, I saw that Edward was gone. Relieved, I grabbed the tray, dumped the untouched food in the wastebasket and left.

* * *

**More coming. **

**R & R **


	32. Lydia: All The Wrong Moves

**This takes place during the time Jacob forces a kiss on Bella in **_**Eclipse**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lydia: All the Wrong Moves and Back stories**

I was sitting in the Cullen's main living room, texting Alice, who was on the second floor.

"Why are you texting Alice while you both are in the same house?", Edward asked me irritated. I gave him a look that read _douche bag _but I didn't say anything.

"You know it is pretty stupid if you text each other while you are both in the same house," Edward told me.

I looked at him and replied, "Look, stop being a douche, Eddie boy. Alice just wants to tell me something."

"Stop bickering, you two. It is getting annoying," Rosalie told me and Edward before continuing to say ", Anyway, Bella is on the phone."

Edward reached his hand for the phone Rosalie was carrying, but Rosalie shook her head and said ",She wants to talk to Lydia."

Edward looked surprised, just as I was when I reached for the phone.

"Bella?", I asked.

"Don't tell this to Edward, but I broke my wrist," Bella told me.

"Why do you not want Edward to know that your wrist is broken?", I asked her.

"I tried to punch Jacob," Bella replied.

"Why? He is your friend," I replied.

"It is because he forced a kiss on me", Bella replied.

Shocked, I replied ", Jacob did what?"

"Jacob said something about me loving him and that he loved me. He forced a kiss on me, but I pushed him away. I tried to punch him, but when I hit him, I broke my wrist," Bella replied.

"Give me the phone," Edward told me, his voice all hostile. Oops. He heard what Bella told me.

Out of reluctance, I gave him the phone and I left the room to go to my room. I wasn't willing to get in the middle of a love triangle.

After I entered my room, I grabbed my hot pink laptop (One that Caius despises) and put it on the bed with me.

I lay on my stomach on the bed as I opened my laptop. After turning it on, and went to my email, I pressed "Compose message" and emailed Jacob…

_Hey Jake, _

_Bella just called me. It is not right for a boy to kiss another guy's girlfriend. How would you feel if someone kissed your girlfriend against her will? (If you had one) _

_Sincerely, _

_Lydia_

After sending the email, logging off, and shutting down my laptop, I grabbed my phone from my pocket, and I saw that I had a voicemail. Curious, I checked to see who it was.

Jane, no doubt.

"_Lydia, I was just calling to inquire about what is happening in Forks so I can relay the information to Aro. Hope you get the message. Bye_", Jane said on my voicemail.

I could tell that she sounded bored, like she always does. I knew that she was interested in Bella's morality to see if she was a vampire yet. I bet Caius told her to call me. He better not get through my phone when I get back.

If Caius does look through my phone, sees my texts to Jacob, and if he finds out that Jacob phases into a giant wolf, Caius would mistake him for a werewolf and I would be in hot water.

I dialed Jane's number, only to get her answering machine.

"Hi, Jane. This is Lydia calling. I got your message. Nothing interesting is going on except for the fact that the Cullens are investigating what is going on in Seattle. Bella is still human, just to let you know. Hope you call back. Bye", I said on her voice mail before hanging up.

Instead of going downstairs, since Edward would be furious about what Jacob recently did, I decided to regale my childhood my watching a few episodes of _Justice League_.

* * *

I spent most of the day upstairs in my room, as it was dark outside. I was busy playing with my Nintendo DS when I heard my phone ring. I picked up my phone and the ID said _Black, Jacob_.

Sighing, I answered it and asked ", Yes, Jacob."

"I got the Leech in a hissy fit because I kissed Bella," Jacob told me on the phone.

"Jacob, stop using that slur. Besides, it is natural for a boyfriend to react that way," I replied.

"She loves me , but she doesn't know it yet," Jacob replied.

Sighing, I replied, "Listen, Jacob. Wait until she knows. Besides, that was very wrong of you to kiss Bella without her permission. What if it was the other way around? What if Edward was Bella's friend and you were her boyfriend? If Edward kissed her against her will, you would be mad too."

There was silence on the other line for a minute until Jacob replied ", I guess you have a point. Bella's probably mad at me now."

"I think she is, because that is not what a gentleman does to do that to a girl," I replied.

"You are right about that that one, Lydia. I hope Bella forgives me," Jacob replied.

"When you say sorry, she will. Just give her time," I replied.

I heard some noise in the background and Jacob replied ", I can talk to you later, Lydia. My friends are here."

"Okay. Bye," I replied before I hung up.

I put my cell phone in my pocket as I left my room and I traveled to one of the rooms to see Carlisle put a bandage around Bella's wrist.

Emmett makes a joke and I saw Rosalie leave the room as a result. She looked pissed.

After seeing Rosalie leave the room, Bella followed her from the room after Carlisle was finished bandaging her wrist.

I sat down where Rosalie used to sit before she left the room.

"Where were you most of the day?" Emmett asked me.

"I was in my room, watching _Justice League _and playing with my Nintendo DS," I replied.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Cause I didn't want to hang around, hearing Edward get dramatic," I replied, rolling my eyes. Love triangles can really ruin a teenager's life.

I watched Rosalie and Bella talk outside on the balcony. From what I heard, Rosalie was telling how she became a vampire.

The conversation ended as Rosalie lamented about not having kids.

A few minutes later, Bella reentered the room but left to go downstairs. I rose from where I sat and followed her. If Bella was going to hear our back stories, she might hear mine as well.

I traced her scent to the living room, where she looked out from one of the huge windows.

"Bella?" I asked.

She turned her head to look at me as I joined her at the window.

"Come to talk to me?" Bella asked. I knew why she asked, as I ignored her most of the time during my visit here and she probably would never think a member of the Volturi would talk to her willingly.

My ruby eyes and the 'V' pendant I wore around my neck intimidated her, besides the expensive designer clothes I was wearing.

"I was surprised that you told me about the incident with Jacob first before you told Edward. Why? I thought I was from a coven who you are afraid of?" I asked.

"I couldn't tell Rosalie who answered the phone, yet I knew you might listen, as you became friends with Jacob," Bella replied.

"I was surprised that he can stand to be just a few feet from me. He hates vampires," I replied.

Bella looked at me and asked ", You came to tell me your back story too?"

I replied ,"Partly. I didn't come to the Volturi like I wanted too."

"How did you join?" Bella asked me.

"I was a normal teenager, living in suburban Florence. Lived in a nice house with caring parents. A pesky younger sibling. I was considered a bit odd sometimes, as I am autistic. I felt like I never with the rest of my peers. My family was visiting Volterra for a day when Heidi came up to us and asked if she can take us on a tour," I said, watching Bella's face as she digested the information so far. She knew where I was going with my story.

"My family and a bunch of other people followed her into the clock tower. When we were lead in a marble hallway lightened by torches, I knew something wasn't right, as the underground area was too well preserved to be a ancient ruin underground. Not wanting to risk what was behind those double doors, I left the group and ran to the lobby," I continued.

"How did Heidi not know you left the group?" Bella asked me.

"I was in the lobby for ten minutes until Aro, Caius, Jane, and Felix found me. I told them not to suck my blood, since I knew what they were. Caius was mad that I had figured out what they were. Aro was nice about it. Read my thoughts and saw my memories. He decided to keep me human for three weeks to see how I would handle it. I handled it surprisingly well. Caius and Athenodora were not as welcoming to me when I came, as I was human. Aro didn't turn me the normal way," I continued.

"Then, how did you become…" Bella asked me.

"He used butterfly needles to inject his venom in me. After my transformation, I was trained mentally and physically. Joined the Volturi family unit of the coven via ceremony. Being a vampire was strange to me at first, as I wasn't used to the enhanced senses, but I managed," I continued.

Bella looked like she was in deep thought as she assessed my words. "If you saw how preserved the Volturi citadel was, how did you know there were vampires?" Bella asked me thoughtfully.

"My conscience told me something was eerie about the place, besides from the lighting of the hallway," I answered.

"So, how do you feel about being a vampire?" Bella asked me. I guessed she was hoping for a positive response, to give her more reason to have Edward turn her.

"For me, it is not different. I will be sixteen forever, but I have unlimited time on my hands to do some stuff. But I fear it might not be the same for you. Most vampires forget about their human memories after transformation, even their own names. Not everyone is cut out to be a vampire, which is what Marcus told me. He sees no point in living," I replied.

"Why does Marcus see no point in living?" Bella asked me.

"He lost his mate to a intruder back in ancient times," I replied. I was not willing to tell her the extent of his depression.

I then heard Edward coming and I turned to face him.

He looked worried like he did not trust me to be alone with Bella. I knew it was because of my coven loyalty.

"I won't hurt her," I told him.

"She is fine," Bella told him.

My phone rang and I looked to see who it was.

Jane.

* * *

**The reason why Lydia told Bella her back story is that in **_**Eclipse **_**Bella hears the back stories of Rosalie and Jasper. **

**Come to think of it, I fear might have accidently made Lydia a Mary Sue, as when I first published this story back in November 2010, I had no clue what a Mary Sue was, as a just joined the site a year from today and I was eager to publish my first Twilight story centered around the Volturi. **


	33. Bella: Preparations

**Of all the POVs I have done this story, I haven't done Bella's POV yet. **

**This chapter jumps right when Bella is having her after graduation party at the Cullens house. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella: Preparations **

The turnout was better than I expected. The Cullen's house was full of the graduating class from Forks High School, along with the juniors.

In the background, the DJ was playing _Ours _that was performed by the band _The Bravery_.

At the party, Lydia seemed to be the wall flower. She was wearing a knee length, red silk dress that was sleeveless and strapless. She wore matching red stilettos. She had her hair in her casual loose style, her 'V' pendent resting on her bare chest. She was either probably homesick for Volterra or not a party person. Hard to tell for sure.

I soon met up with Jessica and Angela. I greeted them as I hugged them.

"So, how did you think of my speech? Too easy breezy?" Too self helpful? You hated it?" Jessica asked me.

"No, I think you pretty much nailed it," I replied.

Anyway, Jessica and Angela couldn't hang around me much longer, as the DJ began to play a song that Angela said she liked.

I went to find Edward till I heard Jacob, Quil, and Embry coming. Why did Jacob have the nerve to come?

After we walked towards each other, I asked ", What are you doing here?"

"You invited me, remember?" Jacob asked me.

"Was my right hook too subtle for you? That was me uninviting you," I replied, as it was true.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry about, you know, the kiss and your hand. I'd blame it on the whole inner animal thing, but it was really just me being an ass. I'm really sorry," Jacob replied, as a gave a slight nod, knowing that I deserved a apology.

Jacob then put his hand in his pocket and said ", I brought you something. A graduation present. I made it myself."

I saw a charm bracelet that had a charm that was the shape of the wolf.

As I took it in my hand, I replied ", Wow. You made this."

He nodded.

"It's really pretty. Thanks," I responded.

A few seconds later, I saw Alice coming down the stairs, before she froze, like she saw something. Lydia must of noticed too, as she came up the stairs to see what Alice saw.

Curious too, I said to Jacob ", I'll be right back," and I headed to where Alice was.

As I came towards Alice, Lydia gave me a grave expression, which made me even more curious.

"Alice, what'd you see?" I asked.

"The decision's been made," Alice replied.

Jacob came by my side and asked ", What's going on?"

"You're not going to Seattle," I guessed.

"No. They're coming here," Alice replied.

I was shocked by what she said.

* * *

"They'll be here in four days," Alice said, as we were outside.

"This could turn into a bloodbath," Carlisle replied.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized," Alice replied. "Maybe one."

"I know his face. He's a local. Riley Biers. He didn't start this," Edward replied.

"Whoever did is staying out of the action," Alice replied.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision," Carlisle replied. That thought scared me.

"Either way, the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town," Jasper replied.

I began to think of my friends and family, hoping that the newborns wouldn't attack them.

"Hold up. What damn army?" Jacob asked. I saw Lydia shake her head in response. Being around the Volturi sure made her dislike profanity, as she got mad at Edward when he said the D word the other day.

"Newborns. Are kind," Carlisle replied.

"What are they after?" Embry asked.

"They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse," Alice replied.

"They're after Bella? What the hell does this mean?" Jacob asked. I saw Lydia shake her head again and muttered ", Language, Jacob."

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost," Carlisle replied.

Jacob looked at Embry and Quil before replying ", All right. We're in."

Not wanting the idea of Jacob in danger and on the verge of death, I replied ", No. You'd get yourselves killed. No way."

"I wasn't asking for permission," Jacob replied.

"Edward?" I asked him, hoping he would talk some sense into Jacob, despite the fact that they both hate each other.

"It means more protection for you," Edward told me, causing me to be wrong.

"Jacob, do you believe that Sam would agree to an understanding?" Carlisle asked.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires," Jacob replied.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"They'll give us the numbers. Newborns won't know they even exist. They'll give us the edge," Jasper replied.

"We'll need to coordinate," said Carlisle, as he stood up.

"Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt," I protested, also standing up.

"We'll all need some training," Carlisle responded. "Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us."

"All right. Name the time and place," Jacob replied.

"Jake, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," I begged.

"Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along. Remember?" Jacob replied.

I knew he had a point.

I saw that Lydia tugged her hair and left go back inside.

Did she know something I didn't know?

* * *

Edward drove the Jeep to meet with the rest of the Cullens, who were at their side of the treaty border.

After driving to where they were, Edward parked and he helped me out after getting out of the car.

As we held hands, Edward saw the charm bracelet Jacob gave me.

"It's a graduation present," I remarked as we made our way towards the Cullens and Lydia (Who I found out was there too).

Soon enough, we saw the wolves come from the trees on their side of the border.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms," Edward said, after he read their minds.

"They came. That's what matters," Carlisle replied.

Carlisle then greeted the wolves and told them about the newborns and Jasper's experience with them.

A minute later, Jasper told them ", Now, the two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will lose."

Jasper turned and called ", Lydia."

"This is going to be interesting," Edward muttered.

I saw Lydia and Jasper come to a clear spot in the forest to practice fighting newborn vampires.

"Never hold back," Jasper told her.

"That's not in my book," Lydia replied.

Soon, they started to demonstrate a fight. Lydia and Jasper both seemed to try to beat each other.

"Caius. Caius," Edward muttered, seeing Lydia trying to overtake Jasper. I knew what Edward had meant. Caius had trained Lydia in hand-to-hand comment.

Lydia, however, was overtaken by Jasper and he said ", Never lose focus."

I watched as the other Cullens learned to fight the newborns, with it ending Alice pretending to take on Jasper. It was amusing, as she knew what his decisions would be. Alice must be a hard person to play chess with.

Afterwards, I saw Lydia sneak off in the woods hoding her cell phone. I didn't plan on following her, as she likes her space.

A few minutes later, I saw her coming out of the forest saying to someone ", Tell Jane if she doesn't lead the attack on the Newborn Army in a week, I am going to call Aro to have him come over here to make her to."

After a few moments, she replied "Okay. Okay. I'll talk to you later, Felix. Love you, bye," and she hung up.

I came towards her and asked ", Why did you call one of the Volturi guard?"

"Well, Bella, I am worried about the wolf-pack and the Cullens. I know Jasper has experience with newborns, but the Volturi have more experience taking on threats to the vampire world," Lydia replied.

"I know you mean well, Lydia, but I have confidence in the La Push wolves and the Cullens," I replied.

She nodded and replied ", I understand.

She smiled at me and walked away. I still had a feeling that Lydia knew something about the Newborn Army that I didn't know.

What is she hiding from us?

* * *

**Had to use most of the party scene and the beginning of the scene where Jasper teaches the rest of the Cullens and the Wolves about how to fight the Newborns by watching the movie **_**The Twilight Saga: Eclipse**_**. **


	34. Lydia: The Cat Is Out Of the Bag

**Back to Lydia's POV **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lydia: The Cat Is Out Of the Bag**

"I am thirsty," I said, as Jasper, Alice, Edward, the rest of the Cullens, and I went back to the house.

I ran up to the kitchen to gouge on some donated blood. As I went up to the kitchen, Jasper asked me ", Why did you call one of the Volturi guard?"

As I opened the refrigerator, I replied ", Noticed, did you, Jasper?"

"Well, Edward pointed that out after showing the wolves how to fight the newborns," Jasper replied.

"I was just talking to Felix. You know, casual talk," I replied, as took the bag of negative O blood.

"Okay," Jasper replied, I moved out of the kitchen, so Jasper wouldn't go crazy when I open the bag of blood.

After I went in my room, I opened the bag of blood and chugged it down. After swallowing the last bit of blood that was in my mouth, I licked the remaining blood from my lips and swallowed.

I left my room with the empty bag and dumped it in the trash in the kitchen. I went back to my room and took off my leather jacket.

I took my laptop from my desk that was in the room, sat on the bed, and opened it. After logging in the computer, getting on the internet, and logging on my email, I saw one unread message in the inbox. I clicked on the inbox and one of the emails was from Jacob.

It read…

_Why do some kids have to be immature? Embry and I were at the store in La Push and there were these two kids shouting and arguing over the last candy on the shelf. Someone told them that they were being disruptive, but one of the kids told that person that it was none of their business. There is more to life then candy. _

I sighed, as I knew Jacob was kind have being hypocritical, as he can be immature. Besides, I agreed with him that people shouldn't fight over trivial things.

I responded and wrote back…

_I know, right? Kids now days are so spoiled and immature. Last year, In December 2008, I was in a café in Volterra, drinking hot chocolate, while chatting with Alice on FB, and there were these three girls on a laptop, talking very loudly about a boy they liked and they were telling each other how upset they were that a girl at their school bought the last three tickets to see a movie they wanted to see. They were even planning to buy stuff later that night, despite it being Christmas. It started to snow in the midday and when those girls left the café, they screamed like little girls. I was really annoyed_.

After sending that email, I logged off my email and logged on to my Facebook. Edward's statuses were dull and boring as ever. I looked up Bella to see if she had a Facebook, which she did surprisingly, and I asked her to be my friend on Facebook.

After making a friend request, I updated my status, saying ", Turned sunny. Just ruined my day." A minute later, I was notified that Bella accepted my friend request. I soon logged off of Facebook so I can get off my laptop.

* * *

"So, what do you want to wear to the wedding?" Alice asked me, as we went in the mall in Portland.

"Wedding? What wedding? Who is getting married?" I asked, confused what Alice was talking about.

"Oh, Edward didn't tell you. He is planning to propose to Bella," Alice replied, as we headed towards Gucci.

"And of course, she'll say yes," I replied. Bella was so attached to Edward. She can have him. Edward is becoming a bit of a douche bag. Or maybe he has been, since he can read minds.

"Of course, she will say yes," Alice said, as we went to the store.

As we went to the girls' section of the store, I asked ", So this is the reason you didn't have Bella come with us at the mall?"

"We do not want her to spoil the surprise," Alice said, as she raked through the choice of dresses.

"When is Bella going to know?" I asked, as I raked through the dresses on the other side of the rack.

"When Edward proposes to her. Marriage proposals are supposed to be a surprise," Alice said, as she looked at a golden colored dress.

"But you hate surprises," I pointed out.

"I know," Alice acknowledged.

I saw a dark purple velvet dress that had topaz gems at the silk purple waist band.

"Like flashy clothes, do you?" Alice asked, as I showed her the dress.

We spent three hours at the mall (I bought five new outfits at Gucci, along with three nice dresses, the purple velvet one among them, and two new pairs of dress shoes; A DVD at FYE, a box of perfume, and a book called _The Host _by Stephanie Meyer and the _Nightlight Saga _that is also by Stephanie Meyer), and seeing that it was getting late and nearing closing time, Alice and I drove back to Forks.

* * *

"You got to be kidding me," Jasper said as Alice and I came in with shopping bags.

Of course, Alice and I liked shopping and due to the fact that we are very outgoing, we could pass as sisters. Alice told me that Edward told that in Bella once in the summer of 2008, before Bella first encountered me along with the rest of the Volturi a few months ago in the spring.

"You know Lydia and I have to get ready for Edward and Bella's big day," Alice said. I rolled my eyes.

I am not enthusiastic when it comes to parties. Alice is, I'm not.

After sorting the bags, I took my bags upstairs with me.

"Alice tortured you, did she?" Edward asked, seeing my shopping bags.

"I actually love to shop," I replied. "Going to Bella's house again?"

"Yes, as I do everynight," Edward replied.

"Creep," I muttered sarcastically and Edward smirked in response.

I headed towards my room to put my bags away.

* * *

_What would look good? Purple velvet or gold and blue silk? _I thought as I looked at the two possible dresses to wear at the wedding.

The blue dress was silk with spaghetti straps and a golden sash. The dress was even knee length.

I didn't want to ask Alice for constructive criticism, as her fashion tastes differ from mine. I decided to wear the purple velvet dress along with the black leather toed stilettos I bought.

After putting my stuff away for the second time, I decided to read one of the books I got, titled _Nightlight_. It was a series about a girl named Stella Dwayne who moves from Jacksonville, Florida to Hoquiam, WA, where she meets Edmond Sullen, a mysterious seventeen year old boy that turns out into a vampire that glows like gold in the sun.

Jacob doesn't like the _Nightlight Saga, _as he says that its portrayals of vampires are unrealistic. "Vampires are dangerous, they do not glow like gold in the sun," he would say. In the series, the four books are titled _Nightlight, Dark Moon_, _Solstice, _and _Forever Dawn_. The first movie came out last November on the 21st, and the second movie, titled _The Nightlight Saga: Dark Moon_ is coming out November 20th this year.

As I read the book, the first two chapters were dull, as it was just about Stella's first time in Hoquiam, WA and her first meeting with Edmond Sullen. I put my bookmark after starting the first chapter.

I felt bad for Jacob sometimes, as he once told me that some crazy _Nightlight_ fan girls mistake him for Taylor Lautner, one of the male leads in the series who I heard, plays the werewolf Jeremy White.

I have seen the first movie in the spring, with Robert Pattinson as Edmond Sullen and Kristen Stewart as Stella Dwayne. Kristen Stewart looks a lot like Bella, with the exception of the green eyes.

Bella has read _Nightlight _when it first hit the shelves in 2005. Bella liked it at first, until she moved to Forks and _Nightlight _became popular in 2008 when the first movie came out. Now Bella hates the series, as it is déjà vu (For her, at least), and she thinks that Stella is a Mary Sue and that Edmond is a creep, a stalker, and controlling. I saw her reactions when female classmates mention the franchise during school.

I soon decided to reread _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_, as the movie is coming out this summer.

* * *

"Edward told me that Bella figured it out," Alice said as she came in the house.

"Figured what out?" I asked, confused.

"Bella told Edward this morning that she thinks Victoria was behind the Newborn Army," Alice replied.

"Surely, you would have seen what Victoria was up to?" I pointed out, pretending not to know.

"That's what Edward said, but Bella suggested that maybe Victoria is having someone do her decisions," Alice replied.

They figured it out. I was hoping that they would figure it out.

"Lydia, is everything ok?" Alice asked me.

Taking a deep breath, I said ", Do not be mad at me. The night when we chased Victoria, I saw Victoria's thoughts. In her thoughts, she was turning people into vampires and talking to the boy that you saw in your vision the night of the party."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Alice asked, shocked.

"I didn't want to scare Bella," I replied.

"You meant well, but this was important. You should have told," Alice replied.

"I know, but I feared that it might come out wrong. I have that problem. Wanting to say one thing, but the words come out differently," I replied.

Alice nodded and said ", I understand."

* * *

**Just to let you know, **_**The Nightlight Saga **_**is **_**The Twilight Saga **_**in the world of **_**Twilight**_**. **

**I need reviews, as they inspire me. **


	35. Lydia: Battlefield

**I am going to skip to the day the Cullens fight the Newborn Army. **

**Since Lydia is a Volturi but has more power then Jane (Lydia has a little less power than Aro, as she is just like his surrogate daughter. I planned on making her Aro's advisor too, but I guess that didn't work out, as I never written her giving Aro some advice), Bree would have a different fate. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lydia: Battlefield**

"Seems like they are coming," Jasper said, as we waited for the Newborns to come. I could tell he was right, as I smelled a variety of vampires come near our direction.

Soon, all of us came together to position ourselves to fight.

"Watch. They'll make a huge blunder," I said, knowing that the newborns will not be trained to stand against a former military officer, a vampire trained in hand-to-hand combat by one of the important vampires in her coven, four vampires trained to fight newborns, and a few big wolves.

I could feel a growl growing in my chest, and Jasper looked at me concerned. I hope I do not tear apart the Cullens in this battle.

"Get ready. They are coming near," Jasper quietly said.

I soon crouched, sensing the newborns' presence. As soon as we saw them coming, we ran towards them to start fighting them.

A nineteen year old boy tried to give me a right hook, but I immediately ripped off his head. Soon, a female, looking about eighteen jumped on me, but I back flipped and put her in a chokehold which resulted in her head being snapped off.

Soon, I heard the wolves joined on. From the sound of some crunching, it seemed that some newborns didn't survive the encounter with the wolves.

I was distracted by snapping off the arms of a man wearing a business suit when I saw Victoria watching. She was looking at the fight, as if she was expecting to see certain people. Most likely Edward and Bella.

I soon found myself leaving the fight to go chase her. Seeing me starting to pursue her, she ran into the woods.

I followed through the woods before jumping on her.

"Think you are good at self-preservation?" I asked.

She soon flipped me over and I hit a tree.

"Stupid, girl. You do not understand what I suffered," Victoria replied, in a voice that could have came from a little girl.

"Do not fool me one bit, Icky Vicky. Wanting revenge is not a good way to solve things," I warned.

She soon put me in a choke hold, snapped my arm off, and pushed me on the ground.

"You are wasting my time. I have a mate to avenge," she said before flitting away. I crawled to where my left arm was and grabbed it. I licked the end of the arm before putting it back in the socket.

As I felt my arm mend it to where it should be, I saw Alice coming.

"Lydia, why did you take on Victoria? She could have killed you!" Alice said, worried.

After my arm was healed back in the right place, I replied ", I wanted to give Edward and Bella time."

We ran back to where the battle was going on.

* * *

Alice and Jasper, along with Emmett and Rosalie dumped the parts together, so we can burn the rest of the newborn army.

Alice had Seth tell Edward to come, as she saw the Volturi coming.

Jasper grabbed his lighter but I said ", I have something a lot quicker," and I pulled out the metallic ornately carved object that was given to me.

Carlisle must have known what those were, as he had stayed with the Volturi, because he gave me a surprised expression.

Using the object, One by one, I lit the piles of newborn body parts on fire. After I was done, I saw Alice's vision of Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri coming.

"How long?" Jasper asked.

"A few minutes. Maybe ten," Alice estimated.

"The pack needs the leave. The Volturi do not honor truces with the werewolves," Carlisle pointed out, as Bella and Edward started to come.

Soon, I heard one of the wolves growling and I saw Leah (in wolf form), trying to take on a newborn that we haven't killed. Yet there were two newborns we didn't kill. The other was a fifteen year old girl named Bree, just a year younger than me.

"Leah, don't!" Edward warned.

Leah couldn't take on the newborn, as it had her in a chokehold. Soon, Jacob decided to take on the vampire, but the newborn got on his back and soon I heard the crunching of bones followed by a whimper. Luckily, the newborn was killed by Sam.

"Jacob!" Bella screamed. She, Carlisle, and Edward ran to where the wolf pack was (Now in human form). I wanted to see if Jacob was okay, but I didn't want to see him naked.

After a minute, I heard the wolf pack leave and Carlisle, Bella, and Edward came. Soon, Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix came into full view. I could sense Bella's nervousness. Couldn't blame her though.

When they came closer, I came a bit forward.

As they faced us, they lowered their hoods.

"It seems we missed a fight," Alec replied.

"Yes. I never seen a untrained coven fight a army of this magnitude," Jane said, acting older and detached.

"If you came sooner, you would have fullfilled your purpose," I replied

"Of course," Jane said.

"If they knew about Victoria, the Volturi would have acted sooner," Edward pointed out. I gave Edward daggers, knowing what he was insinuating.

"Yes, we would have," Jane replied.

"You missed one," Jane pointed out, seeing Bree.

Bree reacted like a nervous puppy dog and I managed to go in front of her a little bit.

"She has surrendered," Carlisle said.

Jane ignored Carlisle and came toward Bree.

"Tell me your name?" Jane demanded, before unleashing her pain power. I saw Felix flinch, as if Jane did that to him once. I shook my head at the thought.

"Who created you?" Jane asked.

"There is no need for you to do that. She will tell everything you need to know," Esme replied.

Soon, I heard Bree tell Jane about the lies that Victoria told them.

"Felix," Jane drawled.

"We will take full responsibility for Bree," Esme said.

"We give no second chances," Jane drawled. I looked at Bree, who was scared. She was only a year younger then me when turned into a vampire.

Out of sympathy, I stepped forward and said ", I give the Cullens permission to not have Bree killed." I made sure I sounded serious, and authoritive. I heard Bella shudder. Seems like I acted too much like Aro for her.

"Very well," Jane replied. Bella looked at Edward, like she was asking for answers.

"I'll tell you later," I heard Edward tell Bella.

"Well, let's go. I am bored, I want to go home," Jane drawled before she, Felix, and Alec, along with Demetri left.

After they were out of earshot, I heard Bella ask Edward ",How did Lydia do that? Convince Jane to spare Bree?"

"Lydia has a little more power than the Volturi guard. Aro has more power than her ," Edward replied.

"Lets go," I said, and we left to go back to the Cullen's house.

* * *

"Since you are going to be with the Cullens, you will have to follow their diet," I said to Bree.

She was calm, although I think Jasper was working his magic.

"You will be with one Cullen at all times, to make sure you behave. If you kill conspicuously again, you will not be lucky. You are lucky. The Volturi never give second chances, but I convinced Jane to do so. She has notified Aro, and he has approved of my gesture to give you a second chance. However, he has said if you kill conspicuously, again, you will be put to death," I said. I didn't want to be harsh, but I knew it I wasn't harsh, Bree wouldn't learn.

I soon left the second guest room, and Alice was with me.

"You sounded harsh," Alice said.

"If I am not harsh, she will never learn. Caius told me that harshness has a point," I replied. "Obviously, Bree acts smart. It might come in handy."

She did show a lot of self-control for a newborn vampire, like I did. However, she still needed to be watched. Especially on Bella and Edward's wedding.

"Are you going with Bella tonight?" Alice asked.

"No. I'll visit him later. I need to help Esme and Rosalie buy stuff for Bree," I replied.

* * *

**I know Lydia adopted the view on not giving second chances from Caius, but she gave Bree a second chance, as Bree is biologically a year younger then her (Lydia was sixteen when turned). **

**I was sad when Bree died in **_**Eclipse**_**. There should have been a Volturi member who was sympathetic enough (and powerful enough) to not have Jane order Felix to kill her. **

**I hope you agree with me on that. **


	36. Lydia: Movie Night

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lydia: Movie Night**

Since the fight with the Newborn army, things have been going smoothly, at the least. Jasper and I take turns babysitting Bree. She is adequately self-controlled, but with Newborn vampires, you never know. Carlisle and Jasper would take her out hunting to hunt animals. It is going well, but Bree has a little hard time adjusting feeding on animals.

She will learn.

Alice is also busy with planning the wedding of Edward and Bella. I have seen the guest list and among the guests, is the Denali coven from Alaska. I only know about them, as I heard that Tanya, Kate, and Irina were spared after their "mother", Sasha, created an immortal child. Alice handed out the invitations by mail, and I decided to give Jacob's his invitation in person, as I can calm him down.

His reaction was just as I expected. He was mad and about to phase. However, Jacob decided that he should calm down by eating a burger, due to a suggestion I made. Luckily, protein in his system calmed him down a bit. He is still upset, as Bella is marrying Edward, but not to the point of running away.

* * *

"Whose turn is it to babysit Bree?" I asked.

"My turn. You need to unwind," Jasper replied. Bree sat there, rolling her eyes. She was annoyed that we had to babysit her. I wasn't surprised, as kids my age don't like being babysitted.

"Alice, do you want to go out to see a movie?" I asked her.

"I wish I could, Lydia, but I have to make floral arrangements for the wedding," Alice replied.

Of course, those arrangements could take hours.

"Edward? Bella?" I asked them, as they were reading a book.

"I am taking Bella out to eat at the Olive Garden tonight," Edward replied.

"We could wait till tomorrow, Edward. I see no harm in us taking Lydia to see _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_," Bella replied.

I was surprised that she guessed correctly.

"Tonight is Friday and I have reserved a table there, as it gets packed there," Edward replied.

"Okay, then. I will go with someone else," I replied, leaving the living room.

* * *

I scrolled through the speed dial on my phone and when I saw Jacob's number, I clicked it and put the phone to my ear.

After a minute, Jacob answered ", Lydia?"

"Hi, Jacob. Do you have any plans for tonight?" I asked. I hoped I didn't sound like a girl asking for a date, as I have a mate.

"Yes. Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, and I are going to see _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ tonight. Seth is dragging his sister, though she doesn't want to see it. She thinks Harry Potter is overrated. Jared was going to come, but he is going on a date with Kim, which means one extra ticket. I planned to ask you a minute ago, but I didn't think you would come, as you been babysitting a fifteen year old," Jacob replied.

"Nope. I am free tonight. Jasper is babysitting for me. Besides, I was wondering if you could take me to see Harry Potter. I asked Edward and Bella, but they are going on a date to a Italian restaurant that is popular and Alice is making floral arrangements," I replied.

"You can come. I see no harm in that. I'll just pick you up at Bella's, as I do not want to drive to the crypt," Jacob replied.

"House. It is house," I corrected. "Besides, I planned on going to Bella's house to wait for you."

"Okay. The showing I bought tickets for is 7: 45. Sounds good?" Jacob asked.

"Yep, sounds okay," I replied.

* * *

"I do not understand the magnetism you have," Bella asked me in her house as I was waiting for Jacob.

"Me. Magnetism?" I asked.

"Yes. People almost like you, when they first see you. I don't see it as a bad thing, as I learned that some people with Autism have a gift of pulling people towards them. With Jacob, it is interesting. When he encounters the Cullens, he throws slurs at them and threatens Edward, but when he sees you, he is like 'Let's hang out'. I am still confused by it," Bella replied.

Soon, I heard a van pull in front of the Swan residence and at the same time, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked answering.

"We are in front of the house. I am borrowing the Clearwater's van as it is big enough to fit the seven of us," Jacob replied.

"Okay. I will be right out," I said before hanging up.

"Have a good night with Edward," I wished Bella as I left the house.

As I ran to the van (Human pace, of course), Seth threw the van door open for me.

"Hop in, Lydia," he said as I came in the van.

"She is coming too?" I heard Leah groan in the seat behind me as I buckled in.

"Of course she is, Leah. Jared is not here and we need someone so we can use our extra ticket. It was going to be Bella or Lydia. Bella couldn't make it, as she has reservations, but Lydia is available," I heard Embry reply.

Of course, Leah didn't like me, but for two reasons. One, it was the fact that I am a vampire, a common reason for a wolf to hate me, but the big, main reason why she hates me, is that I am talkative. She gives me the nickname "Chatter-box Leech", a nickname I detest.

In her mind, I was stinking up the van with my scent, but I don't think I stink.

"Excited for the movie?" Seth asked me.

"Yes. I really like the sixth book, but the fifth book and movie are my favorites of the series," I replied.

"I didn't like book five, but I think it was because of that pink lady," Seth replied.

"Movie four is the best of them. It had a bit more action," I heard Embry reply.

"Will you please stop talking about _Harry Potter_? I am trying to read," I heard Leah say.

"Oh, you do not want to be interrupted while reading a book about teens fighting to the death?' Quil asked.

"_The Hunger Games _is more realistic then _The_ _Nightlight Saga _and _Harry Potter_," Leah argued back.

"People died in Harry Potter, especially in book seven," I pointed out.

Leah scoffed at that.

"Can you please not argue? Sue would not be happy if we tear apart her van," Jacob said.

Of course, the phasing would cause a stir.

Jacob turned on the radio, which was on the local radio station. I immediately recognized the song, which was called _Waking Up in Vegas _by Katy Perry.

"Oh, not that song," Leah groaned. "They play that on the radio a lot."

"At least she is bearable then Lady Gaga," Embry replied. "She is weird."

Lady Gaga was weird, when it came to her outfits when she sings, but her songs were good.

"When the movie's over, I plan on going to the store to get Febreeze," Leah replied.

"Leah, cut it out," Jacob replied.

I looked out the window and saw that we were on the freeway, heading towards Port Angeles.

"Paul needs some anger management. He is near to phasing every time he trembles," I heard Quil remark.

"I agree about it, but we are wolves. We get angry," Jacob replied.

"Yes, but he gets angry so easily," Qui responded.

"Got any cash for concession?" I asked.

"Sure. We can't go hungry while seeing a movie. Watching a movie without popcorn isn't the same as watching a movie with popcorn, but we will still be hungry afterwards, so I bought one of Emily's muffins with me," Seth replied.

"Those muffins? They are big enough to feed a family of four," I remarked, as the van was driving in Port Angeles.

"Yes, but they help us maintain calories," Embry replied.

"Good time we got here. I could see a line forming inside the theater," Jacob said, as he tried to find a parking spot.

"Of course, since _Harry Potter _is so popular," Leah scoffed. After Jacob found a place to park, I unbuckled as the car came to a complete stop.

As I got out, Jacob said ", Oh joy. Guess whose car I saw."

"Edward?" I guessed.

"Yes. He gave me a look like 'I have her, not you.' He can be so smug at times," Jacob replied.

"You got that right," I commented.

"Okay, let's get in before a long line forms," Seth said and we went in the theater. Some people looked at us, surprised that five tall, muscular boys, along with a toned Native American girl, and a deathly pale, drop-dead gorgeous teen would be going to see a film together.

One of the pros of being with some members of the wolf pack to see a movie was that sleazy, creepy guys would not get me. At the concession stand, Seth, Jacob, Embry, and Quil got the big popcorn containers and large pops. With my cash, I just settled on sour life savers, milk duds, and sour gummy watermelon candies, and a medium pop. Leah just got sour patch kids candy and a small pop. She was not looking forward to see the movie.

As we followed the others to the screen that was showing the 7:45 showing, I said ", I know what Snape is going to do."

"I read MLIA this morning, and some guy said that during the scene of Dumbledore's death, a man screamed ", NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and ran to emergency exit to leave," Embry replied.

"That is far-fetched," I replied.

"Stop talking," Leah told us as we sat in the middle towards the edge that was towards the right side of the entrance to the screen.

"Ignore her, Lydia. Leah can get surly," Jacob said.

The previews haven't started yet, as movie trivia and trivia about celebrities were flashing on the screen. The auditorium was filling up with people, and I saw a woman bring her young kids with her along with a toddler.

"Why bring a toddler to see the sixth movie?" I asked.

"The film's rated PG," Quil remarked.

"Yes, but I saw the previews. It looks a bit violent for a PG movie," I replied. Luckily, the screen showed the notice to turn off cell phones and leave noisy kids into the lobby. Luckily, my cell phone was off.

Soon the lights darkened and the previews started. In the first preview, we saw a Summit Entertainment logo on the screen before seeing a glimpse of the shoreline in Washinton state, and as we saw a truck drive, an old Chevy, Jacob muttered ", Oh joy."

I knew what that meant. It was the trailer to the new movie _The Nightlight Saga: Dark Moon_. I heard some girls squeal in the theater and someone had to shush them. The trailer ended when it showed Taylor Lautner turning into a wolf.

"That series is overrated," Leah muttered as the next trailer started, which was about the movie _The Lovely Bones_. I read the book, but I didn't know that they were going to make a movie about it.

After a few more previews, the movie started. As the _Warner Bros. _logoshowed, I heard Bellatrix Lestrange's voice saying _I killed Sirius Black!_ We all got quiet as the movie started.

* * *

"Why was that movie rated PG? It should have earned a PG-13 rating," Embry remarked, as we left the auditorium after the film ended.

"It looked okay to me," Seth said, as he dumped his empty carton of popcorn.

"I don't understand why it could get away with a PG rating, while it had a death scene and the fact that Harry injured Draco, making him bleed heavily," I remarked.

"Yeah. I am surprised, but the movie was good," Jacob said, as we dumped our garbage in the trash can and left the movie theater.

"Who is going home first?" I asked, as we walked towards the van.

"I'll drop you off at Bella's," Jacob said as we climbed in the van.

After we got in the van and buckled up, Jacob started the engine and we were leaving Port Angeles.

* * *

By the time Jacob pulled in the Swan's driveway, I saw a silver Volvo turn the corner as if it left.

"See you later, bye," I said to some of the members of the wolf-pack and I ran to the front of the house and knocked on the door.

Bella's dad answered the door and to my surprised, let me in.

"Hi, Lydia," Bella greeted me as I came in the house.

"Do you have a extra outfit that I can change into?" I asked.

"Alice got me a outfit from Gucci that I am not wearing, but you can see if it fits," Bella replied.

I was grateful. I couldn't risk coming back to the Cullens smelling like a dog, knowing how Edward can be.

* * *

The blue designer jeans and red blouse fit, to my surprise. Bella offered to take me to the Cullens, but I decided to run to there, as it is faster.

As I went to the front of the Cullen residence, I was greeted by Rosalie.

"Where have you been?" she asked as I entered the house.

"Hunting," I lied as I went up to the second floor.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I heard Alice ask someone as I entered the second floor living room.

Alice was looking at the choice of DVDs and Bree was sitting on the chair clueless.

"Hmm. The choice is hard. I like _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as I vaguely remember watching it before being a vampire, but I might as well watch _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_," Bree replied.

"Still trying to entertain Bree?" I asked.

"Yes. How was hunting?" Alice asked, pulling out the DVD for _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_.

"Good," I replied.

"Do I smell dog?" Alice asked. I noticed I was holding the clothes that I wore to the movies in my hand.

"I think Jacob's scent is clinging to my clothes since last week," I lied.

"Look, Lydia. I am not mad if you decided to see the movie with Jacob. Why are you lying about it?" Alice asked. Seemed like the alliance with the wolves eased tension a little bit.

"I just did not want Edward to know," I replied.

"That is sometimes a good decision," Alice replied.

I left to go to my room.

* * *

**Read & Review**


	37. Lydia: The Wedding

**This chapter takes place a day before the wedding and the day of the wedding. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lydia: The Wedding**

"This better be the last set of chairs," I said to Rosalie, as we moved the viewing pews to the place where the wedding was taking place, which was tomorrow.

"Me too. It is surprising that I am getting stressed from this," Rosalie said. At the front of the Cullen's house, Bella was walking in the shoes she will wear for the wedding.

Two days after the wedding, I will be leaving for Volterra. Alice gave me two of the invitations (One for me to take home to Volterra to keep and the other to give to Aro to let him know that Bella will be turned into a vampire). Alice planned to take me to Seattle on my last night in America to go shopping, and I will leave for the airport at 4:50 the next morning to get back to Volterra.

Rosalie and I placed the pew at the right spot and I flitted to where Alice was.

"Can I please take a break?" I asked, as I been helping moving stuff for the wedding. Bree, who was carrying a pew as well, looked hopeful, like she wanted a break too.

"Yes, Lydia," Alice replied, and I gratefully went inside the house.

The problem with coming back is Caius. He will get suspicious if he smells a dog-like odor in my luggage. The cover story I came up with was pretty far-fetched, to say the least, but knowing Aro, he would believe me, as he always does.

I went up to my room looked at the dress I will be wearing (The dark purple velvet with the topaz jewels on the purple silk waist band) for the wedding. Alice will be wearing a lilac colored dress for the wedding.

With Bree, it was a bit of a last minute decision, as I allowed her to be with the Cullens and not get killed. I bought her a dress that was a pastel green with a chiffon overlay at the skirt. The cover story that the Cullens came up with about Bree, was that she was the orphan that they adopted from poverty.

Bella planned to introduce me to her mom, Renee. I will be introduced as the daughter of one of Carlisle Cullen's old friends from Italy. The story about Carlisle being old friends with my "dad" rings some truth as Carlisle has been friends with Aro since the eighteenth century.

I soon picked up one of the history books that Caius wanted me to take with me. After reading a few pages, I quickly got bored due to the style of writing and so I put the book away and started to read more of _Nightlight_.

* * *

"All done. All we have to worry about is the turn out," Rosalie said, after the decorating was done. It was nighttime and bored, and I decided to watch _The Princess Diaries_.

* * *

"What did I say about beauty sleep?" Alice asked Bella as she put on her makeup. I had just came out of the shower and was in my blue silk robe, my hair blow dried.

After entering my room, I took off my robe and put on my bottom slip and strapless bra and panty hose. I put on my dark purple velvet dress and tied the waist band in the back. After slipping in my shoes, but put on rose and vanilla smelling perfume and put on little make up.

I took my camera with me as I left the room and I entered the room where I saw a older woman hugging Bella, who was getting ready for the wedding.

"Mom, that is Lydia. A friend of the Cullens," Bella introduced after the hug broke.

"Nice to meet you," Renee greeted me as she shook my hand.

Shy, I said ", I will check on Bree."

And I left the room to go where the wedding would be taking place.

* * *

"Here already," I asked Jacob, as I entered the back yard where the wedding was taking place.

"I wanted to catch Bella before Alice would torture her with make-up, but I see I didn't come on time," Jacob replied.

I looked to where Esme was speaking with three blond haired girls dressed in gold dresses, obviously vampires. I guess that had to be Irina, Kate, and Tanya, three of the vampires from the Denali clan.

"They look related," Jacob said.

"They do," I replied, knowing how the attractiveness, the pale skin, and the golden eyes would make the Cullens and the Denalis relatives.

Esme looked at me and gestured to come over.

I left Jacob's side and came to Esme, Irina, Tanya, and Kate.

"Lydia, this is Irina, Kate, and Tanya from Alaska," Esme introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted as I shook their hands one by one.

"Are you part of them?" Kate asked.

Confused, I asked ", Part of what?"

"The Volturi. You are wearing the 'V' pendent that they wear," Kate pointed out.

I was wearing the Volturi pendent along with a pearl necklace. It seemed I was someone who represented the people who killed their "mother", Sasha.

"I am sorry for what happened, as I was born in the last decade of the 20th century, I can't take a side," I said, hoping I sounded respectful.

I must have offended Irina, as she gave me a dirty look, Tanya replied ", It is okay. We can't force you to have a opinion on a event that took place way before you were born."

Seems like Esme told them that I had just been with the Volturi for two years, but Edward says that I act as if I had been with them since the Volturi was founded, back in ancient times. I am a fast conformist.

I saw Alice walking with Jasper to the pews, Bree nervously holding Alice's hand. Knowing that it must be a few minutes before Bella starts walking down the aisle, I headed towards the pew where friends and family of the groom sat and I sat next between Alice and Bree.

I started taking two pictures of the backyard with my camera before putting it on my lap. Soon, I saw Edward come to his side of the altar.

The music started and we stood up, seeing Bella come walk down the aisle with her father.

Bella looked beautiful in her wedding dress, like a woman from a period piece. Bella looked nervous, which was usual for a bride on a wedding day. Soon enough, Bella joined Edward at the altar and we all sat down.

I took a few pictures as they took their vows. I bet for Bella, it was in slow motion, as after they were announced husband and wife, they passionately kissed.

We got up and applauded.

* * *

"Congratulations. My father wasn't here, but I think it might have been a good thing," I said, shaking Edward's hand.

"I bet he has a lot on his plate as always," Edward said. Of course, Aro was busy handling vampire affairs. But of course, Bella and Edward were intimidated by the thought of him.

"Hope you have a good honeymoon. I want every detail," I said, smiling.

Edward snickered as I left for the buffet.

Seeing Jacob, I said ", You know I am leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Sure. We could go out to eat pizza before Alice tortures you by taking you shopping," he replied.

"That is nice, but a certain person will be wondering why I smell like dog," I replied.

"Oh, your uptight uncle Caius. He should just relax," Jacob replied, as he put baked beans on his plate.

"He is not easy to change. He gets very mad if things do not go his way, and trust me, you do not want to get on his bad side," I replied, putting a croissant and baked beans on my plate.

After getting a lemonade, I went to join the Cullens at their table and as I sat down, I saw Irina leave in a huff.

"What happened," I asked Carlisle.

"She is in denial that Laurent tried to kill Bella and is mad about our friendship with the wolves," Carlisle replied.

How rude. Irina didn't need to get all pissy about it and cause a scene about it.

* * *

"I only knew you for a few months since the spring, but you have picked the right man, Bella. My father gives you his blessing and may you both live a long life together, have kids, and prosper," I told Edward and Bella on stage, as I gave my blessings to them. Edward shook his head at the "kids" part of the speech, but I could detect an chuckle, as he was smiling.

I left the stage to return to my seat, Alice went on the stage to say her blessings to Edward and Bella.

Yet after hearing half of it, Alice was also giving Bella fashion advice.

I ignored the rest of the speeches and decided to eat my food.

I spent the rest of the reception inside the Cullen house, as I did not want to dance, but I went outside, since we were seeing Edward and Bella off.

We watched as Edward and Bella got in the car to leave for their honeymoon.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update this, as I was busy on my other fics, such as my _Hunger Games _fic, titled _The Struggle For Survival_.**

**Read & Review**


	38. Lydia: Home Sweet Home

**Lydia is going back to Volterra in this chapter. **

**There will be some Felix/Lydia fluff in this chapter and a lime to go with it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lydia: Home Sweet Home**

I looked outside the window, as Jasper drove me to the Volturi's private airstrip.

Yesterday had been eventful. Alice and I went on a shopping spree in Seattle, which means that my wardrobe back home is bigger now than ever. My wardrobe has always been large (Clothes I have since I was human, expensive designer clothes, old fashioned looking clothes and cloaks), but thanks to Alice, my wardrobe gained twenty new outfits and five new dresses.

Alice never believes in wearing the same thing twice. I also like bigger wardrobes but I don't like to send away my clothes. Alice is still irritated that I kept my black hoodie, which I had since my human days since I was age twelve.

It might be strange at first being back in Italy, as I am now used to the look of Forks.

I didn't say good bye to Jacob before I left, as I said good bye to him the night of the wedding.

My thoughts were interrupted as Jasper pulled in the airstrip. The plane was there, which means we didn't have to wait to land. I got out of the car with my purse and headed to the plane as Jasper gave Santiago the luggage.

I saw Jane and Alec by the plane steps and as I went up to the plane, they were flanking me.

I entered the cabin, threw my purse down, and laid on the black leather sofa.

"Glad to come back?" Jane asked.

"Yes. I am glad to be going home," I replied, looking forward to be back in the Volturi estate.

"I hope Alice didn't torture you," Jane replied.

"You know Alice and her love of fashion and make-up," I joked.

"When you get back to Italy, be careful what you say to Caius. He was fuming when he heard that you gave that newborn named Bree a second chance and the fact that Aro was okay with it. He wanted to have a word with you when you get back, but Aro didn't want Caius to ruin your day back," Jane said.

"I will not worry, since I have something that will improve his mood," I said, reaching in my big black purse taking out the envelope holding the two invitations.

I took one out and showed it to Jane and Alec.

"They are married?" Jane asked, incredulously.

"Yes. In a matter of time, Edward will turn Bella," I said.

Jane's smiled faded at the news. She hated Bella.

"Since Bella will be a vampire, our world is safe from exposure," I replied.

"Yes, but Aro will want Bella to be in the Volturi along with Edward and Alice. You know Aro and his fascination with gifted vampires," Jane replied.

Jane always liked to be the favorite. She didn't mind sharing the title of "Aro's Pet" with me, but with others, it was a different story. Once Aro starts fawning over someone because of their gift, Jane gets jealous and throws a tantrum.

I went to the enclosed bedroom, which was separated from the sitting room to unwind.

While I was taking off my shoes, I heard Felix come in the room.

"Hello, Lydds," Felix greeted me as he sat by me. I smiled as we shared a light kiss on the lips.

"How was the Olympic peninsula? I hope that the Cullens didn't freeze you out," Felix joked.

"You know vamps can't get cold," I joked back. After a few seconds, Felix put his hand above my knee.

"I have been thinking about the things we haven't done yet," he said, and I soon became hot and cold hearing that. We only snogged and cuddled, but we haven't had sex.

Autistic people are known to be sensitive to intimate touch but with me, it was different.

Knowing what he meant, I replied ", I am ready."

We soon started kissing passionately and we shifted so my head was on the pillow and him on top of me.

He unzipped my jeans and pushed them down. After discarding my jeans, I felt him unbuttoning my blouse and it too was taken off of me and discarded to the floor. I was in my underwear but I didn't care, as I felt my bra be unclasped, discarded to the floor along with my panties.

He soon let me sit up so I can disrobe him as well. After we were both naked, we fell back on the bed and I spread my legs apart so he can go inside me.

* * *

We laid on the bed together, content after our first time in engaging in casual sex. My head was on his chest as my fingers traced designs on it.

"Missed me?" I asked.

"Yes," Felix replied.

"I'm sure you did. I sure hope Caius doesn't make things hard if he hears about you and mine first time," I said.

"Sure. Let's get dressed before the others walk in on us, seeing us naked," Felix replied.

I nodded, as it would be very embarrassing. I hastily put back on my clothes before going back to the sitting room.

* * *

"Home sweet home," I muttered as the limo drove in the underground garage. In the garage, I noticed a vehichle that was covered in a cloth. If it was my homecoming present, I mustn't peak.

After the limo came to a complete stop, I unbuckled and ran out of the limo to leave the garage.

After I took the service lift leading to the lobby, I said ", Gianna, how was…" I stopped to see a young blond woman sitting where Gianna used to sit. She cowered in fear when she saw me. She acted as if I was a lion hungry for raw meat.

Seems like Aro "Dispatched" Gianna when I was gone and replaced her with this blond.

Weird.

"Who are you?" I asked politely.

"I-I'm Bianca. I was h-h-hired las-st m-month," she told me, stuttering. I bit my lip. Gianna wasn't afraid of us. She would treat us as if we were human, but Bianca here cowers and flinches when she is around us.

I soon left the lobby to go to the throne room.

After I entered, I heard my heels ring on the marble floor and I heard Caius stop talking as I came in. As I came up to the dais, he regarded me with coolness. When he does that, he is mad about something.

"Dearest, Lydia. Good to have you back," Aro told me, and he enfolded me in a hug, one I gave back.

After the hug broke, Caius said to me ", You have to explain yourself."

"I know you are mad at me for giving that newborn a second chance, and I deserve what punishment you want me to face," I said, and as I reached in my purse, I continued ", But, I have something, which will satisfy you all."

I took one of the invitations from the envelope and gave it to Aro.

As he looked at it, I told him ", They got married three days ago."

Aro had a satisfied smirk and said ", Caius, cancel your plans for your hunting party. Bella will soon be one of us."

"I doubt it," Caius said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I know how Edward wouldn't. He keeps saying something about Bella's soul. He is much of a coward," Caius said.

"Caius, do you see what this means. If Bella is one of us, our secret will be safe," Aro replied. Caius rolled his eyes but said nothing. Marcus was zoned out as always.

Aro signaled something to Demetri and Demetri left the throne hall.

"Lydia, come with me and close your eyes," Aro told me. I did as he said, and held his hand.

* * *

I could feel we were in the underground garage, as I could feel the coolness of the garage. I heard something being unveiled and Aro told me ", Open your eyes."

I did so, and I gasped.

In front of me, was a brand new Ferrari that had a red bow on the hood of it.

"Is that for me?" I asked.

"Sulpicia and I have been pooling money to buy you a suitable car. We both think that you are mature enough to own one," Aro told me.

"Thank you, I didn't know what to say," I said speechless. I have seen the Cullens drive their cars and they were very fast drivers. It was lucky that they didn't tickets.

Aro gave me the car keys and I gratefully took them.

* * *

"Got a car from dad. Very flashy and red," I wrote as my Facebook status, and on top of the words, was a picture that I took of my car. Alice must have been on Facebook, as she liked my post, followed by Edward. Since he was on his honeymoon with Bella, it seems he had a Facebook app on his phone.

Alice commented and wrote ", Nice and flashy. Perhaps I can come to Italy sometime and ride in it to see how it drives."

I commented back and wrote ", Sure."

I soon looked at the friend requests and saw that Kate and Tanya asked me to be their friend with the exception of Irina. I accepted their friend requests and checked Jacob's wall. His status was ", It is hard when the girl you love is married to a man you hate."

I commented and wrote ", You'll find your soul mate. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

It seemed he was online, as he commented back, by writing ", I see your point, Lydia, but no one can compare to Bella."

"Melodramatic," I commented back.

Soon, Embry commented by writing ", She has a point, Jacob. There are plenty of girls out there."

I went to Edward's page, to avoid seeing more drama. Edward changed his status from _In A Relationship with Bella Swan _to _Married to Bella Swan_.

Curious, I looked up Irina on Facebook, to find out that her profile is for her facebook friends only. I soon logged off Facebook, not wanting to hear more of Jacob's melodrama.

* * *

**The next chapter will jump to a few weeks later. **


	39. Lydia: Baby Talk

**As I said last chapter, this chapter will take place a few weeks later, when Bella is pregnant and Edward is being pessimistic. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lydia: Baby Talk**

I was walking to my room, when I heard Caius mumble to himself about Bella not being a vampire yet. I ignored it and proceeded to my room.

* * *

As soon as I picked _Desecration: Antichrist Takes the throne_ from my desk, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I saw that it was Edward and answered it.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Lydia, I need to tell you something," Edward told me, his voice all serious.

"What is the matter? Is Bella hurt?" I asked.

"Well, she said she isn't, but she really is," Edward said. He sounded like he lost hope on something.

"What do you think is hurting her?" I asked, curious.

"She is pregnant," Edward said.

"Edward, that is something to be happy about. Congratulations. You will make a good dad," I told him.

"If you were here, Lydia, you would think differently. The fetus is hurting Bella. Whenever it moves, it hurts her. Every time she eats, she brings the food back up. It is crushing her from the inside out. I wanted Carlisle to get rid of it, but Bella is having Rosalie back her up. Even Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper are supporting her decision. Alice, Jacob, and I know better. We know that the fetus is hurting Bella. I was hoping that you would talk sense to Bella. You are smart and logical," Edward told me.

I couldn't believe a word he just said. He called his unborn child a _fetus _and _it_. He thought that the baby will kill Bella. It is not the baby's fault if the mother dies.

"Lydia?" Edward asked.

"Let me guess, you and Jacob are now working for Planned Parenthood," I said sarcastically, but I sounded cold and dark.

"I told you she would react that way," I heard Jacob say to Edward in the background.

"You of all people, should know that it is not right to kill a unborn baby. And don't call it a fetus. It is a baby, a life in the womb. Don't just sit there and look lost at Bella, find a solution. Find what the baby wants. Its half-vampire and half-human, so it must need something to sustain her or himself. The baby will be part of Bella too, not all you, dumbo. For someone who has been in school for decades and decades, you sure do not know about your genetics. Once a embryo is conceived, it inherits traits from both the mother and the father, not one over the other, you idiot. Get out of that rock you been living under," I replied.

"Lydia, this is serious. It is a matter of life and death. Bella needs…" Edward started saying.

I interrupted and said ", I will call you back after the baby is born, and I hope your attitude changes by then. Bye, Eddie boy, you douche bag," and I hung up.

As I opened my book, I began thinking. Could a male vampire conceive with a human female? Blood no longer circulates, and that is what contributes to a erection. Yet, I wonder if venom helps the male vampire to stimulate.

I decided to go to the library to ask questions.

* * *

"Come in," I heard Caius say coldly, and I opened the door. He was alone in the room, but Marcus was there, looking at the jar of ashes he has.

"Lydia, need to ask me something?" Caius asked, as if he were a teacher talking t a student.

"I know it is a stupid question to ask, but can a male vampire get a human female pregnant?" I asked.

Caius paused before saying ", Logically, it isn't possible. The male needs to have blood to stimulate before engaging in sexual intercourse with the female. However, male vampires do not have blood flow, making it impossible for stimulation. So, I highly doubt it that a male vampire can get a human female pregnant. Did I explain for you, well enough?"

I wasn't satisfied, but I lied and replied ", Yes."

"Now go off and do what you were previously doing," Caius told me.

"Yes, sir," I said and left the library.

I wanted to go ask either Aro or Sulpicia, but they were both in England on holiday for their anniversary of being together and they won't be back till the fifteenth of October this year. I couldn't tell Athenodora. She would wish for Bella's death, as Athenodora despises humans and thinks they are the scum of the earth.

I soon resumed to go to my room and investigate.

I got on my laptop and on the Google search engine I typed _Vampire children_. The results were not what I hoped for. Most of it was legends created by fearful human imagination.

Frustrated, I logged on Facebook and wrote my status as _It has come to my attention that Edward supports abortion_. I soon logged off and logged on to my E-mail.

I had some unread messages, and they were all from Edward. Frustrated, I deleted the messages and deleted them from my trash.

I was not going to waste my time with his melodrama, so I logged of my E-mail to go on YouTube to watch some Potter Puppet Pals skits.

* * *

**I will give one peak at Lydia's human back-story: She was a Roman Catholic (She was not very religious, but she maintains some of the view she had, prolife and purgatory), which explained her reaction to Edward's wish for Bella to have a abortion. **


	40. Lydia: Some Things Never Get Old

**Thanks for the review, FanFic Critic. Now I can sleep better knowing the fact that Lydia here is not a Mary Sue. I don't like Mary Sues like Danisha Wood (From **_**Back To The Frollo**_**), Tina ( From **_**The Disney Seven**_**), Dally Darkblood (From **_**Face The Strange**_**), Ebony Way (From **_**My Immortal**_**), and Atlantiana Rebekah Loren (From **_**Forbiden Fruit: The Tempation of Edward Cullen**_**).**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lydia: Some Things Do Not Get Old**

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Jane asked as Alec, her, and I were at Volterra on a cloudy day.

"Yes, unless you mean being ripped to pieces," Alec said.

"Ripped to pieces? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Alec has lost his rat," Jane replied.

"I haven't lost anything. Your cat killed him," Alec replied.

"Rubbish," Jane replied.

"Lydia, you've seen the way that bloodthirsty beast of hers is always lurking about. And Rupert is gone," Alec replied.

"Well, maybe you should take better care of your pets," Jane argued back.

"Your cat killed him," Alec retorted.

"Did not," Jane replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"Lydia, what shall we get for Aro and Sulpicia when they come back?" Jane asked, as we passed a string of stores.

"Aro seems to have everything when it comes to the Arts. We could get Sulpicia a hair kit," I suggested. "And give Aro a book, a new edition, about the arts, as his copy is getting old."

"Good idea," Jane replied.

We went into a shop which sold books and fragile stuff. I combed through the books, to see if they had what I wanted, which they did.

It was a new edition of the book that Aro had, but I'm sure he can understand new English, as well as Latin and Italian.

After getting what we wanted, we decided to go back to the Volturi citadel.

* * *

"I wish Aro didn't give Bella a gift," Jane groaned as we sat in my room, hanging out.

"Why? What did he give her?" I asked, trying to place a Quileute centerpiece in my room, a souvenir from La Push.

"He mailed her a necklace that had a golf ball sized and shaped diamond suspending from a golden chain," Jane groaned.

"And you are upset he didn't give you a present," I replied, putting the centerpiece above my bed.

"Bella will be his ultimate favorite. If she becomes a member of the guard, he will fawn over her and want us to respect her," Jane replied.

"Caius will not want to do anything about that. Knowing him, he will fight it with Aro till the idea is dead and forgotten," I responded.

"Aro never forgets. He has a very good memory," Jane replied.

"I know he does," I said.

* * *

"How do you spell _Luxury_?" Bianca asked me when I came to the lobby to go to the drinking fountain (It has running water, but only there for to be a prop or for humans who will be vampires).

"Why did you get the job anyway?" I asked her. To be a secretary, you have to have good grammar and spelling. Bianca obviously got the job to get a good salary. At least Gianna was smart.

"I wanted a job," she replied, as if I would hit her.

Gosh, she is a airehead.

"Okay, it is spelled L-U-X-U-R-Y," I said slowly so she could get the word right.

"Lydia, should you be reading your books, instead of teaching that witless secretary how to spell?" Caius asked behind me.

"She asked me," I replied.

"You are above her. If she asks you anything, that requires spelling and grammar, say 'no'. That is wasting your time," Caius told me.

"Yes, Caius," I replied, not wanting to cause a argument.

"That is a good girl. Now, go back to what you were doing before you get into any trouble," Caius told me.

As I left the lobby, I heard Caius tell Bianca," I am glad Aro isn't here, or you will be given a pink slip."

I shook my head as I walked down another corridor.

When it comes to spelling and grammar, Aro wants things spelled right, and the grammar to be perfect. He got annoyed when I wrote conversations down on paper, but tells me to improve later on.

After I logged on Facebook, I checked my friend's profiles. Edward hasn't written a new status since the honeymoon. He needs to think on the bright side. Being a father should be a happy experience, then again, there is more to life than Facebook.

Jacob, on the other hand, had a sad sounding status. He wrote _Bella is getting a little better, but I am fearing for the worst_.

I never responded, as I do not want to make them anymore sadder than they are.

* * *

As I walked down the library to take back a book, I heard Felix and Santiago argue.

Things never get old.

* * *

**Sorry this was short. I had little imagination for this chapter. **


	41. Aro: Satisfaction and Confusion

**This jumps to the extra scene in **_**Breaking Dawn part 1**_

**I do not own the quotes from the scene from the credits. **

* * *

**Aro: Satisfaction and Confusion**

Sulpicia and I decided to end our anniversary trip a month early, as I had other things to worry about.

The door of the throne hall opened and Bianca came in with the mail tray.

She walked towards the dais like she was giving raw meat to three uncaged, hungry lions. I have no idea why I hired her. She just wanted a job. Seems like she paid more attention to the other requirements for the job then the spelling and grammar abilities.

She came to my throne and I took the note from the tray and looked at it. Bianca stepped back.

The note was about Bella's transformation. Well, at least that problem is taken care of. But Bianca misspelled Carlisle's name while translating the note to Italian. The 'S' is silent in that name.

Lydia, who was standing by my throne, shook her head at the spelling mistake and poor grammar.

"Ah. It's from Carlisle. Which is spelt with an "S", Sweet Bianca," I told Bianca.

She looked at me nervously.

I gestured Felix and Demetri to come and they instantly came at either side of her.

"He's added a new member to his coven," I told Marcus.

He said nothing, as he was zoned out as always.

"And increasing his power," Caius replied.

I nodded to Felix and Demetri, and they dragged away Bianca, who was kicking and screaming. We might as well find a new secretary, one that knows how to spell.

"First it's the spelling, then the grammar," I said, giving the note to Marcus.

"At least our dispute with the Cullens is over" Marcus sighed.

"Over? Goodness no. Our dispute goes far beyond the fate of a mere human," I replied.

"And what might it be?" Caius asked me.

Surprised, I replied ", Why, brother, I thought you understood. They have something I want."

"The abilities of Edward, Alice, and Bella?" Lydia asked.

"Of course, Lydia. We have no members with those extraordinary abilities. They are your friends, which will be a advantage," I told her.

"Well, there was a development in the Cullen house hold," she replied.

"What development?" I asked curious.

"Well, I tell you later," she replied.

I wondered what this mysterious development was, but I will let Lydia tell me at her own time.

* * *

"Send that to the newspaper," I told Juanita, the stand-in secretary until I find another, as I gave her the copy of a ad I typed up.

"Yes, master," she told me, before leaving.

Why I hired Bianca, I do not know. Seems like she only paid attention to the 'Pretty' and 'Tall' requirements more than the requirements about a good ability in English courses.

I left the lobby to go to my study.

* * *

"Come in," I answered, when I heard Lydia knocking on my door.

As she came in, I told her ", Lydia. Came to ask me something or are you bored out of your mind?"

Lydia laughed before saying ", I came to ask you something."

"Well, I would be interested to hear it," I replied.

"I asked this question to Caius, but I wasn't satisfied with his answer, but, I need to ask, can male vampires father children with a female human?" she asked me.

It was the same question she asked Sulpicia a few nights ago. Sulpicia told her that she does not know if is possible, but thinks it could happen. A opinion I share, but I want to give Lydia a more specific answer.

"Well, that theory has been controversial since the 500's but I can say this. It is possible, for a female human to have the child of a vampire, as long as they are fertile. Women require physical change to get pregnant, but that can't happen when they are a vampire. But for men, reproduction is still possible. The venom replaces the blood as well as other bodily fluids and that way, the sperm can still reach the ovum. Sounds complicated, but possible. When you asked Caius that question, what did he say," I replied.

"He said it was impossible, as we have no blood flow," she replied.

"True, but venom can be accounted for , as it nearly replaces all the bodily fluids we once possessed as humans: Saliva, bile, semen for men, blood, etc," I replied.

"Okay, that is all I needed to know," she replied.

"Hope you are satisfied," I responded as she left.

Lydia is such a smart girl. Her punctuality, intelligence, and curiosity was the same as she was human, but what possessed her to ask that question?

Curious, I grabbed my international telephone card and called the Cullens.

"Hello?" answered a young girl, probably a toddler.

"Yes, is Carlisle Cullen there?" I asked in a proper way you speak to a toddler.

"I don't know. Who is this? Mom says I am not allowed to talk to strangers," she replied.

How smart for a girl that young.

"When he gets back, can you tell him that a old friend called him," I replied.

"Nessie, who are you talking too?" I heard a teenage boy ask the girl, followed by a growl and a female vampire warning ", Jacob."

Soon, the line went dead.

How odd.

I decided to read a book while I thought over the matter.

Perhaps the little girl who answered was a daughter of Carlisle's collegues from the hospital he works at and Bella and Alice were babysitting her. But how can they babysit a human child with Jasper Cullen around.

"Nessie," I said to myself. It was like a nickname, but it was also the nickname of the Loch Ness Monster.

Curious and weird.

* * *

**Renesmee might not have answered phones, but I am basing this on what kids do sometimes. They answer phones, even when they are not supposed to pick them up. **

**Aro decided to call the Cullens because he figured out that something must have happened with them or one of them must of said something to Lydia to cause her to ask around if male vampires can father a child with a human female. **


	42. Lydia: Accusations

**The reason for the gap is because I could not come up with anything between last chapter and this chapter. **

**This takes place when Irina tells the Volturi about Renesmee. In my mind, I believe Aro made the decision after Irina made a false allegation about Renesmee, as Aro will do anything to avoid a fight, especially with his old friend Carlisle Cullen.**

**Due to the release of the new teaser for **_**The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn-part 2**_**, the first half of this chapter will be rewritten. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lydia: Accusations**

"I hate to say this, but the quality of human entertainment has gone down," Caius said as he, Aro, Marcus, and I sat at the table in the throne room reading books or writing notes.

"I must agree, Caius. The taste humans have now days, I can hardly fathom," Aro replied, reading old book with a orange-red cover.

"You forget, Aro, that I am a modern child," I told him, looking away from my book, _Les Miserables_, to make eye contact with him.

"Yes, Lydia. You have a taste for modern popular culture, but at least you balance it with classical music and classic literature," Aro told me.

"Not to mention, you have a love for history," Caius told me. "What made you smart?"

"I refused to read fiction in elementary school, except for _A Little Princess_, and I listened to Mozart and Beethoven, though I still watched children shows," I replied.

"I see, as I saw through your memories, Lydia. Teenagers should be more like you and they would like books instead of reading those Kindles and using iPhones," Aro replied, slightly raising his hand and putting his fingertips to his palms.

"I do not understand why human teenagers use a Kindle. It is not the same reading a real book," Caius said disgruntled.

"Yes. It is a shame that young minds are being wasted on technology when they have books," Marcus said, still zoned out.

The door soon opened and we all turned our heads to see Santiago walking in the throne hall.

"Masters, Irina is here," Santiago said, as Caius stood up, facing the door, while Aro and I stayed seated and Marcus got up just to look at a piece of paper.

"Irina? What does she want?" I asked, remembering her rudeness towards Edward and Bella at the wedding.

"Send her in," Aro said, too immersed in his book.

Irina came in to the room, looking rather disturbed about something.

"I have to report a crime," Irina said to us.

Hearing that, Aro opened his eyes after he was in deep thought for a second.

"What crime is that, Irina?" Aro asked her.

"The Cullens, the done something terrible," Irina replied, her voice nearly breaking.

"You think the Cullens did something terrible or is it in your head?" I asked, bluntly.

"Lydia, bite your tongue. Let her finish," Caius ordered me.

"It is alright, Caius. Lydia is trying to defend Carlisle, as I know he would never do something terrible," Aro said, turning a page in his book.

"Please, let me explain. I saw a Immortal Child," Irina said.

Aro slammed his book shut. His expression turned from boredom to chagrin in a instant.

"What did you accuse my old friend of, Irina?" Aro asked her, rising from his seat. "I know Carlisle would never do such a thing. He is smart enough to know that."

"Touch my hand. I am not lying," Irina begged, holding out her hand.

Pausing for a moment, Aro came forward to her and clasped her hand. I was seeing what Aro was seeing to: A pretty little girl in the snow running with a giant russet colored wolf who I knew was Jacob. Seeing Irina's memory through Aro's mind, I watched as the little girl jumped on a large deer and drained it dry.

Aro's expression changed from confusion to betrayal and rage, like he wanted to tear someone's head off.

"Oh my," he said, furiously.

"Yes, it is true. I saw a immortal child, along with a big wolf, and Bella," Irina said.

"Santiago, Renata, Heidi" Aro ordered. The three vampires came to him immediately.

"Find witnesses," Aro said before turning to Caius, Marcus, and I and saying ", We have got a betrayal on our hands. I am afraid Carlisle has created a immortal child."

"I knew he was bad luck when we saw him," Caius said.

"This could turn deadly," Aro replied. "We are going to Forks and bring justice to them as I see fit."

"Aro, there may be more to Irina's accusation then what you see," I told him.

"Tell me, Lydia, I trust your judgment," Aro told me.

I came to him and whispered ", At Edward and Bella's wedding, Irina was rude to them and left without a apology. A vampire named Laurent tried to kill Bella months ago, but the shapeshifters killed him. Irina blames the Cullens for it, as they refused to avenge Laurent's death by killing the wolves. She is still in denial that Laurent tried to kill Bella, and that is why she is doing this."

I thought that Irina's reason to rat out the Cullen's was petty, as it was obvious she was doing this to get revenge on them. She had the guts to just stand there and think that Edward and Bella's daughter, Renesmee, was a immortal child. I knew about Renesmee from Alice's letters and the pictures Alice sent me of her. I kept my promise to Alice to keep Renesmee's existance a secret from Aro, but now, it will be known.

"Ah, you lost a love did you, Irina?" Aro told her after hearing what I had to say.

"She is just lying," Irina said.

Ignoring her, Aro said, "We shall discuss this in the library."

* * *

"It was a Immortal child. I am serious," Irina replied.

"We can't attack without cause," Marcus drawled.

"Yet, we will go to Forks anyway, just in case, but I will not plan a full attack on them, if we not know," Aro replied.

"If it is a Immortal Child, we will give the punishment they deserve," Caius replied.

"If not, we will discuss about the child, seeing if he or she is a threat or not," Aro replied.

"The child was a girl," Irina replied.

"If the child is not who you say she is, you will pay BIG, SERIOUS, CONSEQUENCES," I said, knowing the truth. "Lying is against the rules."

"Lydia, Felix, Demetri, take Irina out to the woods to see how far she was when she saw this Immortal Child, as she calls this little girl," Aro commanded.

"Yes, Aro," I replied, before roughly grabbing Irina, with Felix and Demetri following me.

* * *

"If this child is not what you say, you will be the cause of our humiliation," I said, as I drove the black van deeper into the woods.

"Why do you not believe me?" Irina asked me.

Stopping the van at the appropriate spot, I turned to her and said ", We all know why you are ratting on the Cullens. I just blurted it out to Aro and the others."

"Yeah. It would be humiliation if that happened," Felix chuckled.

We got out of the van and dragged Irina to the steep hill.

As I went down the hill, I kept asking her which range she saw this child in before confirming that she saw this child while she was standing at the top of the hill.

Vampires usually have good eyesight, but a half-vampire, half-human was seen from a distance, they could be easily mistaken as Immortal Children.

"You will be lucky, if you are correct," I replied coldly.

* * *

"I do not trust her. She is going to be the catalyst that will cause humiliation," I said to Aro in the library.

"Hmm. Glad you suggested that we must not engage in a battle with the Cullens right away. I surely do not want to ruin a old friendship. Anyway, if the Cullens created this Immortal child, I will destroy the lot of them and their witnesses with the exception of Alice, Edward, and Bella. If it does turn out to be a hybrid, I will spare them. But as we do not know, I am planning to bring the entire coven and witnesses over to Forks anyway, just in case. But, knowing me, I hate fights and do not want to get killed. It would be a better idea to talk it out, then to engage in a battle," Aro replied.

"What about Irina?" I asked.

"If she is lying, as you say, she will pay the consequences, as lying to us is punishable by death. As you say, you have lack of faith in her credibility, and she could be just lying to get back at the Cullens. I will have the guard watch her," Aro replied.

"Yes, Aro," I replied, before leaving the library.

I wanted to tell Alice about the latest development but she probably already 'saw' it. Knowing Bella, she would be spazing out.

I just hope Irina does not mess things up for us.

* * *

**I think Aro did not believe Irina's unintellional lie about the Cullens at first in **_**Breaking Dawn **_**was probably because he did not want to ruin his friendship with Carlisle. **


	43. Lydia: The Beginning of Preparations

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lydia: The Beginning of Preparations**

Aro sent Renata, Santiago, and Heidi to go look for witnesses. The Cullens must be doing the same thing.

"Irina is going to be the cause of trouble if we are humiliated in front of the Volturi witnesses and the Cullens' witnesses. She will mess everything up. If we have a war with the Cullens, it will be her fault," I said to Alec, Chelsea, Afton, Demetri in the guard's break room.

"I agree. We do not need to have more trouble. I am used to bloodshed, but I prefer our dormant stage," Demetri replied.

"I agree. If she does, we will be the whole laughing stock of the vampire world. We will be seen as people who are mean and heartless and Aro will be forced to make stricter rules, which will possibly mean that the Carlisle will not work at a hospital and the younger ones will not be allowed to attend high school anymore," I replied.

"I wonder if the Romanians will get involved," Demetri replied.

"I hope not. But at least it will give us some people to kill," Felix replied, who was at the pool table.

"It will give them more reason to get back at us," Alec replied.

Jane came in the break room and said ", Irina is in her room crying."

"About what?" I asked, annoyed.

"She keeps saying that she was telling the truth and that the Cullens broke the rule," Jane replied.

"She should know, that if she lied, she will pay the consequence," I responded.

"I know. I may not agree with you, but if her testimony turns out false, we will be in big trouble and it will be her fault," Jane replied.

"I know. She was carrying a hissy fit at the wedding when I was there," I replied.

"If you say so," Jane replied.

The door opened and Clarissa, one of the guard, came in the room and said ", Aro and Caius wants to talk to all of us."

* * *

"When the witnesses come, do not spoon feed them Irina's side of the story. Because as Lydia said, she could be lying to get back at the Cullens," Aro told us, as we stood in the throne hall.

"If it turns out that they did create a immortal child, do not hesitate to kill them, but as Aro says, we do not know yet," Caius continued

"To the guard that just joined us a month ago, I will give a tutorial on immortal children," Aro continued.

I raised my hand and Aro asked me ", Do you have a question, dear?"

"If it turns out Irina is lying, may you give me the chance to kill her myself?" I asked.

The room erupted with laughter and Jane patted me on the back, and she was smirking, as if she wanted to help me out too.

"If, she does, you will have that chance to tear her to pieces, but only after it is proven that this child is not a immortal child," Aro replied.

"Yes, Aro," I replied.

* * *

I was sitting in the library, looking things on Immortal children, although I looked up on them before.

They are considered toddlers or infants turned into a vampire. They are considered dangerous, as they are wild and uncontrollable. Their tantrums are said to destroy a entire village and a Immortal child will definitely cause exposure.

I soon decided to look up on the Dhamphir. Legend says that a Dhamphir is a child, who has a vampire father and a human mother. In the book, I could tell Caius written notes, and on the Dhamphir, he written _Impossible. Vampires have no blood flow. Blood flow is needed to cause stimulation_.

"Looking up things?" Caius asked me.

"Caius, why is the Dhamphir impossible?" I asked.

"Lydia, I told you this once. It is impossible for a male vampire to father a child, as we have no blood flow," he told me.

"Aro told me it was probable," I replied.

Caius sighed before saying ", Aro is pretty optimistic about everything. I may not agree with what you both think, but if Irina is lying, I will not hesitate to have you kill her."

"Let's have a deal. If this does turn out to be a immortal child, I will never disagree with you afterwards. If this turns out to be a Dhamphir, or should I say, a hybrid, I will not hesitate to kill Irina, even though I been given the go ahead," I replied.

Caius smirked and replied ", A deal is a deal. Though, I will add something. If this does turn out to be a Immortal child, I will double study time hours for you."

"As you say, a deal is a deal," I replied, mortified that if Caius won the deal, it would mean four hours of studying in the library.

* * *

"If Irina is lying, you owe me 50 euros," I heard Felix tell Giovanni, another member of the guard, a few seconds ago.

"What is going on?" I asked Jane.

"We started a betting pool. If Irina is lying, the side that says she lies will get 50 euros, while the side that is saying she is not, gets 20 euros," Jane replied.

"Wicked," I replied.

Irina came in the room and I heard some guard members jeer and laugh. "Liar, liar, pants on fire," I heard Fernando say to her.

"This is your fault. If you didn't tell Aro my problems, this wouldn't have happened," Irina replied to me.

"Sweetie, if you lie, it will be your own fault if the Volturi becomes scapegoats," Jane told her, in her sweet sounding voice.

"And let me put it this way. You have no good credibility, as I saw your performance at the wedding," I replied.

More laughs filled the room.

"You will be sorry for doing this to me," Irina irately told me.

"You dare to threaten my friend," Jane warned, before giving Irina a full dose of her ability. Irina arched and screamed in pain.

The room went silent as Jane was torturing Irina. Soon, Aro came in the room and demanded ", What is this."

Seeing what Jane was doing , Aro told Irina ", Making a member of this coven look bad, will not help you."

Jane blinked her eyes and stopped torturing Irina.

"But, I am telling the truth. I am honest," Irina replied, gasping for breath afterwards.

"Lydia says your credibility is not good, as you were unruly towards Bella and Edward at the wedding reception, according to Lydia. If the coven looks bad and this child is not as you say, it will not be Lydia's fault, it will not be the Cullen's fault, it will not be our fault. It will be your fault. Your family will be at fault too. Understand?" Aro demanded her.

"Please, don't threaten Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen. They did nothing wrong," Irina begged.

"Yes, but if you turn out to be lying, your family could not control your actions, which puts them at fault also," Aro warned.

"Why are doing this?' Irina asked.

"We are the Volturi. What do you expect?" Jane replied.

Aro left the room, and Jane and I followed him out.

* * *

**I know that Irina is treated cruelly by the Guard and two of the big Volturi three, but that's what gave me the illusion in **_**Breaking Dawn**_**. The way they treated Irina before Caius killed her, suggests that the Guard, and Aro and Caius bullied her and was mean to her during her stay with them. **

**It makes more sense for the Volturi to blame Irina and the Denali's if they get humiliated (Which will happen), as the Cullens did nothing. They just wanted to protect Renesmee and their family. I like the Denali's but that is how I see it. **

**I hope you agree with me. **


	44. Lydia: Some People Cannot Be Believed

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lydia: Some People Cannot Be Believed**

Caius and fire. I do not understand it. Even in my two year experience with the Volturi, I still do not get it. He plans on bringing a big torch with him. One that no human could carry.

Heidi, Santiago, and Renata came with a entourage of 32 witnesses. Renata knew Makenna from a coven she was once part of and Makenna came with her mate Charles. Both of them were nomads.

The witnesses were given a brief summary of what Irina claimed she saw, but they were told that it was unknown whether Irina was telling the truth or not and that we will see for ourselves about what is really happening.

Caius planned on giving a tutorial on how to kill a Immortal child. He seems adamant that the Cullens did create one. He will be disappointed when we come to Forks.

"So, Irina's credibility might not be good?" Makenna asked me.

"Yes, I am positive that it is not a good one. You should have seen her at the wedding of Edward and Bella. She was a major drama queen and was rude to them. She didn't even apologize," I told her and Charles.

"What was she upset about?" Charles asked me.

"She was in love with Laurent. The La Push shape shifters killed him in order to prevent him from killing Bella, but Irina is in denial," I replied.

"Denali is like denial," Santiago told me.

"Good play with words, Santiago. In my opinion, the Cullens are innocent victims of Irina's spite towards them. According to Aro, it will not be their fault if the Volturi get's humiliated during the confrontation," I replied.

"If she is lying, we will root for Irina's death. No innocent little girl deserves to be killed," Makenna replied.

"Another reason to doubt Irina's credibility is her, Tanya, and Kate's history with this coven. She is probably hoping to play hero to get on our good side," Alec replied, coming in the room.

"If this coven gets humiliated, it will not be the Cullens fault. They did nothing. If they do something to humiliate us, it will not be their fault as Irina bought this on. Irina is going to ruin everything," I replied.

"You do not understand," Irina told us. We turned to see her in the room.

"Silly girl, you know the damage to our reputation if you lie. We are trying our best to be wise and benevolent, and my husband hates fights to break out. He was glad when the years of bloodbath were over," Sulpicia told Irina, her words laced with ice.

I never seen Sulpicia act so cold. She is usually the patient, warm hearted, and matriarch of the bunch. Yet, I think, just like me, she got defensive when it came to the Cullens being accused of a crime they might have never committed. She and Aro were fond of the Cullens.

"You do not understand. They did create a immortal child. Lydia is accusing me of lying because she wants attention," Irina replied.

"Irina, how dare you say such a thing? Lydia will never lie to get attention," Sulpicia said in my defense, putting her hand on my shoulders, before asking ", Won't you, sweetie?"

"Yes, mum," I replied.

"What are you to them anyway? Some sort of pet? In their eyes, you could do no wrong," Irina spat before leaving the room.

"When we get rid of her, we will not have to worry about her," Felix replied.

* * *

I spent some time in my room, reading _Solstice_, the third book in the _Nightlight Saga_. Edward calls the _Nightlight Saga_ "The Worst Books ever written." He read the first twenty five pages of the first book and he had to put it down, as it was figuratively gag, was too similar to him, and he detested Stella Dwayne's whininess about leaving Jacksonville, Florida. Bella kept maintaining her argument that Edmound was abusive, as he took the distributor cap from Stella's truck in _Solstice_ and didn't give it back to her two days later, so she couldn't see Jeremy White, her best friend. Bella has even made a two-part video which she uploaded on YouTube titled _Edmound is Abusive_, where she talks about how she thinks that Edmound is abusive and thinks that the books are sexist. I respect their opinion. I just can't stand Night-hards or should I say Night-Tards, as they believe Edmound is a god. He is just a fictional character.

I also remembered the time back in Forks, where I pranked Edward, a week after the battle with the Seattle Newborn army created by Victoria or should I say, Icky Vicky. Bella was with her dad visiting a friend of her dad's at the hospital, the Cullens except Edward, were out of town. Edward had to do errands and he dragged me with him. I grew tired as he kept opening doors for me. I told him that could do it myself, but he insisted that it was a gentlemanly thing to do. I made the mistake of calling him a old-fashioned douch bag, which put him in a bad mood. Out of retaliation, a day later, I filled his brand-new shoes with mustard when he wasn't looking and left to La Push, as I knew Edward was not allowed to cross there because of the treaty. I was surprised that the wolf pack allowed me to cross.

I stayed at Jacob's until nighttime, when Edward was calmed down a bit. When I came back, Edward was fuming, and Emmett told me that I was lucky not to be around him a few hours ago, as he was mad as heck. Edward almost never said a word to me, but he told me that my childish prank caused his shoes to be ruined. I could tell Alice was trying not to laugh. It brought me back to October 2007, when I put ketchup in Caius's shoes, as I was annoyed for me studying things I already knew. My punishment: A scolding from Aro and Caius and my Nintendo DS and Nintendo DS games were taken away from me for a week. Caius had me write lines and told me to do guard duty with Jane that night, as he thinks as smart as I am, it was extremely childish of me to put ketchup in his shoes.

I am considered the mischievous one at times, although I can be quite serious or murderous when my friends are threatened. Or when vampire laws get broken.

I hope Irinia learns her lesson.

The Volturi don't give second chances.

* * *

**Next chapter, is in Irina's POV. **


	45. Irina: Misunderstood

**This chapter is in Irina's perspective. **

* * *

**Irina: Misunderstood**

I left the room, irritated and heartbroken.

Why almost anyone didn't believe me?

I am positive that the little girl I saw was a Immortal Child. There is no other possible way why a little girl would look so pretty.

I hate Lydia.

How dare she humiliate me like that? That was no one's business about my heartbreak at the wedding over one of those dogs being invited. She thought it was something entertaining for Aro, Caius, and the guard to hear.

Thanks to her, there is a betting pool among the guard, most of the Volturi views me as a liar, and I heard that Lydia wants to kill me when it is determined that this little girl is not as I claim.

I am constantly told by Aro, Caius, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Lydia, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Afton, Chelsea, Santiago, Corin, and most of the guard that it will be my fault if they are viewed as scapegoats and are humiliated. Whenever I point out if the Cullens cause the humiliation, I am told that, whoever humiliates the Volturi during the confrontation, it will still my solely my fault and my fellow sisters' fault, and that the Cullens' did nothing to have them come. Aro is on Lydia's side, and he says it will be my fault if he loses his friendship with Carlisle.

Whenever I say something, I get mocked and I get accused of lying, but if Lydia says something, they agree with her or Caius looks into it. I am seen as a liar and a trouble maker, but no, Lydia can do no wrong.

She is a major "Daddy's girl" to Aro, and a "Mommy's girl" to Sulpicia. They both dote on her, fawn over her, and they believe that she can do no wrong. She is so spoiled.

I want to grab a hunk of her dark blond-light brown hair and rip it from her head and humiliate her.

However, if I do that, I will be told that I was being mean and I will get killed.

Jane and Lydia are Aro's favorites.

I hate Lydia, but it sickens me that he bribes her sometimes. He told her he will give her 100 Euros if she fetched Santiago for him yesterday. He bribes Jane too. How sick.

I noticed one thing about the Volturi: the coven is rampant with bribery, infidelity and needless quarrels and violence. Aro is devoted to Sulpicia, like Caius is to Athenodora. Felix is devoted to Lydia too, but onetime I seen Afton with another female vampire while Chelsea was out hunting.

"Are you okay?" asked Leon, one of the transitioning members of the guard. Of the whole Volturi, only twenty believe my story, while the rest, including Caius, believes Lydia's accusation of me lying.

"I am fine," I lied. If I were human, I would cry.

"Don't mind the lot of them. They just want to look tough and to look good," he told me.

"Thank you," I replied. Among the guard, I liked him better. He wasn't as stuck up or cocky as most of the guard.

"If you need me, I'm here for you," he said before leaving my side.

I decided to head for the family room when I heard Athenodora say in her shrill voice ", That floozy. Always being a waste of space."

Athenodora was like Marguerite DeGhent from _Ever After_: Her looks, her voice, and her personality. I am not surprised that the most cruel and sadistic Volturi leader has a vain, selfish, and stuck-up wife.

I saw Athenodora and Corin, a member of the guard and Sulpicia and Athenodora's attendant, come around the corner. Athenodora told Corin ", That whore is wasting our time. We could be planning our Christmas gala. We have better things to do, then listen to that whore."

Her words stung my dead heart like a bee sting. I heard that Athenodora liked to put down and backstab those who she didn't like. She hates humans. Calls them filthy scum. I would like to put her and Bellatrix Lestrange together.

The thought of that made me laugh.

Unfortunately, it turned their attention to me. "What are you laughing at, floozy?" Athenodora asked me, coldly.

"Nothing," I lied, and I turned the other direction to avoid her.

I went to a vacant room, the only place I felt safe, where I was free from the taunts and jeers from most of the guard, the cold and cruel remarks from Aro, Caius, Sulpicia, and Athenodora, and the murderous glances from Lydia.

I tried to think to find ways to sway the Volturi, but in the end, my plans turn out useless. No one was going to listen to me. To them, I am a liar who no one should listen to.

They tell me that they do not know if my accusation is true or not. My brain told me that I should have looked at the little girl closer, and if she wasn't a immortal child, I would be looking at the northern lights with my sisters, but I am one hundred percent convinced that what I saw, was a immortal child.

Still, when I say my thoughts, I am told the same thing: "We do not know it yet. We will see when we get to Forks, but we are a hundred percent sure you are lying to this coven."

I thought about my sisters and Carmen and Eleazar. Whose side were they on? Most likely they are on the Cullen's side.

If Lydia is right, if this turns out to be a Dhamphir, it would result in my death, my family vilified, and the Cullens cleared from false charges.

I gathered my courage to leave the vacant room full of furniture, statues, and wooden chests to go back in the main rooms of the Volturi Citadel.

As soon as I opened the door, I closed it, as I heard Caius walk by the door.

"You are stupid to think of hiding, Irina," he replied, coolly.

Great. He found my hiding place.

I sighed as I left the safety of the vacant room.

Caius was carrying three worn books in his arms. I think they were vampire encyclopedias about certain kinds of vampires.

"Don't expect to get off scott-free if you are lying, mark my words. Those who lie to the Volturi are never forgiven nor spared. I believe Lydia's theory is preposterous but, if you are indeed lying, we will not hesitate to have you put to death. You have made a mistake by coming here without clearly seeing into things. This may be a lesson you might learn through death," Caius told me, his words cold and harsh.

He walked away, without waiting for me to respond.

How I wish I was back home.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short.**

**Please review!**


	46. Lydia: The Flight To America

**I plan on completing this story, as this story is hard not to finish, as I am too close to it. **

**This chapter takes place two weeks before the Volturi confrontation. **

* * *

**Lydia: The Flight To America**

"Will you put that thing away? It is getting rather annoying," Caius told me in the limo as we left the Volturi Citadel for the Volturi's private airstrip. I was playing with my Nintendo DS, just to entertain myself.

"She is bored, Caius," Aro told him in my defense. "Might as well let her play her game."

"She has books to read. I just can't stand the noise," Caius replied, scowling.

I turned off my DS put it in my purse and took out _Forever Dawn _to read.

"Not that overrated book series. Teenage human girls go crazy at that book series," Caius scoffed.

"I heard that it attracts middle aged women too," Aro said.

"Why are humans becoming idiots now days?" Caius asked.

"You should have been in the theater the day _The Nightlight Saga: Dark Moon _came out. Jane, Heidi, and I sat behind two middle aged women who were talking about how they thought how hot Jeremy or Edmound was," I said.

"Humans are idiots now days," Caius said. Changing the subject, Caius told asked me ", Got your disintegrator with you?"

"Yes, sir," I told Caius. I really wanted to tear and burn Irina for her false accusation against the Cullens.

We were all then silent as the limo drove through the Tuscan countryside. I was at the part where Jeremy marked Michelessa as his soul mate when the limo came to a complete stop, as did the limos behind us.

I put my bookmark where I left off, grabbed my purse and followed Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia, and Athenodora out of the limo and I joined Jane and Alec, who were in the limo behind us with the rest of the guard.

"This would be a waste of time if you are right, Lydia," Alec told me.

"I agree, no doubt," Jane replied, giving Irina daggers as we saw her with Leon. "She likes him I bet."

"Yes. No vampire can resist the Denali sisters," I replied dully as I went up the steps to _Volturi Flight 1_, the private plane reserved for Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia, Athenodora, and myself while Jane, Alec, Felix, Corin, and Demetri were merely there for protection.

After entering the plane, I sat on the couch, kicked off my shoes and said ",This might be a long flight."

"Of course. The Cullens are probably biding their time," Jane told me.

"Where is the Volturi witness?" I asked Jane about Irina, hoping she was not on the same plane.

"She is on the second plane with Heidi, Chelsea, Afton, and Santiago," Alec told me.

"Good, because I do not like being in the same room with her," I told her.

"Holding a grudge, Lydia?" Aro asked me.

"Well, Aro, to put it this way, I believe that she is wasting our time here. Not to mention she is holding a grudge against the Cullens for not avenging Laurent," I replied.

"Of course, I see your point, Lydia, but it is not a good time to sulk," Aro told me.

"I see. It will be Christmas soon," I muttered under my breath. If Irina did not rat on the Cullens, I would be in a festive spirit. She ruined that. She also ruined the Cullen's Christmas in a way too, as they will be on edge about December 26th, rather than to be relaxed about Christmas.

I sat back in my couch and read _Forever Dawn _while Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat a table, starting to read books or write notes to certain covens.

As I was reading, I cannot help but eavesdrop on the conversation between Aro and Caius.

"Did you bring that torch?" Aro asked Caius. That torch was big, not to mention shows Caius's obsession with fire.

"Yes. I bought it with me, as we are dealing with those traitors," Caius said.

"We do not know that, Caius. All we know is that Irina could be wasting our time and that the child in question may not be a full vampire," Aro replied.

"But half-vampire, half-human hybrids are impossible to conceive," Caius argued.

"You may think so, brother, but I believe that it is probable," Aro silkily stated.

"Aro, you are so optimistic about everything," Caius muttered in disbelief.

"Optimism has helped this coven, if you forgotten," Aro said, his voice hard.

Caius did not say anything, which indicated the conversations end.

As I tried to concentrate on the book, I was reading, I began to think what will be at stake here because of Irina's accusation. Most likely, Aro's and my friendship with the Cullens. This confrontation that will happen might result in a loss of friendship. If the Cullens survive this, I planned to go to their home afterwards and make peace with them, but it might be hard to, as I might be seen as the enemy. This better not turn into some feud like the Hatfields and the McCoys.

Things would really be catastrophic.

"Hope we get our presents," I heard Alec tell Jane.

"Sure, wouldn't be Christmas without them," I heard Jane reply.

I hope Christmas would be good this year, despite what might happen the day after it.

* * *

It was nightfall when the planes landed in the Volturi's private airstrip in Seattle. Looking out the dark tinted windows, I could see that the airstrip was surrounded by snow.

In Italy, all we get is a thin blanket of fine dust, but here, there are inches of snow. I wish I was here for the sight-seeing rather than what we are here for.

"Jane, hand me my cloak," I heard Aro order Jane and I saw her bring him a fur rimmed cloak to him.

"Why the ribbon?" I asked Caius, noticing now that he had a black ribbon around his neck.

Caius scowled at me but said nothing.

"I'm feeling rather parched," I heard Aro say to Caius and Marcus as I followed them out of the plane.

"Perhaps we can find a abandoned warehouse, master. Humans who are homeless tend to go there," Jane told him.

"Excellent suggestion, dear one," Aro told her.

Aro told the assembled guard and witnesses that he, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, and I would meet them at the estate in Seattle after we feed and I gave Heidi my purse to give back to me.

Afterwards, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, and I left the airstrip and trudged through the snow.

* * *

The night was a silent one in Seattle as we walked through the alleyways, looking for our meal. We soon came across a abandoned warehouse, filled with the heartbeats of sleeping humans.

As I looked around the alley way, I saw I sign that said _Commit no nuisance _and red graffiti on a green door that said _Kill people here_.

Venom pooled my mouth as I smelled the tempting scents of humans.

"Alec," Aro gestured.

Alec put out his hands and out came black mist, which filled the building. This was to ensure that no one saw us as we would come and feed or even scream as we feed on them.

Seeing each human that was sleeping in the warehouse about to lose their senses, Aro, Caius, and Marcus quietly filed in the room, with Jane and I following them.

* * *

I pushed off the fifth and last human that I drained dry off me as I got up, and licked the last of the blood off my lips.

"Let's go," Aro ordered, after every last human in the warehouse was drained.

We soon left the city and with vampire speed, went to our rendezvous with the guard and the witnesses.

"I feel better, but I still feel a bit thirsty," Alec told Jane and me as we entered the mansion after Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"Still not thirsty, are you, Alec?" I teased, as Heidi gave me back my purse as she greeted me.

"He always gets thirsty. He had a big appetite as a human also," Jane told me as we went up the stairs.

"I was a growing boy then," Alec argued back.

"Where is my room, Chelsea?" I asked her as I came across the hallway.

"Three doors down," she told me.

I headed to where she directed me to and opened the door.

It was a big white room with cream colored carpet, a queen sized bed against the wall facing the east wall, and on the east wall was a flat screen and underneath it was a book shelf and on my bed were my suitcases and a brown paper packedge containing the garb I will wear on the day of the confrontation.

I guess the three Volturi leaders have theirs in their suitcases.

"I wonder what Heidi gave me," I thought out loud as I ripped the brown parcel apart on the bed and I tore apart the shrink wrap that kept the outfit in there. I saw that I had a mauve blue gray double button top that had a white long puffed under sleeve under shirt and the suede blue top had hooked sleeves below the elbow to expose the white under sleeves. The suede top had golden thread work above and below the double buttons, I had a black, velvet, quarter length cloak with a gold suede lining and the hood was rimmed with fur and the pants were the same color as the over top, but it was linin instead of suede.

"Wow," I said, overwhelmed.

"You should see Master Aro's outfit when he puts his on before we confront the Cullens," Jane said, almost laughing.

I wonder what it was that made Jane laugh.

* * *

**The scene where Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, and Lydia feed on humans in Seattle is my interpretation of the BD part 2 still of Jane and Alec and the scene in the second teaser trailer where it shows Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, and Alec in a alleyway where Alec has black mist coming from his hands. **


	47. Lydia: A Little Christmas Shopping

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lydia: A Little Christmas Shopping**

"What are we to do for two weeks?" I groaned to Jane and Alec as we sat in the family room of the mansion, watching _The Year Without A Santa Claus_ on ABC Family.

"We are to take turns to spy on the Cullen's residence, and our turn is tomorrow," Jane replied.

"Not watching that Christmas show, are you?" Demetri told us as he down to the family room.

"Come on. Do not be a Grinch," I told him.

"We are not here to relax, we are here for a reason," Demetri told me before saying to Jane and Alec, "Aro needs to see you both."

Jane and Alec left the room like ghosts and followed, Demetri, leaving me in the room alone. I want to do something, not sit around here all day. I turned off the television and went up the stairs to the main floor.

Felix was out hunting and he will not be back in a few hours. I was bored out of my mind. I could just watch a movie in my room or read one of the books I bought with me to keep myself entertainment.

"Yes, we expect the delivery of the tailored made shirts on January 15th," I heard Sulpicia say as she left the living room, with her cellphone in hand.

"Okay, bye," Sulpicia said before hanging up the phone. "Want something, Lydia?" she asked me considerately.

"I am bored," I told her.

"I'm sure you'll find something to do," Sulpicia told me thoughtfully.

"I would rather do something then be here cooped up all day," I complained.

Sulpicia looked at me thoughtfully for a second before saying ", Come with me."

I followed her up to the second floor to her and Aro's bedchambers here and she grabbed her purse which was on a drawer and took out fifty dollars from her billfold.

"I'm sure Aro wouldn't mind if you left to go out shopping for a while," she told me, handing me the money.

"But it is Christmas," I said, knowing this was a bad time to buy something for myself.

"Yes, I'm sure you can buy something for someone you know," Sulpicia told me. "It is a season of giving."

I hugged her and said ", Thank you."

I ran out of the room gratefully to go to my room to get my purse and my white overcoat and ran down the stairs. I never did my Christmas shopping because of Irina's accusation against the Cullens. I ran to the entrance of the mansion and grabbed the keys that had my name on it.

I was wearing every day clothes anyway, so I didn't need to change.

* * *

I drove the Ashton Martin to the mall, knowing where it was since Alice drove here on my last day here when I visited the Cullens to go clothes shopping. As it was the Christmas holiday, the parking lot was full.

I found a empty spot by the mall entrance and I parked next to a silver Volvo. As I got out of the car, I noticed the license plate of the Volvo next to me.

I knew who it belonged to.

"Just breath, Lydia," I said to myself as I crossed the road to the main door of the mall.

The mall was fool of families and couples buying presents for their family members. The air was filled with the smell of humans and the smell of chestnuts and cinnamon and the sound of Christmas music. My first place of destination was Barnes and Nobles.

I knew who I was buying for: Renesmee Cullen.

I planned to buy a gift for her at Christmas anyway, but under these negative circumstance, I will have to give her presents in person after this is all over.

The bookstore was on the second floor of the mall, right across from one of the escalators I rode on to get there.

According to Alice, Renesmee was smarter than most adults, so that means no little kid picture books. It had to be a advanced book.

After entering the bookstore, I went over to the seasonal books and I found a big red book with the golden raised letters _A Christmas Carol_. It was for teenage reading, which would be perfect for Renesmee. As I flipped through the book to see the pictures which were on a few pages, I saw a familiar face give me a fear stricken expression from the window at a Crown and Carriage store which was across the store I was in.

Bella.

She looked at me nervously, holding a music box and put it down before leaving the store without buying anything.

Crap. She probably misinterpreted why I was here.

Now the Cullens will know that we ,the Volturi are here.

I took the book that was in my hands and paid for it with Sulpicia's money before leaving the store with the bag in my hand. I was about to go to K.C Toys which was three stores away before the music box that was in the window at the Crown and Carriage store that Bella looked at caught my eye.

Bella must have planned to give it to Renesmee but left the store without it upon seeing me.

I entered the store and looked at the music box, which was Christmas themed and it played _The First Noel _as little figurines of skaters moved around the white material to serve as ice.

Bella probably knew that Renesmee might like the music box.

If Bella was not going to buy it, I might as well do so myself.

The music box costed thirty dollars, which I paid for with my money and I left the store to go to the Dollar Tree, which was on the first floor to buy a Christmas themed present bag and wrapping paper.

After that, I planned to leave the mall to go to Wal-Mart to buy the batteries for the music box.

* * *

**R & R**


	48. Lydia: The Night Before

**This takes place the day before the confrontation.**

* * *

**Lydia: The Night Before**

For two weeks, we learned battle tactics and some of us took turns standing outside the Cullen residence to see their activities. I hated the fact that I had to spy on my friends. I would always do the spying rounds with Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix. It was comforting as I knew them, but I hated it as I believed it was wrong to spy on the Cullens, when I believed that they did nothing wrong.

I will have no problem tearing apart Irina when I get the 'Okay.'

Lucky for Irina, she spends most of her days away from us and would hunt most of the time and would sometimes not come back until nighttime. She still maintains the fact that she saw a immortal child.

Aro always had it doubts that the Cullens created a immortal child, but now the thought came to me. If he doubted that Carlisle broke that rule, why is Aro still willing to bring the entire Volturi? Knowing Aro, it could be about Alice, Edward, and Bella.

While Caius is still positive that the Cullens created a immortal child, he is beginning to have his doubts, and told so to Aro.

"If this were what Irina says, we would have heard reports of mass killings and random earthquakes weeks ago," Caius told Aro at the library while Marcus was just turning a small yellow flower, humming to himself.

While Caius is starting to doubt Irina's accusation, he is looking forward to a bloodbath to happen. I hope it doesn't.

On my rounds to spy on the Cullens, I noticed that Alice and Jasper were gone for a reason unknown. When alone, I would sometimes call Alice, but get her answering machine on her cell phone. It is possible that she left her cell phone behind while going with Jasper to who knows where just so nobody would contact her.

With each day getting close to the confrontation, I get more nervous about what consequences this might bring.

* * *

"This is shoddy. Why work on Christmas day?" I complained as Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, and I trudged through the snow to go to our destination. We were heading to the home of Chief Charlie Swan as we overheard a conversation between Edward and Bella on spending the day there.

I was hoping that it wouldn't be my turn on the spy round, but Caius insisted on it, and sent us on our way anyway. He knows I hate these rounds, and he knows that I get upset about it.

"I know, but we have a duty to uphold," Demetri told me.

"Yes, Demetri. I know. I haven't forgotten," I told him sharply.

Tomorrow was the confrontation with the Cullens, and my nerves were high. I could not help but give Irina increasingly dirty glances as I saw her. If she was smart enough to look closely at what she thought was what she says, she will be home with her family, not wasting our precious time.

This may be the only time I may agree with Athenodora on that one.

As we walked towards the back of the Swan residence, Jane, Alec, and I cracked jokes just to entertain ourselves. Jane told Alec that she was planning to give Alec a bowl cut when we get back to Volterra.

Alec did not like that one bit.

Seeing our destination, we ran with vampire speed to the back of the home of Bella's father.

The sound of plates, music, and forks and spoons hitting plates came from the house as we watched from the trees. I heard the television going as someone was changing the channel to look for something until I heard the opening music for _Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer_.

Very quietly, I snuck to the window looking into the house, as the curtain was half way open. Looking inside, I saw the wolf pack in the house, eating food, talking excitedly while Bella and Edward were talking to Bella's dad.

Edward was calm while Bella was a bit nervous.

I knew why the wolves were excited and why Bella was nervous.

The big confrontation tomorrow.

The wolves were excited because it might mean tearing vampires apart, while Bella was nervous at the possibility of being killed.

I was nervous myself because you never know what could happen. After Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and I return from our round of spying on the Cullens, we will get one present and at midnight, we will change our clothes and at one in the morning, we will begin our march from Seattle to Forks.

We might get to Forks at nine in the morning. That means our shoes would be caked with snow.

"All right, present time!" Bella announced to the individuals inside. I watched as the others gathered where Bella was.

Looking through the window, I saw that Charlie Swan received a expensive sonar device for fishing. Buying expensive presents for a loved one is usually a gesture of farewell. The Cullens believed that they were going to lose. I hope Alice saw that I convinced Aro that the child might not be a full vampire.

If she did, there was no way she would have contacted the Cullens.

I saw a little girl, similar to the girl in Irina's memory and from one of the pictures that Alice sent me, come to Edward and Bella. She looked seven or eight and was wearing a pink dress with embroided flowers and white tights. I watched as I saw Bella give her a locket, Edward gave her a MP3 player, and I watched as I saw Jacob give her a braided bracelet.

Edward looked chagrined at the present while Bella looked a bit irritated but content.

Edward smiled at the little girl, who I presumed was Renesmee until his head shot up at my direction.

I ran from the window back to where Jane was.

"Did he see you?" Jane asked me.

"Let's go," I said, hearing the front door of the Swan residence slam open and hearing it shut.

We ran with vampire speed back to the current Volturi base of operations in Seattle.

* * *

"If we were in Volterra, we would be having our Christmas Gala tonight," Athenodora sniffed after Sulpicia handed gifts.

Mine was a big book containing all the Grimm Fairy Tales. Even before getting this book for Christmas, I knew that the fairy tales by the Grimm brothers were not fluffy and full of saccharine like the Disney versions of their fairy tales.

I wonder if Edward saw me look into the home where Bella lived during my first visit here in America. I think he did, as the front door opened right before Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and I ran away from the place.

I hope the Cullens will not hate me after this.

That gave me a plan.

Before my coven leaves back to Volterra, if all of the Cullens are intact after this, I need to make sure we are still on good terms.

It would be bad to leave America if the Cullens have hatred against me.

* * *

When midnight rolled around, it was time to prepare for our march to Forks. Heidi helped me into the outfit I received from the brown bag when we came here. She helped me hook the second part of the suede outer sleeve to the other part.

After the outfit was put on me, I looked like a soldier ready for battle in the colonial era. I put my dark blond curls in a half pony tail before fastening up my cloak and putting on the boots that came with the outfit. To add to the outfit, I put on my white shoulder furs.

I took my disintegrator and put it in my pocket as I left my room.

Walking in the hallway, I saw that the door to Aro and Sulpicia's bed chambers was half way opened and I heard Aro fussing about how his cloak should be fastened to his clothes.

Going down the stairs, I saw Felix and Demetri talking about the upcoming confrontation excitedly, Afton handed Caius his torch, and I saw Athenodora spray herself with perfume before giving the perfume bottle back to Corin.

As I entered the landing, I saw Caius scowl at me.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked me severely.

"I just don't want things to go bad, that is all," I replied, knowing that I have been on edge lately.

Caius glowered at me before talking to Afton.

Jane was dusting Alec's overcoat with her hand in the corner when I saw her look at the staircase trying to contain laughter.

Aro came down the stairs and he was not wearing a suit like he usually does.

He was wearing Italian war attire that looked like it came from the eighteenth century, with the top garment that was double buttoned and on his belt was a big gold belt buckle. He was wearing a cape with a red lining, like a stereotypical vampire would, like Count Dracula.

I didn't find anything funny about his outfit.

Felix soon came over to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Exciting, I reckon," Felix told me, seeing some of the guard leave slowly for the side door to wait for Aro.

"Very," I said depressingly.

"You'll get Irina for this," Felix told me.

Eyeing her with cold eyes as she stayed in a corner by herself, I said ", I will."

All of us were soon ordered to go out the back to prepare for our march.

* * *

I kept picking up the snow and letting it fall into the ground through my fingers as Aro put the guards in the arrangement he thought proper and he was fussy about it too. Caius was going over battle tactics to himself while Marcus was just standing, turning a lily in his hand and humming, in his own world while zoned out like always.

"Lydia, come," I heard Aro say to me.

I dropped the snow that was in in my hand and headed to where Aro was with Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Renata.

"The five of you, stay close to Caius, Marcus, and myself, to ensure our protection," Aro told Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, and Renata.

"We will protect you, master," Renata said. In the background, through my peripheral vision, I saw Caius light his torch, and Irina backing away in fear.

"We will never fail you, master," Jane told him.

"Ah, it is good to hear my dear ones proclaim their loyalty to me," Aro told them, impressed before he took a look at me.

"Anything a matter, dear Lydia?" Aro asked me.

"This feels wrong," I told him.

He knew what I meant, as he put his hands on my shoulders and said "Oh, Lydia. I share your misgivings about Irina's accusations, as she could be doing this for personal reasons, and I fear that it may come to a fight. But on the bright side, look what we will be gaining: A mind reader, a empath, a psychic, whatever Bella's power may be, and if that child is half and half and turns out gifted, that as well. You see the light side of things. Look at the good side of what this may bring."

I simply nodded.

"That is a good girl," Aro told me, before turning to where Marcus was standing. "Marcus, my dear brother, come," Aro told him as he walked over to him.

Caius, torch in hand, came over to us, and asked ", Have what I asked you bring?"

All of us held up the metallic objects. "Good," Caius told us.

"Oh, and Lydia, here is this," Caius told me holding a stress ball and handing it to me. "You may need it."

"Thank you, sir," I told him.

Caius simply nodded as Aro said ", Listen up, dear ones and our friends."

I stood with the guard and the witnesses as we heard Aro and Caius talked over rules while Marcus just stood there with them. All I did was squeeze the stress ball.

After their speech, Aro, Caius, and Marcus came to where I was with Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, and Renata. Aro put his hood over his head, which covered his eyes, and Renata put her hand on his back, anxiety on her face. Soon, we all put the hoods of our cloaks over our heads and after what seemed like twenty minutes, we started to walk to our destination.

* * *

**The next chapter will be a long one. **


End file.
